Mon fils
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper a été grandement sous-estimé par sa famille pendant des années. Les Cullen ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être. Avec quelqu'un envoyé pour l'aider et l'amour de sa compagne, Jasper va finalement faire la paix avec lui-même et trouver sa place dans le monde. AU. OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 20 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **A/N : L'auteur remercie cathy29jes pour son aide avec le résumé.**

 **Chapitre un**

 **POV Charlie**

Charlie ressentait une sensation de nervosité alors qu'il se penchait sur le corps mutilé dans le campement en face de lui. Son adjoint était partie pour faire une vérification chez la vieille Mademoiselle Tenney qui les appelait une fois par semaine pour déclarer qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Personnellement, Charlie pensait que la vieille dame se sentait simplement seule et voulait parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son chat et l'un d'entre eux allait consciencieusement vérifier à chaque fois, puis restait pour ses délicieux biscuits et avoir les derniers potins de la ville. Elle était une fontaine de savoir, car si elle interagissait rarement avec les gens de la ville, elle observait tout et avait l'œil vif, et en ce moment, Charlie avait désespérément besoin de la moindre information.

C'était la troisième attaque cette semaine. Et bien que le coroner ait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque animale, Charlie avait des doutes. En vue de l'importance des dommages sur le corps, il aurait dû y avoir une quantité importante de sang mais, alors que le site du crime n'était pas impeccable, il était trop propre pour être dû à l'attaque d'un animal. Il y avait des taches de sang ici et là, mais pas suffisamment importante pour des plaies de cette taille. Il avait l'impression que les plaies avaient été faites après que le corps ait été vidé de son sang.

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Nous étions à Forks, pour l'amour du ciel, il n'était pas censé y avoir un quelconque tueur en série voulant jouer au vampire malade. Il devrait peut-être appeler la police de l'État pour cette affaire. Il détestait faire cela, mais franchement, cela était hors de ses compétences.

Il venait seulement de se décider à faire cet appel quand un frisson a parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit, mais quelqu'un était très certainement en train de le regarder. Il a analysé sa situation, évaluant à quelle vitesse il pourrait arriver à sa radio pour appeler de l'aide. Même si la seule aide réelle qu'il pouvait appeler était son adjoint, toute autre personne se trouvait bien trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Il a entendu un grognement inquiétant. Ce devait être un animal, il a décidé que son arme était la meilleure option. Il a ouvert avec précaution l'étui de son pistolet et a doucement commencé à le sortir. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelque chose est venue le frapper violemment. Il s'est senti s'envoler dans les airs et percuter un arbre. Il a fallu un moment avant que la souffrance ne s'écrase sur lui. Il a senti une douleur atroce émaner de son épaule.

Charlie a regardé son épaule et a vu son bras ballant à son côté, un os sortait de son avant-bras et son coude faisait un angle inhabituel. Il a détourné les yeux pour essayer de trouver son agresseur. Il a vu une femme rousse avec des yeux d'un rouge rubis le dévisager. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres et a souri. _Génial, une psychopathe_. A pensé Charlie en atteignant son arme avec son bras encore valide. Plus rapidement que ses yeux ne pouvaient la suivre, elle a été à ses côtés. Elle a cassé son poignet et a jeté son pistolet au loin avant même qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux. Les yeux de Charlie se sont écarquillés, il n'y avait aucun moyen que n'importe quelle femme normale aurait pu faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle s'est penchée et a léché le sang qui coulait le long de son bras. '' - Mmmmm, délicieux. '' A-t-elle dit en se relevant pour le regarder. Le regard de Charlie a dû l'amuser parce qu'elle a ri en le regardant. Son rire était magnifique, mais d'une certaine manière, mortel. Il s'est retrouvé fasciné par elle. Il l'a regardée, incapable de détourner les yeux. Il savait que son regard l'hypnotisait d'une certaine façon, mais il se sentait impuissant pour l'arrêter.

'' - Je suis en réalité après ta fille, mais je pense que ta mort la blessera tout autant... tu es si amusant. Je vais peut-être jouer avec toi pendant un moment. '' A-t-elle dit doucement alors qu'elle mordait dans son bras blessé. En réalité, son bras était engourdi depuis quelques temps et il n'a rien senti, mais le fait qu'elle le mordait réellement était une sensation atroce. Ses dents se sont enfoncées dans sa peau comme si elle n'était rien et ses joues ont commencé à se déplacer comme si elle buvait son sang.

 _Mon Dieu, il est vrai qu'il y a des vampires et elle en est un_. Charlie a pensé en la regardant. Il se sentait incapable de se déplacer, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Reste qu'il devait faire quelque chose, cette créature avait mentionné sa fille. La pensée de Bella a fait ressortir les sentiments naturels d'amour, de protection et de douleur. Il l'aimait farouchement, mais elle aimait Renée et elle l'avait abandonné. Elle détestait tellement Forks qu'elle avait refusé de venir quand elle avait été suffisamment vieille pour le dire, l'obligeant à aller la rencontrer en Californie. Mais elle était tout de même sa fille et il prendrait ses miettes si c'était tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner.

Quand elle avait décidé de se déplacer et de venir vivre avec lui à Forks, il avait été sur la lune avec son bonheur. Même si c'était tempéré par le fait qu'elle l'avait fait pour sa mère et qu'elle voyait cela comme un sacrifice qu'elle faisait pour elle. Le cœur de Charlie a piqué à cette idée, le fait que venir vivre avec lui était un sacrifice pour elle. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il n'était pas amusant ni excitant comme Renée et il n'avait jamais été en mesure de s'exprimer avec elle. Quand elle était arrivée ici, elle était restée se morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à fréquenter ce garçon Cullen.

Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce gamin. Bella s'était transformée en un chiot qui le suivait partout et obéissait à ses ordres. Elle passait rarement du temps avec Charlie. Elle préparait ses repas et nettoyait la maison, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le faire, il avait vécu en restant seul pendant très longtemps. Elle semblait pourtant aimer faire cela de sorte qu'il ne l'en avait pas empêchée parce que toute connexion avec elle était mieux que rien. Mais encore une fois, des miettes, n'était-ce pas ce qui était donné à tous les parents, des miettes de temps et d'amour de la part de leurs enfants ? Il a vu la rouquine s'éloigner de son bras et le regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Je pense que je veux réellement montrer que c'était une attaque de vampire. Je vais te marquer à maintes reprises pour leur faire savoir la douleur que tu as endurée. '' Elle a dit en se penchant pour le mordre à la poitrine. La douleur a été atroce, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il allait donner à cette salope la satisfaction de l'entendre hurler ou la laisser voir qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire du mal.

'' - Tu es quelqu'un de fort, cela va être amusant. J'aimerais être présente pour voir le regard sur le visage de ta fille quand ils vont lui dire à ton sujet. '' A-t-elle dit en enfonçant ses dents dans son cou. Elle l'a mordu cinq fois en succession rapide à cet endroit-là avant de passer à sa poitrine à nouveau. Charlie a senti la douleur, mais sa colère bouillonnait sous la surface. La pensée de Bella faisait sortir sa rage. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de la rendre heureuse, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse cette salope de vampire psychotique la rendre malheureuse.

Il a déplacé son bras qui avait le poignet cassé pour toucher son cou. Elle n'a pas bougé, n'ayant pas le moins du monde peur de lui. Sa rage a bouillonné et ses seules pensées ont été à quel point c'était mal qu'elle puisse jouir de son sang et de sa souffrance. Il a senti quelque chose sortir de lui et entrer en elle. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était quelque chose de puissant. Il s'est senti faible après avoir terminé et son bras est retombé sur le sol. La douleur semblait avoir quitté son corps, lui laissant une sensation de brûlure. Il l'a vue sauter loin de lui avec de grands yeux effrayés. Elle commençait à se sentir malade. Ses bras sont retombés sans force à ses côtés comme si elle était blessée, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure visible.

''- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? '' A-t-elle hurlé alors qu'elle essayait de vomir. Charlie a légèrement souri avec satisfaction. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Bella. Il sentait l'épuisement l'accabler et la douleur revenir. Il savait qu'elle allait le tuer, mais il n'avait plus en lui la force de se battre.

Il allait fermer les yeux d'épuisement quand il a vu un homme très grand aux cheveux dorés les approcher. Il a vu la rouquine se mettre à siffler et s'enfuir en courant comme si elle avait tous les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses. L'homme s'est approché en ignorant la femme. Il était la plus belle personne que Charlie n'avait jamais vue. Le soleil s'est montré à travers les branchages et il est tombé sur ses cheveux dorés, donnant l'impression qu'un halo entourait sa tête. Ses yeux avaient la couleur bleue du ciel et tout son corps rayonnait de puissance. Il n'a pas eu peur de lui, d'une certaine façon, cet homme rayonnait la bonté. L'homme s'est mis à genoux à côté de lui.

'' - Chef Swan, mon nom est Mickaël. Je ne suis pas un vampire, mais ils viennent de moi. Le vampire qui vous a mordu est appelé Victoria. Elle a une vendetta contre votre fille. '' L'homme, Mickaël, l'a touché et la douleur de Charlie s'est atténuée, lui permettant de penser clairement. Avec l'esprit plus clair, il a levé les yeux vers l'homme qui ne lui semblait plus angélique, mais il était toujours terriblement beau.

Charlie a lutté pour garder ses pensées sous contrôle, sa fille était en danger et il avait besoin d'entendre ce que cet homme avait à dire. '' - Vous avez été mordu et vous aller devenir un vampire, je ne peux pas l'empêcher, mais je peux vous donner mon sang, vous donnant ainsi plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel autre vampire à part mon fils. Vous aurez besoin de cette force pour ce qui nous attend et pour protéger votre fille. '' Charlie savait qu'il allait accepter, mais auparavant, il voulait avoir toutes les conditions en mains.

'' - Qu'est-ce que... '' A été tout ce qu'il a pu sortir. Charlie savait que cet homme avait un pouvoir immense et qu'il était en train de lui offrir quelque chose de précieux. Il voulait savoir ce que cet homme voulait de lui en retour, rien n'était jamais gratuit et le prix devait être salé.

Mickaël a souri : '' - J'ai besoin de vous pour aller aider mon fils. ''

Charlie a regardé l'homme, il pouvait sentir la force rayonnant de lui. Assurément, cet homme pourrait aider son fils et il avait dit que son fils était plus puissant que lui. Comment pourrait-il être en mesure de lui venir en aide ? Mickaël a semblé connaître sa question et lui a répondu :

'' - Il m'est interdit de l'aider directement, mais je suis habilité à vous donner le pouvoir de le faire. Il est puissant et même si plusieurs ont essayé, personne n'a été en mesure de le tuer. '' La fierté a rayonné sur le visage de l'homme, mais il s'est obscurci de fureur lorsqu'il a continué. '' - La seule option qu'ils leur restent et de le pousser à se suicider. Ils ont joué avec sa gentillesse et son humilité pour le rendre faible et l'amener à douter de lui. Pourtant il persévère même si son cœur se brise et que sa douleur est profonde. À présent, ils ont découvert sa compagne et vont l'utiliser pour le conduire à sa fin. Il a besoin d'un père Charlie Swan. ''

Charlie a failli le faire taire à cet instant-là. Il n'avait pas été un bon père, pourquoi avait-il été choisi ? Il avait complètement échoué avec Bella. Mickaël a serré son épaule et une vague d'apaisement s'est précipitée à travers lui.

'' - Vous serez un bon père pour mon fils et votre fille. Il sera bientôt là. Il va vous trouver et vous amener à la maison des Cullen. Ils vont essayer de le convaincre de vous emmener à Denali. Vous devez refuser. Vous devez aller à la maison de son frère. Quand je vais vous donner mon sang, vous aurez tous mes souvenirs et vous saurez tout sur ma vie et celle de mon fils, même si je n'ai pas été en mesure de communiquer avec lui, j'ai veillé sur lui en permanence. Il voit sa vie de façon très différente de ce qu'elle a réellement été. Vous devez le convaincre de sa valeur ainsi que sa compagne. '' Mickael a fait une pause et a regardé au loin.

'' - Il va arriver. Rappelez-vous de vous battre à travers la douleur pour leur faire savoir que vous voulez aller à la maison de son frère. Sinon, vous allez perdre votre partenaire et je veux que vous soyez heureux Charlie Swan. '' Mickaël lui a dit avant de se couper le poignet et de le mettre à sa bouche.

'' - Qui... '' Charlie a coassé avant que les premières gouttes de sang ne tombent dans sa bouche.

'' - Mon fils est Jasper Whitlock et sa compagne est votre fille Isabella Swan. '' A chuchoté Mickaël.

Le sang a coulé dans sa bouche. Il n'a pas trouvé cela dégoûtant, c'était de l'ambroisie et il a commencé à boire goulûment. La chaleur s'est répandue dans son corps, même à travers la brûlure. Le sang a cessé de couler et il a ouvert les yeux pour voir Mickaël se lever. Charlie a regretté la perte de sang, mais il s'est mentalement réprimandé pour cette pensée. Il a remarqué que Mickaël regardait par-dessus son épaule sur sa gauche. Charlie a suivi son regard et a vu un homme qui avait l'air presque identique à Mickaël, mais là où la présence de Mickaël était forte et pratiquement accablante, cet homme semblait rayonner le doute de soi et le remords. Le cœur de Charlie s'est brisé en le voyant et il a instantanément su que c'était le Jasper dont Mickaël lui avait parlé, mais lui le connaissait sous le nom de Jasper Cullen.

Charlie a entendu un bruit et a su que Mickaël était parti. Il n'avait pas d'énergie pour tourner la tête pour voir s'il avait raison, il s'est donc contenté de regarder fixement Jasper. Jasper semblait être déchiré entre deux options, suivre l'homme ou aider Charlie. Charlie a presque souri lorsqu'il a vu un regard de détermination arriver sur son visage. Il allait prendre soin de lui, même si la vue d'un homme lui ressemblant autant devait avoir soulevé beaucoup de questions dans son esprit. Il a su à cet instant qu'il allait aider cet homme, non pas parce qu'il avait fait un marché avec lui, mais parce qu'il le voulait.

La douleur l'a alors frappé et des souvenirs ont commencé à remplir son esprit, le faisant hurler de douleur. Jasper s'est immédiatement rué à son côté. Il a senti cette douleur reculer et il a regardé Jasper grimacer devant la douleur qu'il venait de lui enlever. Oui, ce garçon valait absolument chaque petit effort qu'il allait donner pour l'aider. Il a fermé les yeux alors qu'il se sentait soulevé et il s'est laissé noyer dans les souvenirs qui submergeaient son esprit.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **POV Jasper**

Cet homme ressemblait un peu à son père, mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Il avait très peu de souvenirs humains, mais son père lui avait appris à monter à cheval quand il était un jeune garçon et c'était un de ses souvenirs le plus précieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son père par la suite. Il savait que lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'armée, son père n'était pas avec eux. L'homme n'était pas un vampire, Jasper était certain de cela. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le chef Swan.

Il a regardé l'homme dans ses bras. Il était en pleine transformation et d'après l'odeur qu'il avait sur lui, il savait que c'était Victoria qui l'avait attaqué. Il savait qu'ils auraient dû prendre soin d'elle lorsqu'ils avaient détruit James. Personne ne l'avait écouté bien sûr, faisant confiance à Edward quand il leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne. Edward lisait seulement les pensées de surface, ils auraient dû faire confiance à Jasper. Il connaissait toutes les émotions d'une personne, même celles qu'elles essayaient de cacher.

En toute justice, il était beaucoup plus difficile de cacher ses émotions que ses pensées. Même s'il lui semblait pouvoir cacher ses pensées plus facilement que le reste de sa famille. Ses pensées de surface consistaient en banalités, des choses de tous les jours, quand aller chasser, ce qu'il fallait acheter à Alice, quel devoir il devait terminer pour l'école, toutes les petites choses dont il ne se souciait pas qu'Edward apprenne. Ses pensées profondes, la culpabilité qui le tourmentait constamment, sa lutte contre sa soif de sang, ses pensées au sujet d'être indigne des Cullen. La douleur et la brutalité qui brillaient dans les souvenirs cauchemardesques de son esprit. Ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Edward sache. Le gamin n'avait pas besoin d'être accablé par les démons de Jasper.

Jasper a ralenti pour se mettre à marcher, il savait que se déplacer avec Charlie était difficile pour un humain qui passait par le changement, mais il n'était pas pressé de faire face à sa famille. En outre, il prenait la plus grande majorité de la souffrance du chef. Comment les Cullen allaient-ils réagir ? Carlisle allait très certainement se fâcher alors qu'il se cacherait derrière une sollicitude paternelle. Il allait présumer que Jasper avait glissé de nouveau.

C'était douloureux pour Jasper, mais il savait que Carlisle ne l'avait jamais réellement accepté. Il avait souvent senti son dégoût pour lui, même si le bon docteur avait essayé de le cacher. Jasper avait bronché aux pensées de Carlisle, il voulait désespérément l'approbation de l'homme, mais après tant d'années, il savait à présent qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Jasper s'est débarrassé de ses pensées lorsque la maison a été en vue. Il pouvait sentir les habitants d'ici. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Même Bella était ici.

Jasper s'est arrêté et a fermé les yeux, il s'est ouvert lui-même à leurs émotions. Des sentiments d'amour intense fourmillaient sur lui et semblaient réchauffer sa peau comme s'il se chauffait au soleil. Elle aimait Edward et sa famille si profondément que parfois Jasper était submergé par elle. Elle était la plus belle de toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées. Physiquement, elle était magnifique, mais si on ajoutait ses émotions et son âme, personne ne pouvait se comparer à elle. Penser à la beauté a envoyé son esprit vers Rosalie. Et il a souri légèrement. Rosalie était la perfection faite vampire. Et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était vaniteuse, Jasper savait la vérité. Au fond d'elle, Rosalie se sentait sale, elle gardait une apparence parfaite et vérifiait souvent de quoi elle avait l'air, non pas parce qu'elle aimait se regarder, mais parce qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse voir la honte qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle.

Jasper détestait ce qu'elle avait subi et le guerrier en lui voulait mettre en pièces les responsables, mais Rosalie l'avait fait elle-même. Cela ne l'avait pas aidée, il pouvait même dire que cela avait amplifié sa haine envers elle-même. Rosalie se considérait comme un monstre corrompu. Jasper l'aimait profondément, elle était sa jumelle, sa sœur. Il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était belle intérieurement et extérieurement, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. Avec elle, il avait identifié la meilleure partie de la famille.

Il avait pensé l'aider avec ses émotions, il faisait rarement plus que calmer les personnes. Il avait appris très tôt dans sa vie de vampire que c'était mal de manipuler les gens sur des nivaux plus profonds. Il y avait des choses à apprendre, même avec des émotions négatives et il n'était pas bon pour Jasper de lui enlever cela. Il était nécessaire que Rosalie apprenne à se voir pour ce qu'elle était et non en fonction de ce qu'elle avait subi et, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire pour elle en un instant, cela n'aurait pas une leçon aussi profonde que si elle l'avait apprise par elle-même. Ils se parlaient souvent l'un l'autre de leur doute de soi, se réconfortant mutuellement. Jasper savait que ces discussions l'avaient aidée autant qu'elles l'avaient lui-même aidé.

Il a pris une grande et profonde respiration apaisante bien qu'inutile alors qu'il entrait dans la maison et se dirigeait vers la salle de séjour. Il s'est préparé pour la tempête. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur le chef et de l'aider avec sa douleur. Jasper pouvait sentir toutes les émotions. Ils savaient tous qu'il était là, à part peut-être Bella. Carlisle ressentait de l'irritation, il devait avoir senti le chef Swan, Esmé ressentait de la préoccupation et de l'amour, Jasper a souri en pensant à elle. Esmé était une des rares dans la famille qui l'aimait réellement.

Rosalie ressentait de l'appréhension et Emmett de la curiosité. Edward ressentait une satisfaction arrogante. Alice ressentait de la possessivité et de la fierté. Pas de la fierté envers Jasper, non, de la fierté pour elle-même. Jasper n'avait jamais senti d'amour venant d'elle, seulement du désir. Cela le déprimait par moments, mais il ne méritait pas vraiment son amour. Alice était une étoile qui brillait et il n'était seulement qu'un humble mortel contemplant sa beauté.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, mais il allait passer le reste de sa vie de vampire à essayer de lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait ses défauts, comment aurait-il pu ne pas les connaître alors qu'il était empathique. Elle était manipulatrice, matérialiste et égoïste. Pourtant, elle était également enthousiaste, heureuse et bonne d'une façon qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être.

Elle n'avait pas été la première à le désirer, mais elle avait été la première à vouloir le mener à une bonne vie. Elle l'avait mené à cette vie et pour cela, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait survécu beaucoup plus longtemps sans elle. Il détestait vider les humains pour vivre. Il en était arrivé au point où il se laissait lui-même mourir de faim quand il l'avait rencontrée et elle l'avait conduit aux Cullen.

Il a tourné l'angle et il est entré dans la pièce, c'est là que l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Tout le monde s'est mis sur leurs pieds et il y a eu beaucoup de cris effrayés. Carlisle s'est précipité et a pris Charlie de ses bras pour le poser sur le canapé. Charlie s'est mis à crier quand sa connexion avec Jasper a été coupée. Jasper ne pouvait contrôler sa douleur que s'il le touchait. Il pouvait contrôler les émotions à distance, mais la douleur physique ne pouvait être contrôlée que s'il touchait la personne.

Jasper évitait de penser à l'époque où il était en mode Major et avait provoqué de la douleur sans aucun contact. Il s'est rapidement dirigé vers le canapé et a posé une main sur le bras nu de Charlie. Instantanément, le chef s'est calmé et Jasper a grogné quand la brûlure est entrée dans son propre corps. Il avait l'habitude de sentir la douleur et il l'a donc enfermé dans un coin des profondeurs de son esprit.

Il n'a pas regardé sa famille, sachant qu'il verrait des accusations dans leurs yeux. Ils pouvaient tous sentir Victoria sur le chef, mais ils avaient sauté à la conclusion qu'il l'avait transformé. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il avait glissé de nombreuses fois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment c'était possible, il était venu ici pour échapper au besoin de se nourrir d'humains et, d'une certaine façon, il avait plus de mal à se contrôler à présent. Il n'avait jamais glissé accidentellement lorsqu'il vivait avec Peter et Char et il pouvait rester de longues périodes sans avoir besoin de se nourrir.

'' - Qu'as-tu fait, Jazzy ? '' Alice a crié. Il pouvait sentir le calcul dans ses émotions et il savait qu'elle réfléchissait aux façons d'utiliser cela à son avantage.

'' - À ton avis. '' A grogné Edward.

'' - Je ne voulais pas partir, Jasper. '' Rosalie a chuchoté . Jasper a fermé les yeux un instant. La condamnation de Rosalie l'avait blessé. Il n'a pas tourné la tête pour la regarder, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle l'avait blessé. Il s'est concentré sur Charlie en courbant les épaules et en baissant la tête pour essayer de repousser les accusations autour de lui. Il a senti quelqu'un venir près de lui et il a senti le doux parfum de Bella.

'' - Papa... '' A-t-elle murmuré d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle touchait l'épaule blessée de Charlie. Ses émotions étaient un cocktail sombre de peur, de culpabilité et de colère. Elle a levé la tête vers Jasper, les yeux pleins de larmes et elle l'a giflé au visage. Cela ne l'a pas blessé physiquement, mais pour une raison quelconque, qu'elle puisse croire qu'il avait fait cela l'a blessé plus que ce que pensaient les autres. Jasper a baissé les yeux, ce qui a semblé alimenter la rage de Bella. Elle lui a donné des coups de pied et l'a frappé, prenant sa colère sur lui. Jasper n'a pas essayé de l'arrêter, il méritait cela. Non pas qu'il ait fait du mal à Charlie, mais il avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans son existence de mort-vivant. Personne ne l'a arrêté. Finalement, Bella a été épuisée et s'est effondrée en larmes sur le sol. Edward est venu et l'a alors ramassée.

Le silence était étouffant. '' - Ahemm, bien, nous ne pouvons pas garder un nouveau-né à Forks. Tu dois l'emmener à Denali, Jasper. '' A dit Carlisle, prenant en main la situation. '' - Nous allons mettre les choses en ordres ici et nous vous rejoindrons dans un mois. ''

Jasper a senti la colère de Rosalie et savait qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. '' - Je pourrais y aller seul. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de partir d'ici. '' Jasper a dit doucement dans l'espoir d'empêcher Rosalie de quitter Forks. Il savait qu'elle était heureuse ici. Le temps maussade l'autorisait à sortir de la maison assez souvent et la ville était petite et donc, elle n'était pas intimidante. Rose ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle portait dans son cœur la peur que quelqu'un lui fasse de nouveau ce que Royce lui avait fait. Jasper voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait être loin de la famille pendant un certain temps afin qu'elle puisse l'être.

Les émotions dans la pièce sont devenues désordonnées. Rosalie se sentait coupable. Edward ressentait du bonheur. Jasper avait toujours su qu'Edward était jaloux de lui. Il avait essayé de laisser Edward obtenir des victoires, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour le garçon. Emmett se faisait du souci pour Rosalie. Alice et Carlisle ressentaient de l'irritation et de la panique. Esmé ressentait de la douleur et de l'amour. Bella se sentait coupable.

'' - Non... '' La tête de tout le monde s'est tournée vers le canapé pour voir les yeux du chef Swan ouverts et la panique qui rayonnait de lui. '' - Non Denali... Peter... et Char... '' Les yeux de Charlie semblaient transpercer ceux de Jasper, il pouvait sentir sa détermination. Il s'est demandé comment le chef pouvait parler alors qu'il subissait la douleur du changement et encore plus comment il pouvait connaître Peter et Char. Toutefois, ce serait en réalité un bien meilleur endroit où aller plutôt qu'à Denali. Les sœurs succubes allaient très certainement essayer de mettre leurs griffes sur lui. Il a senti la panique monter dans la pièce.

'' - Tu ne peux pas y aller, ce sont des buveurs d'humains ! Il a besoin que nous lui enseignions notre mode de vie ! '' Carlisle a crié. Jasper a été un peu choqué de l'entendre crier.

'' - Promesse... '' Charlie a murmuré d'une voix rauque. Jasper, toujours prisonnier de ses yeux a hoché la tête, incapable de lui refuser sa demande. Le chef s'est réinstallé sur le canapé en fermant les yeux comme s'il dormait, même si Jasper savait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

'' - Nous allons aller chez Peter et Char. Esmé, pourrais-tu me préparer un sac s'il te plaît ? Si je relâche Charlie, il va ressentir la souffrance. '' A demandé Jasper. Esmé était la seule dont il espérait qu'elle honorerait sa demande.

'' - Bien sûr, mon chéri. '' Esmé a dit gentiment en serrant son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Jasper a souri. Il n'aimait normalement pas être touché, mais Esmé était une exception. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils, ce qui lui était d'un grand réconfort.

Des cris de colère et de désespoir ont éclaté dans toute la pièce. Jasper ne les écoutait pas, au lieu de cela, il est resté concentré sur Charlie. Il avait pris sa décision et rien n'allait l'arrêter. La brûlure de la transformation devenait plus forte. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait conduire jusqu'au Texas tout en contrôlant la douleur de Charlie. Il devait demander à quelqu'un de venir avec lui, au moins pour les déposer. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure d'attendre que Peter et Char viennent les chercher. Après avoir pesé ses options, il a décidé de demander à Bella, ce qui lui donnerait du temps avec son père avant qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir pendant un certain temps. Cela ne serait pas passer du bon temps avec lui, mais elle pourrait tout de même parler avec lui pendant qu'elle conduirait.

'' - Bella, aimerais-tu venir ? Tu pourrais conduire afin que je puisse me concentrer sur ton père et cela te donnerait le temps de lui dire ce que tu voudrais. '' Jasper a demandé quand il y a eu une accalmie dans les cris.

Bella l'a regardé, surprise et incertaine. Jasper l'a regardée directement dans les yeux et s'y est perdu pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ait attiré son attention. Edward s'est levé et a poussé Bella derrière lui.

'' - Non ! D'abord tu attaques son père et maintenant tu la veux ? Je ne laisserais pas cela se produire. '' Edward a grogné.

Bella n'a rien dit, mais Jasper pouvait sentir sa peur d'être avec lui. Jasper a baissé la tête de honte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un autre grognement, féminin celui-là. Esmé est venue et s'est tenue en face de la famille, visage vivant de la fureur.

'' - Cela suffit à présent, si Jasper ne veut pas se défendre, je vais le faire. Regardez ses yeux. '' A-t-elle dit en pointant un doigt vers Jasper. '' - Vous pouvez sentir Victoria sur Charlie, manifestement ce n'est pas Jasper qui l'a attaqué. ''

Il y a eu un silence assourdissant et Jasper a envoyé sa gratitude à Esmé. Elle lui a souri et a continué. '' - Je vais te conduire, Jasper. Donne-moi une minute pour préparer un sac. ''

'' - Quoi ? Non, Jasper, tu es mon compagnon, tu ne peux pas me laisser aussi longtemps. '' Alice a dit.

Jasper a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Tu peux venir. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

'' - Tu sais qu'ils me détestent, Jazzy et le sentiment est mutuel. Laisse Emmett et Rosalie l'emmener là-bas. Peter et Char ont l'habitude des nouveaux-né, ils peuvent s'en occuper. '' Alice a dit avec une moue sur les lèvres.

Jasper s'est senti déchiré. Il voulait réellement faire n'importe quoi pour Alice, mais il se sentait une obligation envers Charlie. Il lui avait promis. Peter et Char étaient plus que capable de gérer un nouveau-né, mais Charlie ne les connaissait pas. Il connaissait Jasper, même si ce n'était pas très bien.

'' - Je suis désolé, Alice, mais je dois le faire. '' A-t-il dit avec de véritables regrets.

'' - Tu ne peux pas aller vivre avec des buveurs d'humains pendant une année, Jasper. Il te sera pratiquement impossible de tenir ce régime. '' Carlisle a dit d'un ton égal.

Jasper s'est tourné vers Carlisle un peu perplexe. Pourquoi n'était-il pas inquiet que ce soit Esmé qui le conduise ? Elle serait absente et loin de lui pendant trois jours au minimum, plus si elle attendait que la transformation de Charlie soit complète. Comment pouvait-il être plus préoccupé par un hypothétique glissement de Jasper ? Honnêtement, il pensait que ce serait plus facile de tenir le régime avec Peter et Char. Il ressentait rarement la soif de sang venant de leur part, il n'aurait donc à faire face qu'à la sienne seulement au lieu de celle des autres.

'' - Je vais garder ce régime, Carlisle. '' Jasper lui a assuré.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu utilises le nom de Cullen si tu pars. '' Carlisle a déclaré. Esmé a sursauté sous le choc. Jasper n'a cependant pas été surpris. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un membre temporaire de cette famille, seulement accepté ici à cause d'Alice. Pourtant, cela faisait mal. Esmé a fusillé Carlisle du regard, puis l'a frôlé en passant devant lui pour aller préparer son sac. La pièce était calme, tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées.

'' - Tu reviendras, Jazzy. La traction d'accouplement ne te permettra pas de me quitter. '' Alice a dit avec confiance. Jasper l'a regardée et a souri d'un air entendu. D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. La traction d'accouplement serait douloureuse, mais il avait l'habitude de la douleur. Il était prêt à parier que ce serait Alice qui céderait et qui viendrait à lui. Elle n'avait jamais réellement ressenti la douleur et elle ne serait pas en mesure de résister à l'attraction. Alice a quitté la pièce en colère et Jasper a presque ri à ses pitreries.

Carlisle s'est retourné et a quitté la pièce sans un mot. Il semblait y avoir de l'inquiétude dans ses émotions et Jasper a froncé les sourcils en regardant son dos. Edward s'est levé et a quitté la pièce en prenant Bella avec lui. Elle s'est retournée pour le regarder.

'' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais dû présumer... '' Elle a commencé, mais Jasper l'a coupée.

'' - Je comprends, Bella. Je vais demander à Charlie de t'appeler dès qu'il en sera capable. '' Jasper a dit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable, ses doutes envers lui étaient valables. Ils ont quitté la pièce alors que Bella se penchait contre Edward pour pleurer.

Emmett et Rosalie ont été les derniers à sortir. Emmett est resté sur le canapé alors que Rose s'approchait de lui lentement. Elle est tombée à genoux près de lui.

'' - Jasper, je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû le voir. C'était évident, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par mes propres besoins, que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ils ont raison à mon sujet, je suis égoïste. '' Rose a dit, du venin plein les yeux.

Jasper lui a tendu la main avec le bras qui ne touchait pas le chef. Il l'a attirée contre sa poitrine. '' - Non, Rose, tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es une femme forte qui est aussi belle à l'intérieur et qu'à l'extérieur. '' A-t-il murmuré dans ses cheveux. Rosalie s'est étouffée avec un sanglot.

'' - Je suis à peine jolie, Jasper, je suis une salope glaciale. Il te suffit de le demander à n'importe qui. '' A dit Rosalie avec un rire d'autodépréciation.

'' - Ne pense jamais cela, tu es ma jumelle, ma sœur, je t'aime, Rose. '' A-t-il dit en lui envoyant des vagues d'amour.

Rose a sangloté plus fort et Jasper l'a serrée dans ses bras. '' - Je suis censée m'excuser et te réconforter, mon frère. '' Elle a dit avec un autre demi-sourire. '' - Je t'aime mon jumeau, que vais-je faire pendant que tu seras partie ? ''

'' - Tu feras vivre l'enfer à Edward et Alice et faire chauffer les cartes de crédit de Carlisle. '' Jasper a dit avec un sourire narquois.

Rose l'a frappé avec amusement sur l'épaule et s'est éloignée de son étreinte. '' - Reste en sécurité, mon frère et reviens-nous. Tu es trop sublime, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. ''

'' - Les hommes ne sont pas sublimes, Rose, ils sont beaux. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire narquois.

Rose s'est penchée avec un regard sérieux sur le visage, elle a tendu la main et a caressé son visage. '' - Tu es sublime, mon frère. '' A-t-elle dit, elle est ensuite sortie rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Jasper a secoué la tête, il ne pourrait jamais être beau, son passé était trop sombre pour le lui permettre. Il a attendu encore dix minutes avant le retour d'Esmé.

'' - Tu es prêt ? '' A-t-elle demandé doucement. Jasper a hoché la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever Charlie. Il a pris soin de maintenir le contact avec sa peau afin qu'il puisse minimiser sa douleur. Habituellement, il ne prenait pas toute la souffrance. Dans les guerres du Sud, Maria ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle croyait que la douleur les endurcissait pour la vie difficile qui les attendait, mais elle n'était pas ici actuellement et il ne pouvait pas laisser Charlie souffrir. La brûlure commençait à peine, elle était tellement mauvaise, mais pas autant qu'elle le serait bientôt. Ce serait atroce. Il fallait les prendre tous les deux en considération, aussi bien Charlie que Bella.

Ils se sont approchés du 4x4 d'Esmé et elle a ouvert la portière arrière pour Jasper et Charlie. Jasper a senti un picotement à l'arrière de son cou et s'est retourné pour voir Bella les regarder par la fenêtre à l'étage. Il pouvait voir les larmes coulant sur son visage. Son cœur s'est brisé pour elle et il lui a envoyé une vague de confiance et de courage en espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il prendrait soin de son père. Les coins des lèvres de Bella se sont levés et elle lui a donné un petit sourire. Il lui a retourné son sourire qui était tout sauf timide, il était même radieux et il a pu voir une rougeur envahir ses joues.

Il est resté un moment qui a semblé durer une éternité à la regarder avant qu'Esmé ne se racle la gorge et il a réalisé qu'ils devaient y aller. Il a eu du mal à se détourner d'elle, mais il a réussi et ils sont montés dans la voiture. Esmé a pris le siège du conducteur et la voiture a commencé à rouler. Jasper a regardé la fenêtre et Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir du tout.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **POV Bella**

Bella a laissé Edward l'emmener à l'étage. Honnêtement, il l'avait presque portée alors qu'elle avait l'impression que toute son énergie allait lui manquer. Son père passait actuellement par la douleur de la transformation et souffrait à cause d'elle. Elle a brièvement fermé les yeux alors que la fureur menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle approchait du haut de l'escalier pour avoir un autre aperçu de Charlie seulement pour voir un spectacle qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendu à voir.

Rosalie, la reine des glaces, la femme qui était si froide et désapprobatrice envers elle, était appuyée sur l'épaule de Jasper, ses propres épaules secouées comme si elle pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rosalie avoir l'air aussi vulnérable, mais en regardant Jasper la réconforter, elle semblait être plus humaine et souffrir. Elle a regardé le visage de Jasper pour essayer de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Rosalie s'était effondrée, mais a seulement vu la douleur et la compassion sur son beau visage. Elle s'est détournée rapidement de la scène, ayant l'impression qu'elle empiétait sur un moment intime.

Bella a levé les yeux vers le visage parfait d'Edward. Il était absolument parfait et à sa façon, bon pour elle. Elle a ressenti de la culpabilité au sujet de ses réflexions sur la beauté de Jasper. Elle n'avait jamais réellement regardé Jasper. Une fois qu'elle avait découvert qu'il appartenait à Alice, elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à lui. Tous les hommes Cullen étaient beaux et elle s'était concentrée sur la beauté d'Edward jusqu'à une conversation avec Angela. Elle se souvenait de ses soupirs en disant à son amie à quel point Edward était très bon pour elle et Angela l'avait raillée.

'' - Si tu me le demandes, c'est Jasper qui est le plus beau à regarder aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement et c'est Alice qui ne le mérite pas. '' Angela avait dit sarcastiquement, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et elle avait couvert sa bouche avec sa main quand Bella l'avait regardée d'un air choqué.

'' - Comment peux-tu dire cela ? '' Bella avait demandé un peu trop fort.

Angela avait fermé sa bouche et avait semblé réfléchir avant de répondre. '' - Je suis désolée, Bella je ne voulais pas dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec Edward, mais il se promène comme un de ces poètes bohèmes souffrant qui font tout un spectacle de leur souffrance en baissant les yeux quand ils voient des personnes autour d'eux. Je sais qu'Alice est ta meilleure amie, mais cette jeune fille ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux dernières créations de mode. ''

'' - Nous vivons à Forks pour l'amour du ciel. Avec une industrie forestière dans une aussi mauvaise passe, la moitié des habitants de la ville se battent simplement pour manger et son spectacle avec la mode et non seulement insultant, mais c'est nuisible pour les gens. Jasper est un ange, il ne communique pas, mais savais-tu que lorsque la mère de Ben a fait une pneumonie, il s'est rendu chez elle chaque jour pour faire ses achats et ses commissions ? Il a même fait les repas pour eux. Il ne le dira pas, mais je sais que c'est lui qui a laissé ce chèque à la famille Walker quand leur père a eu cette crise cardiaque. '' Angela s'est arrêtée alors que Bella la regardait bouche bée.

Bella a fermé la bouche avec un claquement. Elle s'est sentie obligée de défendre Edward et Alice. '' - Jasper porte également des vêtements de marque et tu ne comprends pas ce qu'Edward doit supporter. '' A-t-elle dit en pensant à la lutte d'Edward qui entendait les pensées de chacun et qui devait contrôler sa soif de sang. Même si une petite voix dans ses pensées lui chuchotait que Jasper devait se battre beaucoup plus contre sa soif de sang et que ressentir les émotions de chacun devait être difficile pour lui en étant autour d'adolescents hormonaux. Elle avait chassé ses sentiments en pensant qu'elles étaient déloyales et avait regardé Angela.

Angela a secoué la tête : '' - Il n'exhibe pas ses vêtements, Bella. Honnêtement, il ne donne même pas l'impression d'être à l'aise en les portant. Il ne commente pas non plus le goût de tout le monde de façon négative. La plupart d'entre nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre des vêtements de créateurs. '' Sur ce, Angela s'était éloignée et leur amitié s'était refroidie. Son amitié avec Angela manquait sincèrement à Bella, elle était réellement une personne agréable.

'' - Edward, je veux aller avec Jasper et Esmé. Je vais partir avant que Charlie ne se réveille, mais je n'ai pas été une bonne fille. J'ai ignoré Charlie depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai besoin de ce temps pour lui dire au revoir. '' Bella a commencé. Elle avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas discuter en face de la famille. Elle savait d'après le ton de sa voix que cela allait être une lutte et avec Alice là, ils seraient à deux contre un. Edward avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit n'importe où près de Jasper. La seule fois où ils avaient été autorisés à être ensemble, c'était quand ils avaient fuient James. C'était Alice et Jasper qui l'avaient accompagnée à Phœnix.

Edward s'est pincé le nez comme s'il souffrait et Bella a su que cela n'allait pas bien se passer. Elle a presque abandonné, elle avait été tellement effrayée qu'Edward la quitte quand ils étaient revenus de Phœnix à cause de sa petite erreur. Elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle et même si cela faisait mal, elle tenait à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle avait renoncé à beaucoup pour lui, à ses amis Jacob et Angela. Son père. Bella a serré les poings de colère. Et elle a été remplie de détermination. Oui, elle renonçait à son père pour lui, mais elle allait au moins lui dire au revoir.

'' - Mon amour, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Esmé n'est pas une combattante et si Jasper craque, elle ne sera pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Je sais que tu penses que Jasper n'est pas mauvais, mais je connais ses pensées, mon amour. '' Edward a dit d'une manière condescendante.

'' - Edward... ''

'' - Écoute, mon amour, nous appellerons tous les jours, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le voir. Une fois que sa soif de sang sera sous contrôle, nous allons lui rendre visite. Tout est pour le mieux en fait, si je t'avais transformée, tu n'aurais jamais été en mesure de le revoir à nouveau. '' Edward lui a dit en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Bella l'a regardé avec surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'il n'allait pas la transformer. L'espoir a rempli son cœur, elle était peut-être simplement paranoïaque. S'il avait l'intention de la faire évoluer, il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de la quitter.

'' - Je dois aller parler à Carlisle. Hé bien, est-ce que tu seras bien en restant seule pendant quelques instants ? '' A demandé Edward. Bella n'a pu qu'acquiescer avec des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Elle a pu entendre le rire d'Edward alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

La culpabilité l'a submergée quand il a fermé la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devrait se sentir tellement coupable. Elle n'avait pas réellement choisi Edward au lieu de son père et elle verrait Charlie dans un an. Ils n'avaient pas réellement vécu ensemble pendant plus d'une semaine ou deux à la fois depuis qu'elle était enfant. _À qui la faute ?_ Une voix a murmuré dans sa tête.

Elle a porté ses poings à ses tempes. Non, elle n'allait pas se sentir coupable parce qu'elle détestait Forks, son père aurait dû partir avec Renée. Il avait été égoïste de vouloir que Renée reste dans une si petite ville. _Son père et le père de son père avaient vécu ici, il avait des racines profondes ici. C'est Renée qui avait été égoïste en n'étant pas disposée à faire des compromis. Charlie avait offert d'utiliser toutes ses économies pour aller en vacances extravagantes pour l'apaiser, cela n'avait pas été suffisant._ La voix a chuchoté.

Bella a fermé les yeux et a secoué la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui importait, c'était sa relation avec Charlie. Elle se souvenait de Charlie lui demandant de venir à la pêche avec lui et comment elle avait fait la tête en lui disant qu'elle allait retrouver Edward. Il sortait avec elle fréquemment pour manger au début, elle avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas cuisiner, mais à présent elle se demandait si ce n'était pas sa façon de passer du temps avec elle. Son esprit a été agressé par toutes les fois où Charlie avait fait des efforts hésitants pour passer du temps avec elle et où elle l'avait repoussé.

Des souvenirs de son enfance l'ont agressée. Quand elle avait neuf ans, Renée avait été arrêtée. Apparemment, elle avait laissé expirer le délai de l'assurance automobile et lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée pour la troisième fois pour excès de vitesse, la police avait perdu patience avec elle et l'avait arrêtée. Renée avait appelé Bella de la prison et Bella, n'ayant seulement que neuf ans n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire et avait appelé son père.

Charlie avait appelé le commissariat. Il avait payé toutes les amendes, qui avaient été substantielles parce que Renée avait beaucoup d'amendes impayées et s'était ensuite envolée pour Phœnix. Il n'avait pas crié, mais il avait été très sévère avec Renée. Il m'avait demandé si j'étais heureuse avec Renée. Évidemment, j'avais dit oui, j'aimais ma mère.

Charlie s'était fait alors remettre les finances de Renée pour les prendre en main et il avait fait en sorte que les factures soient payées. Bella faisait la cuisine, le ménage et faisait en sorte que sa mère se lève et aille travailler, mais Charlie gérant les finances avait été un soulagement. À neuf ans elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Plus tard, elle avait essayé de dire à Charlie qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper, mais il avait refusé en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier de cela.

Ensuite, quand elle avait eu onze ans, sa mère lui avait fait une de ces nombreuses conférences sur l'erreur de se marier jeune et avait ensuite mentionné qu'elle ne se serait jamais mariée aussi jeune si elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Elle l'avait dit à maintes reprises, mais cette fois Bella avait mieux compris ce qu'elle disait et, même si elle l'avait caché, elle avait été anéantie.

Elle avait appelé Charlie en pleurant cette nuit-là et lui avait demandé s'il la considérait également comme une erreur. Charlie lui avait dit avec fermeté que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, qu'elle était la meilleure chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Un mois plus tard, elle avait reçu un collier avec un cygne sur lui. Sur le verso était écrit en lettres minuscules qu'elle avait eu du mal à lire « Ne doute jamais de mon amour ». Bella a palpé le collier, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues.

Elle s'est dirigée lentement vers la fenêtre et a regardé en bas pour voir Jasper sur le point d'entrer dans le 4x4. Jasper s'est retourné vers elle et Bella n'a pas pu détourner le regard. Ses yeux ont transpercé les siens. '' - S'il te plaît, prends soin de lui. '' A-t-elle prié silencieusement. Une vague de confiance et de courage est arrivée et elle a su que Jasper lui disait qu'il allait s'occuper de son père. Elle l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir, elle s'est ensuite laissée glisser lentement vers le sol. Un petit trou est apparu dans son cœur et il semblait grandir avec chaque kilomètre qui la séparait de son père.

 **POV Jasper**

Jasper a utilisé sa main libre pour se frotter la poitrine. La traction d'accouplement commençait à s'intensifier avec chaque kilomètre qui le séparait d'Alice. Ajouter à cela la brûlure qui augmentait dans Charlie...

'' - Parle-moi, Esmé. S'il te plaît, n'importe quoi juste pour me distraire. La traction et la brûlure... '' A murmuré Jasper avec douleur.

Esmé l'a regardé dans le rétroviseur. '' - Jasper, tu ne devrais pas prendre la douleur de Charlie. '' Lui a-t-elle dit avec inquiétude.

'' - Je peux le supporter, c'est seulement que la douleur de la traction d'accouplement rend les choses plus difficile... '' A répondu Jasper avec une grimace.

Esmé l'a regardé d'un air confus. '' - La traction d'accouplement ? ''

Jasper l'a regardée avec surprise. Elle ne la sentait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir ce qu'était la traction d'accouplement ? Jasper a secoué la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler de ce sujet avec elle pour l'instant, il ne serait pas en mesure d'avoir la compassion nécessaire si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai.

'' - S'il te plaît, Esmé. Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de ta vie, s'il te plaît ? '' L'a-t-il suppliée en fermant les yeux.

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ma vie n'était pas intéressante. Je n'étais pas très intelligente ni suffisamment jolie. J'étais une grande déception pour mon père... '' Esmé a semblé perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment et Jasper a senti dans ses émotions des sentiments d'indignité et de solitude qu'elle tenait habituellement en échec. Même ses sentiments étaient, d'une certaine manière, innocents venant d'elle, elle était une âme tellement belle.

'' - Mon père avait l'habitude de nous frapper ma mère et moi. Je suppose que je le méritais, je n'ai jamais été en mesure de réellement faire quelque chose de bien. Ma sœur toutefois était belle et talentueuse et papa était fou d'elle. Je n'ai réussi à faire qu'une seule chose de bien aux yeux de mon père, c'était d'attirer l'attention d'Henry. Henry était riche et beau et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il voulait de moi, de sorte que j'ai accepté de l'épouser avec empressement. '' Esmé a fermé les yeux un instant.

'' - Cela ne lui a pas pris longtemps avant qu'il ne commence également à me frapper. Même s'il était loin d'être aussi cruel que mon père. J'ai vécu comme une morte, même si je marchais et agissais comme si j'étais en vie. La seule façon de faire face, était de ne pas me permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. '' Esmé a souri et Jasper l'a regardée à travers le miroir, son sourire était à couper le souffle. Il pouvait sentir le bonheur et la joie que cet instant lui avait donné. Esmé est restée silencieuse pendant un long moment avant de finalement continuer.

'' - Nous l'avons appelé Henri junior et l'avons appelé J. R. pour éviter toute confusion. Henry est devenu plus agréable et a cessé de me frapper. J'étais tellement heureuse avec mon magnifique petit garçon et bien que je n'arrivais pas à pardonner à Henry pour les horribles années antérieures de notre mariage, j'étais parvenue à être heureuse avec lui pour notre fils. ''

'' - Les années ont passé et quand J. R. avait cinq ans, l'entreprise de Henry s'est effondrée. Il a perdu tout son argent et a commencé à boire beaucoup. Il a de nouveau recommencé à me battre. La vie est devenue un enfer, mais cette fois j'avais J. R. et je ne pouvais pas de nouveau retomber dans l'état de zombie que j'étais auparavant. Cela a semblé rendre Henry plus instable et il a commencé à frapper J. R. ''

Esmé a laissé échapper un sanglot. Jasper a tendu sa main libre par-dessus le dossier du siège et lui a serré l'épaule, lui envoyant une petite quantité d'amour. La douleur physique qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait pas de lui offrir plus de réconfort que cela. Esmé lui a embrassé la main et l'a tapoté avec gratitude. ''- Il a tué J. R. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'enfuir. Si j'avais été plus courageuse... '' Esmé a secoué la tête.

'' - Je ne pouvais pas vivre alors que mon ange avait disparu, j'ai essayé de me suicider. J'ai sauté d'une falaise. '' Esmé a laissé échapper un rire sarcastique rempli d'amertume. '' - Carlisle m'a trouvée à la morgue, mais j'étais toujours en vie. Il m'a transformée. Il m'a dit que j'allais être la mère de ses enfants. Je n'ai pas tout compris à l'époque, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de faire ce que l'on me disait que j'ai simplement accepté. La seule chose que j'avais décidé de faire par moi-même avait été de prendre ma vie et j'avais échoué. Je l'ai épousé et j'ai tenté d'être une mère pour Edward. Edward ne m'a jamais réellement acceptée, mais j'ai essayé. Plus tard, il a transformé Rosalie... '' Un regard d'amour est venu sur son visage alors qu'elle pensait à Rose.

'' - Rose a été tellement blessée et brisée. Elle était si pleine de colère. Elle est tellement plus forte que je ne l'étais. Là où je sentais que je méritais tout ce qui m'était arrivé et avait réagi en me fermant au monde, elle était furieuse. Elle est tellement forte qu'elle n'aurait jamais fermé ses émotions, ni aurait cessé de vivre comme je l'avais fait. '' Esmé a dit avec fierté.

Intérieurement, Jasper était en désaccord, il connaissait sa sœur mieux que cela. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Rosalie croyait qu'elle méritait ce qui lui était arrivé et se sentait entachée à cause de cela. Elle montrait simplement une façade agressive envers le monde. Esmé avait raison sur un point cependant, Rose n'aurait jamais fermé ses émotions pour devenir un zombie. Même si elle souhaitait très souvent être morte, Rosalie n'allait jamais se suicider.

'' - Quand elle a trouvé Emmett, j'ai été heureuse pour elle. Carlisle ne voulait pas le transformer. '' Esmé a fait une pause et s'est mise à rire un peu. Jasper appréciait son rire et les sentiments d'affections et d'amusement qu'elle émettait, mais la douleur devenait plus difficile à gérer et il a enlevé sa main de son épaule pour agripper sa poitrine. '' - Cela a été la première fois que j'ai élevé la voix contre Carlisle. Je lui ai demandé de le transformer pour elle. ''

'' - Ensuite, Alice et toi êtes arrivés à notre porte. Alice est simplement entrée comme si elle était propriétaire des lieux et tu la suivais avec ce regard d'humilité et de souffrance... '' Esmé s'est tue, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Jasper pouvait sentir son amour et sa compassion pour lui. Il n'aimait pas la pitié, mais il savait que ce qu'Esmé ressentait n'était pas vraiment de la pitié, elle avait réellement compris ce que c'était de vivre avec la souffrance. Esmé l'a regardé et il s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé sur le corps de Charlie.

Il a réussi à maintenir le contact avec Charlie, mais son corps était fermement enroulé sur lui-même pour tenter de garder la douleur en lui-même et non pas la projeter. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder Esmé, mais il savait qu'elle était inquiète. Elle s'est retournée vers la route et il a senti l'augmentation de la vitesse. Elle a commencé à chanter une berceuse et Jasper s'est perdu en elle alors qu'il flottait dans un océan de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité avait passé avec simplement la jolie voix d'Esmé pour le calmer, quand ils se sont finalement arrêtés. Il a senti de l'air dans le 4x4 quand la portière a été ouverte avec force et quelqu'un a essayé de lui arracher Charlie des mains. Il a refusé de le lâcher et finalement la personne a renoncé.

'' - Foutu connard, tu n'étais pas obligé de lui prendre toute la douleur, tu sais. '' Jasper pouvait sentir la colère rayonner de Peter, mais encore une fois, il était déterminé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Charlie ressentir de la douleur. '' - Putain ! Tu es tellement têtu. '' Il pouvait entendre Peter faire les cent pas. Un sanglot s'est échappé d'Esmé et il lui a envoyé une petite vague apaisante. '' - Bordel ! '' Peter a crié, puis il a semblé se ressaisir.

'' - Je suis désolé d'avoir juré, M'dame. Il est foutrement obstiné. Il ne va pas laisser Charlie sentir quoi que ce soit et avec la traction d'accouplement en plus... Nous allons devoir garder nos émotions tranquilles, c'est vraiment la seule chose que nous pouvons faire. Je suis désolé pour mon emportement. J'espérais le secouer ou faire sortir le Major, mais... '' Jasper avait déjà compris cela, mais il était déterminé à ce que Charlie ne ressente pas la douleur. Pour Bella...

'' - Nous avons un lit de prêt pour eux et ton chant semble les aider. Jasper, cela va être difficile de vous porter tous les deux dans la maison, peux-tu marcher ? Je peux tenir Charlie pour toi... '' Jasper lui a grogné dessus, il connaissait suffisamment bien Peter pour savoir que s'il lâchait Charlie, Peter allait le lui enlever. Il s'est levé lentement et péniblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de mettre un pied devant l'autre alors qu'il conduisait Charlie dans la maison. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison a semblé prendre des heures et Jasper s'est écroulé dans le lit déjà préparé avec gratitude. Il a maintenu une prise serrée sur le bras de Charlie, inquiet que Peter ne les sépare si jamais il le lâchait.

'' - Esmé, nous avons mis un fauteuil pour toi à côté de Charlie. Il y a une cuvette d'eau fraîche pour que tu puisses apaiser la douleur de Charlie, ce qui à son tour aidera Jasper. Char, ma chérie, pourrais-tu t'asseoir à côté de Jasper et l'aider ? '' Peter a demandé. Jasper a ressenti un léger amusement. Peter ne donnait jamais d'ordre à Char.

'' - Bien sûr, mon chéri. '' Char a répondu, rayonnant d'amour pour son compagnon.

'' - Esmé, je suis Char au fait. Mon grossier mari n'a aucune manière et ne nous a pas présentées. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. J'aurais souhaité cependant que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. '' Char a dit et Jasper l'a sentie tendre la main au-dessus d'eux pour serrer la main d'Esmé.

Esmé a ri : '' - La plupart des hommes sont grossiers, ma chère. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, pour les aider à apprendre les bonnes manières. Tu es vraiment magnifique et je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. '' Esmé a répondu tout en saisissant la main de Char. Jasper a su à cet instant-là qu'Esmé s'était faite une amie pour la vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité devant ses yeux rouges, ni ses cicatrices, acceptant Char immédiatement. L'amour de Jasper pour Esmé a augmenté à cet instant. La pièce s'est calmée et Esmé a commencé à chanter de nouveau sa berceuse. À nouveau, Jasper s'est perdu dans les vagues de douleur et la jolie voix d'Esmé.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Bella était assise près de la fenêtre avec son front appuyé contre la vitre froide. Il pleuvait, mais pour une fois, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Cela lui semblait normal qu'il pleuve alors que toute son âme donnait l'impression de pleurer. La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus forte avec chaque heure qui passait. Cela faisait deux jours que Jasper avait emmené son père au loin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Si seulement il l'avait défendu. S'il avait été un peu plus énergique en demandant qu'elle vienne avec eux, Edward aurait cédé, elle en était certaine. Edward ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle savait qu'Edward avait un peu peur de Jasper.

Elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer, mais elle n'a pas eu l'énergie de se retourner pour voir qui c'était. Bella espérait seulement que ce n'était pas Edward. Une main dure et froide lui a caressé les cheveux et Bella s'est retournée pour voir que c'était Rosalie qui se trouvait là. Elle avait l'air différente et, pendant un moment, Bella est sortie de sa propre introspection pour remarquer le vampire en face d'elle.

Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements normaux habituels, au lieu de cela elle portait ce qui semblait être une des chemises d'Emmett, même si elle nageait dedans et un jean. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures ni de maquillage. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir brossé ses cheveux depuis que Jasper était parti. Son expression n'était pas arrogante, mais triste. Bella a senti de la compassion s'agiter en elle et elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand Rosalie lui a tendu une assiette avec des cracottes. Un rire s'est réellement échappé de ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des jours.

'' - Edward aurait une attaque s'il savait que tu m'as nourrie avec des cracottes. '' Bella a dit avec un petit sourire.

Rosalie lui a rendu son sourire, mais il est tombé rapidement. '' - Hé bien, tu n'as pas mangé depuis qu'ils sont partis. J'espérais te séduire. ''

Bella a pris une cracotte à la fraise et a pris une bouchée. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas manger, mais Rosalie avait fait un effort et elle semblait souffrir. En la voyant commencer à manger, Rosalie s'est retournée pour partir. Bella ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et a décidé de lui parler pour essayer de la faire rester.

'' - Crois-tu qu'il va me pardonner ? '' Bella a demandé dans un murmure. Elle savait que Rosalie l'entendrait. Rose s'est arrêtée et s'est tournée presque avec regret.

'' - Les parents pardonnent toujours à leurs enfants, cela fait partie du boulot. '' Rose a dit avec un doux sourire. Bella a fermé les yeux et a secoué la tête.

'' - Non, pas papa, Jasper. '' Elle a dit à nouveau en murmurant, revoyant le visage de Jasper quand elle avait évacué sa colère et sa peur sur lui quand il avait apporté Charlie chez les Cullen. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir parce que, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage accablé quand elle l'avait giflé.

Rosalie est venue vers elle et s'est assise à côté d'elle. Bella a ouvert les yeux, mais Rose ne la regardait pas, elle regardait par la fenêtre avec une expression chagrinée. '' - Jasper pense qu'il le mérite. ''

Cela ne l'a pas fait se sentir mieux. Bella s'est mise à pleurer.

'' - Bella, tu es la petite amie de son frère. Il ne te connaît pas très bien. Combien de fois avez-vous même parlé ensemble ? Je suis sa sœur, sa jumelle, la seule dans cette stupide famille autre qu'Esmé qui l'a soutenu et ne l'a pas blâmé pour tout, même si je l'ai également blâmé l'autre jour. '' Rose a dit et ses épaules se sont mises à trembler avec ses sanglots silencieux. Bella s'est rapprochée et a mis ses bras autour d'elle, voulant la réconforter. Elles sont restées assises là un long moment avant que Bella ne s'est finalement reculée.

'' - Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé. Il semble toujours se cacher derrière Alice qui, soyons clair, éclipse chacun d'entre nous. Mais je lui ai parlé une fois. À Phœnix, quand nous étions à l'hôtel et alors que je devenais folle d'inquiétude que l'un de vous puisse être blessée à cause de moi. Je me sentais indigne et Jasper m'a dit que j'en valais la peine. '' Bella a fait une pause et a souri à ce souvenir. '' - Il semblait savoir exactement ce que je voulais entendre, mais il semblait tellement sincère que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai réellement senti que j'en valais la peine. ''

Rose a souri tendrement. '' - Il est comme ça. Je me souviens qu'avant qu'il arrive dans la famille, j'étais réellement furieuse tout le temps. Je détestais ma vie. Je détestais Edward... '' Elle a fait une pause et Bella savait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire du mal de lui. '' - Je détestais Carlisle pour m'avoir transformée. Personne ne peut haïr Esmé. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant une pause pour rire.

'' - Quand Carlisle a transformé Emmett, je me suis sentie un peu mieux, mais je ne pouvais pas être avec mon Emmy. Mon pauvre ours d'Emmy. Il a dû supporter d'être accouplé avec une salope glaciale. '' Rose a regardé le sol en silence pendant un long moment. Bella commençait tout juste à penser qu'elle ne continuerait pas quand elle a parlé à nouveau.

'' - Je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmy me toucher. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile pour un vampire mâle accouplé ? Surtout un nouveau-né ? Je ne me sentais pas respectable et dans mon esprit tordu, je pensais que si j'étais intime avec lui, il saurait à quel point j'étais vraiment entachée et laide à l'intérieur. Puis Jasper et Alice sont arrivés à notre porte. '' Rose a souri à nouveau.

'' - Il y avait Alice, si belle et si pleine de vie que je l'ai immédiatement détestée. Ensuite j'ai vu Jasper debout là, la tête baissée, et j'ai pensé qu'il était le plus beau vampire que je n'avais jamais vu, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on le remarque. À présent Bella, ne te méprends pas. Je sais qu'extérieurement je suis belle. C'est l'intérieur qui... '' Rose a secoué la tête.

'' - Je me sentais angoissée, la seule chose que j'avais pour moi était ma beauté. Les gens disaient que j'étais la plus belle femme-vampire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était important pour moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu à quel point Jasper m'éclipsait. Jasper m'a regardée et a ignoré tous les autres pour se concentrer sur moi. Il a soulevé mon menton et m'a forcée à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il m'a dit « Je suis un empathe. Je peux sentir l'angoisse, la colère et le doute, mais également une grande fidélité et de l'amour. » Il a fermé les yeux après cela, il a souri et a ensuite continué « Tu es belle. » A-t-il dit les yeux toujours fermés. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas te dire ce que cela signifiait pour moi, Bella. Je m'étais sentie tellement laide à l'intérieur et pendant si longtemps. Et voilà que cet homme qui pouvait voir en moi me disait que j'étais belle. J'ai commencé à guérir ce jour-là. Même si je ne pourrais jamais donner un enfant à mon Emmy, au moins à présent j'ai commencé à lui montrer mon amour pour lui. '' Rose a terminé avec un sourire affectueux.

Les deux femmes sont restées perdues dans leurs pensées sur Jasper pendant une minute. Bella était heureuse de comprendre un peu plus Rose. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qui avait causé tant de douleur à Rose, elle était heureuse que Jasper ait pu l'aider. Elle a pensé à chaque rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Malheureusement, elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais une chose qu'elle avait remarquée, c'est qu'il ne se défendait jamais.

La famille l'appelait constamment le plus faible. Edward avait toujours un regard de dégoût quand il parlait de lui. Alice semblait avoir peu de respect pour lui, lui donnant des ordres comme à un chien. Esmé l'avait défendu, mais personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Cela devait cesser. Bella a regardé le visage triste de Rose, elle avait besoin de son frère et honnêtement, Bella avait besoin de son père, la douleur dans sa poitrine empirait chaque jour.

'' - Rosalie, voudrais-tu bien m'aider ? '' A demandé Bella.

Rose a eu l'air un peu surprise. '' - De quoi as-tu besoin, Bella ? Et appelle-moi Rose. ''

'' - Je dois aller voir mon père. Je vais dire à Edward que je dois y aller. Je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas me laisser faire, mais avec toi et Emmett de mon côté, nous pourrions peut-être convaincre Carlisle. '' Bella a plaidé.

'' - Carlisle ne sera jamais de notre côté et ce serait très dangereux pour toi d'être autour de ton père quand il va se réveiller. '' Rose a dit tristement.

Bella a serré sa poitrine, la douleur a semblé s'intensifier au rejet de Rosalie. '' - Merci, Rose. '' Elle a murmuré, des larmes coulant en cascade sur ses joues.

Rose l'a regardée avec perplexité. ''- Bella, que ressens-tu ? ''

'' - Il y a une douleur dans ma poitrine, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait déchiré mon cœur et parfois mon corps semble être sur le feu. Je ressens le besoin désespéré d'aller retrouver mon père... '' Bella s'est tue, puis d'une petite voix elle a ajouté : '' - Et je dois faire des excuses à Jasper.''

Rose s'est levée brusquement, comme si elle était abasourdie. Bella l'a observée alors que différentes émotions traversaient rapidement son visage. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'elle pensait, mais avant de pouvoir sortir le moindre mot, un gigantesque sourire est apparu sur le visage de Rose. Elle a frappé ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant d'embrasser brusquement Bella sur le front.

'' - C'est parfait ! Tu es parfaite ! '' Rose a frappé de nouveau dans ses mains. '' - Oui, bien sûr, Bella ! Emmett et moi allons t'emmener au Texas et peu importe ce que les autres diront. '' Rose a laissé échapper un couinement féminin très aigu et a quitté la pièce. Bella l'a regardée partir avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se produire ? Bella est restée assise là pendant un très long moment, la bouche béante, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward est entré dans la chambre.

'' - Quel est le problème mon amour, tu as l'air stupéfait ? '' A demandé Edward alors qu'il asseyait à côté d'elle. Il a regardé sa cracotte à la fraise avec dégoût, mais pour une fois, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Bella a débattu intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait lui parler de son entretien avec Rose et de la décision de Rose de l'aider à se rendre au Texas. Il devait sûrement l'avoir déjà lu dans son esprit, puisqu'il devait l'avoir vu dans l'entrée. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, il a commencé à parler.

'' - J'ai vu Rose dans l'entrée, elle semblait heureuse pour la première fois depuis que Jasper est partie. Je n'ai pas pu lire ce qui la rendait tellement heureuse. L'as-tu complimentée sur la façon dont elle était jolie dans une des chemises d'Emmett apparemment ou quelque chose ? '' Edward a dit avec un ricanement. Bella l'a regardé avec colère et Edward a essayé rapidement d'arranger les choses.

'' - Je plaisantais, mon amour. Désolé, ce n'était pas drôle. '' A-t-il dit avec un regard très contrit. Bella a effacé la colère de son visage, elle ne voulait pas commencer cette conversation en étant furieuse, cela ne se déroulerait pas bien.

'' - Edward, je veux aller voir mon père. '' Bella a commencé en espérant que sa voix sonnait résolue.

'' - Nous avons parlé de cela auparavant, Isabella. C'est trop dangereux. '' Edward a dit avec un soupir exaspéré.

'' - Edward je vais y aller, avec ou sans toi ! '' Bella a déclaré brusquement. Elle ne se souciait plus de son approbation. Si cela signifiait qu'il la quitte, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie en ayant peur qu'il la quitte. Si son amour pour elle était aussi fragile, alors ce n'était pas la peine de s'y accrocher aussi fermement. Elle a soutenu son regard, refusant de se laisser éblouir.

Edwrad n'a rien dit pendant un long moment, il l'a simplement étudiée. Finalement il a parlé : '' - Mon Amour, hé bien si c'est aussi important pour toi, je vais faire un marché avec toi. Je vais te préparer un bon déjeuner, quelque chose de mieux que des cracottes. Je vais faire les bagages pendant que tu mangeras. Lorsque tu auras terminé, nous partirons. ''

Bella l'a regardé fixement. Qu'il accepte aurait dû lui faire plaisir. Cela prouvait simplement qu'il avait aussi peur de la perdre qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il préparait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Juste à cet instant, une vague de douleur l'a traversée, elle a saisi sa poitrine en se pliant en deux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en feu. Une vision du visage de Jasper souffrant est apparu derrière ses yeux. '' - Jasper ! '' Elle a hurlé.

Tout aussi rapidement que la douleur intense avait commencé, elle s'est terminée en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une simple douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle s'est frottée la poitrine. _Seigneur, quand cela allait-il cesser ?_ A-t-elle pensé. Elle a entendu le cliquetis des plats et elle a levé les yeux pour voir Edward entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture. Elle l'a regardé abasourdie. Combien de temps avait duré l'incident ? Edward n'avait rien vu ? Elle a étudié son visage, mais il a simplement souri et lui a posé le plateau sur les genoux.

'' - Souviens-toi de notre marché, mon amour. Tu dois manger tout cela. '' Il lui a dit. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vue. Bella a été extrêmement soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voie. Bella a froncé les sourcils à ses pensées, mais a rapidement pioché dans les aliments. Le plus vite elle mangerait, le plus vite ils pourraient partir. Il lui avait fait du fromage grillé et de la soupe à la tomate. Bella a mangé avec énergie, buvant rapidement son lait. Il était plutôt bon. Bella a regardé Edward pour le féliciter quand elle a remarqué qu'il la regardait avec un sourire très satisfait.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela l'a rendue mal à l'aise. Elle a regardé sa nourriture, s'apprêtant à prendre une autre bouchée quand la pièce a commencé à devenir floue. Elle a levé les yeux vers Edward à nouveau complètement choquée. Edward l'avait droguée. La dernière chose qu'elle a vu quand elle est tombée en arrière, c'est Edward attrapant le plateau. _Hé bien, au moins, je n'ai pas fait de dégâts._ A-t-elle pensé avant que le médicament ne fasse son effet.

* * *

Bella flottait sur un nuage. Elle avait besoin d'être réveillée, il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne se souvenait pas tout à fait de ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était crucial. Elle entendait des voix et elle a essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils étaient tellement lourds.

'' - Tu l'as droguée, Edward ? '' Bella a reconnu la voix de Carlisle et a lutté contre la drogue pour essayer de l'appeler afin qu'il l'aide, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire réagir son corps à ses ordres.

'' - J'ai dû le faire Carlisle. Alice est Dieu sait où avec Garrett. Les Volturi ont appelé pour te rencontrer et je dois retrouver Victoria. '' Edward a dit. À présent, Bella luttait pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Alice était avec Garrett ? Pourquoi, si elle était la compagne de Jasper, Edward laissait-il entendre qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant ?

'' - Elle était déterminée à aller retrouver Jasper et son père. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela sans qu'Alice l'accompagne. Jasper est peut-être stupide, mais pas à ce point-là. Si la traction d'accouplement s'arrête quand Bella arrive sans Alice, il va comprendre. Ou pire encore, Charlie va la tuer et si cela arrive, Aro aura nos têtes. Si elle meurt, Jasper suivra aussitôt et tu sais qu'Aro veut l'utiliser. Personnellement, je pense que ce serait mieux de le tuer. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Edward ! '' Carlisle a dit avec un grognement. Carlisle était tellement différent de ce qu'il était habituellement pour elle, qu'elle doutait que ce soit lui. '' - As-tu perdu ton charme, Edward ? Elle ne bougera pas si tu lui dis de ne pas le faire. '' Carlisle a continué d'une voix normale.

'' - Elle ressent l'attraction. Elle a saisi sa poitrine et a crié le nom de Jasper. Elle est débrouillarde, elle a réussi à échapper à Jasper à l'aéroport. Je n'ai aucun respect pour l'intelligence de Jasper, mais elle a tout de même réussi à leur échapper à tous les deux, Alice et lui. J'ai paniqué et à présent, je pense que nous devons continuer à la garder droguée jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne et ensuite nous pourrons tous aller au Texas. '' Edward a déclaré. L'esprit de Bella était embrumé avec les médicaments, mais elle commençait lentement à comprendre ce qui se passait.

'' - Tu dois rester avec Bella, Edward. Ce serait trop risqué de la laisser seule pendant que tu seras dehors pour chercher Victoria. '' Carlisle lui a ordonné.

'' - Elle est ma compagne, Carlisle. Elle ne m'a pas contacté depuis qu'elle a attaqué Charlie. Elle est blessée, je peux le sentir. '' Edward a plaidé. _Sa compagne ?_ Bella a pensé avec indignation.

'' - Je ne m'en soucie pas, Edward, elle a tout mis en péril en attaquant Charlie. '' Carlisle a déclaré avec de la colère dans la voix.

'' - S'il te plaît, Carlisle, c'est de ma faute, elle m'a vu embrasser Bella et elle était jalouse. ''

'' - Non, Edward. Où sont Emmett et Rosalie ? '' A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Dehors pour faire ce qu'ils font toujours. '' A répondu Edward comme un enfant irascible.

'' - Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, Edward. Je vais être aussi rapide que possible. Si Alice revient avant moi, tu peux la laisser avec Bella, mais quelqu'un va devoir rester avec Bella à tout moment. Tu as compris ? '' Carlisle a dit comme un père parlant à un enfant gâté.

'' - Oui ! '' Edward a sifflé. Bella a dérivé dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Bella a senti une main fraîche sur son front et elle s'est battue pour reprendre conscience. Elle a réussi à ouvrir à peine les yeux et a vu un halo de cheveux d'or. Ses yeux se sont de nouveau rapidement fermés, mais l'effort en avait valu la peine. Rose était avec elle.

'' - Chut, Bella, tu as besoin de sommeil. Nous partirons quand tu seras réveillée.'' Rose lui a dit.

Bella a de nouveau lutté. '' - Droggggguééééé... '' Elle a haleté en espérant que ce soit suffisamment fort pour être entendu. Elle a senti un changement sur son lit et ses yeux ont été ouverts de force. Elle s'est souvenue qu'une fois Edward lui avait dit que Rosalie avait suivi une formation pour être infirmière et qu'elle aidait parfois Carlisle. Rose a senti son pouls.

'' - Qui t'a fait cela ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec colère.

'' - Edddd... '' C'était trop difficile de terminer, mais cela a été suffisant.

'' - Edward. '' Rose a grogné. Bella s'est sentie soulevée et transportée.

'' - Emmett, nous emmenons Bella au Texas ! Edward l'a droguée, nous devons partir maintenant. '' Rose a aboyé. Bella a entendu un très fort grognement.

'' - Pas maintenant, Emmy. Nous devons mettre Bella en sécurité, ensuite nous pourrons prendre soin d'Edward. '' Rose lui a dit.

'' - D'accord, mais je veux être le premier à lui arracher les bras. '' Emmett a dit.

Bella s'est sentie bouger, mais elle n'a plus combattu pour rester consciente. Elle savait qu'Emmett et Rose allaient la garder en sécurité. Elle s'est sentie être installée dans la voiture, sa tête sur les genoux de Rose, puis le ronronnement d'un moteur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils roulaient quand Emmett a finalement décidé de poser des questions.

'' - Pourquoi Edward l'a-t-il droguée ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Bella sentait la traction d'accouplement et voulait aller au Texas. '' Rose a dit d'un air suffisant.

'' - La traction d'accouplement pour qui ? '' A demandé Emmett avec perplexité.

'' - Jasper. '' A annoncé Rose.

Emmett a laissé échapper un rire tonitruant. '' - Donc, le lutin et Biteward ne sont pas leurs compagnons. Oh, c'est trop beau, Rosie. '' Emmett a arrêté de rire et a dit sérieusement. '' - Je suis heureux de cela, Rosie, pour tous les deux, Belly et Jazz méritaient mieux. ''

Jasper était donc son compagnon. D'une certaine manière, cela a réjoui Bella. Plus que réjouit, elle a été en extase. Elle ne s'était jamais permis de penser à Jasper auparavant, mais à présent, elle pouvait comparer Jasper et Edward. Jasper l'a emporté haut la main. La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait plus légère alors que les kilomètres défilaient.

Elle allait être différente avec Jasper. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'accrocher désespérément à lui en se sentant indigne de son amour et attendant d'être un vampire pour être égale à lui. Elle allait le défendre à présent et elle allait le faire se sentir aimé. Aimé comme il méritait d'être aimé. Quel que soit le plan qu'avaient Carlisle, Alice et Edward, elle n'allait pas les laisser réussir et ils allaient payer pour avoir pensé qu'ils pouvaient utiliser son compagnon.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

La douleur de la transformation devenait intense et Jasper a su que c'était presque terminé. Il pouvait sentir le venin commencer à infecter le cœur de Charlie. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'éloigner de lui, mais il était réticent à laisser Charlie ressentir de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi entêté à ce sujet. Bien sûr, son empathie lui faisait sentir la douleur des autres et il voulait la soulager, mais habituellement, son esprit plus rationnel le retenait et l'empêchait de prendre toute la douleur.

Jasper a perdu toute pensée rationnelle quand la douleur s'est intensifiée. Brusquement, une vision de Bella a explosé dans son esprit, elle serrait sa poitrine en appelant son nom. Il a immédiatement lâché la main de Charlie.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chou ? '' Char a demandé avec un regard inquiet.

Jasper s'est tourné vers elle. Elle semblait calme, il a regardé les autres dans la pièce pour essayer de trouver d'où la vision était venue. Ils semblaient tous inquiets, à l'exception de Peter qui avait l'air ravi, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas projeté. Il savait au fond de son âme que, d'une certaine façon, Bella ressentait la douleur de la transformation de son père. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient père et fille ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela auparavant.

'' - Ce sera bientôt terminé. '' Peter a dit en interrompant les pensées de Jasper.

Jasper s'est retourné pour regarder Charlie, essayant de mesurer combien de temps il restait avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ce sera bientôt. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chasser avant son réveil. Jasper s'est installé contre le mur et a étudié les personnes dans la pièce. Peter avait l'air excité comme un gosse à Noël. Jasper n'a même pas essayé de lui demander de s'expliquer, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Char avait l'air soulagé, Jasper a supposé qu'elle avait été inquiète pour lui. Elle était une gentille sœur et il avait eu tort de rester loin d'elle pendant aussi longtemps. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec Alice quand elle arriverait finalement. Dire que les deux femmes ne s'entendaient pas était un euphémisme. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées ensemble, Char avait essayé d'arracher les mains d'Alice. Pourquoi Alice avait pensé qu'il était correct d'aller fouiller dans les vêtements de Char et d'essayer de les jeter à la poubelle était un mystère pour Jasper, mais il avait pris la défense de sa femme et ils étaient retournés chez les Cullen.

Il a étudié Esmé qui regardait Charlie. Il sentait l'amour émaner d'elle et il l'a regardée d'un air interrogateur. L'amour qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti venant d'elle auparavant. Les yeux de Jasper se sont écarquillés sous le choc. Esmé était la compagne de Charlie. Jasper a légèrement chancelé, mais Peter a posé une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser. Jasper l'a regardé alors que Peter se mettait à rire.

Jasper savait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour intense entre Carlisle et Esmé, pas comme l'amour qu'il ressentait venant de Peter et Char ou d'Emmett et Rosalie. Il avait simplement supposé qu'ils étaient simplement plus silencieux et discrets. Avec le recul, il aurait dû le savoir.

Il a senti la culpabilité provenant d'Esmé et il l'a regardée. Savait-elle ? Elle devait si elle se sentait coupable. Il lui a donné un sourire pour essayer de lui faire savoir que c'était bien. Il était réellement heureux. Jasper avait toujours senti une solitude tellement intense venant d'elle et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avec le recul, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait raté ça. Carlisle disparaissait pendant de longues périodes dans la journée. Il allait même en voyage d'affaires sans elle et ne ressentait pas la traction d'accouplement.

Le sourire de Jasper s'est élargi. C'était parfait. Il n'avait pas rencontré le chef plus d'une ou deux fois, mais les rares fois où il l'avait vu, il avait senti la solitude de l'homme. Les rumeurs autour de Forks disaient qu'il n'avait jamais surmonté le départ de Renée. Beaucoup de femmes avaient essayé de sortir avec lui. Il était le chef de la police, il était bel homme et un très beau parti pour une si petite ville, mais il ne sortait pas. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux généreux, gentils et affectueux. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Jasper a senti brusquement un incroyable vertige. La pièce est devenue floue sur les bords de sa vision et il a glissé le long du mur contre lequel il était penché. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

'' - Est-ce que tu vas bien, Major ? '' Peter a demandé avec inquiétude. Il avait l'air perplexe et Jasper a ressenti momentanément de la satisfaction pour savoir quelque chose que l'omniscient Yoda ne savait pas.

Il a secoué la tête pour essayer d'évacuer le brouillard. Il a réussi à éloigner la plupart de celui-ci et a compartimenté le reste. Il s'est relevé et s'est repris en main juste alors que le cœur de Charlie commençait à tressauter avec ses derniers battements.

'' - Esmé, tu as besoin de prendre du recul. Il est sur le point de se réveiller. '' Jasper lui a ordonné. Peter et Char ont automatiquement pris une position de soumission. Esmé semblait réticente à lâcher la main de Charlie, mais elle lui a obéi alors qu'elle quittait le côté de Charlie et imitait les positions de Peter et Char.

Ils ont tous entendu le dernier battement de cœur de Charlie et ils ont retenu leur souffle quand il est resté couché là. Jasper a testé ses émotions. Il ressentait de l'émerveillement, de la peur de l'excitation et de l'anticipation. C'était des émotions étranges pour un nouveau-né. La plupart du temps, les nouveaux-nés vampires se réveillaient avec des sentiments de peur, de colère et de confusion.

Charlie s'est redressé sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de vitesse excessive, il s'était déplacé comme s'il savait déjà comment. Jasper l'a regardé avec perplexité. L'excitation de Peter devenait plus forte à chaque minute qui passait. Il a souhaité qu'il lui dise simplement ce qui se passait, mais il n'a pas pris la peine de demander. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'allait rien lui dire.

* * *

Charlie a regardé les vampires dans la pièce. De la lumière émanait de chacun d'eux à des degrés divers. Jasper brillait intensément, sa bonté était presque aveuglante. La femme qui se tenait debout légèrement derrière lui était également lumineuse, mais Charlie savait que personne ne pourrait se comparer à Jasper. Les deux autres, qu'il présumait être Peter et Charlotte, étaient loin d'être aussi brillants que les deux autres. Un peu d'obscurité se glissait autour de leurs gorges. Charlie a supposé que c'était parce qu'ils se nourrissaient d'êtres humains.

D'après les souvenirs de Mickaël, il savait que cela venait du don de son sang. Il pouvait lire le cœur des gens. Leur bonté ou leur malfaisance brillait clairement devant ses yeux. D'après la façon dont les ténèbres ne semblaient se trouver qu'autour de la gorge de Peter et de Char, et même là elles semblaient très petites, Charlie pouvait dire qu'ils essayaient de ne pas se nourrir d'innocents. Il leur parlerait plus tard et leur offrirait de l'aide. Il était suffisamment confiant, ils accepteraient son cadeau.

Charlie a retourné son regard sur Jasper qui le regardait avec prudence. Charlie lui a souri et est descendu du lit. Jasper s'est raidi et Charlie savait qu'il se préparait au cas d'une attaque de Charlie. Charlie a fermé les yeux alors que des souvenirs de nouveaux-nés attaquant Jasper submergeaient son esprit. Il s'est arrêté et a tendu les mains, les paumes vers le haut.

'' - Fils, je ne ferais pas de mal à qui que ce soit. '' Charlie a dit tranquillement pour essayer de rassurer tout le monde.

'' - Je sais que vous ne voulez pas le faire, Charlie. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Merci, fils, mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû prendre toute ma douleur. Je ne suis pas fragile, j'aurais pu gérer cela. '' Charlie lui a dit. D'après les souvenirs de Mickaël, il savait à quel point Jasper pouvait être gentil, au point même de se blesser. Il n'a pas aimé qu'il ait fait cela et il a décidé de lui apprendre le juste équilibre.

Mickaël n'avait pas compris son fils. Mickaël était comme la partie de Jasper qui était le Major. Impitoyable et calculateur, prêt à prendre des décisions invraisemblables et puissantes. Il n'avait jamais compris le côté humain de Jasper qui se sentait incroyablement coupable de ses actions, qui refusait de manipuler les gens autrement que pour les calmer et qui se sentait inutile et laid à cause de son passé.

Charlie pouvait voir les cicatrices de Jasper, il les voyait sur Peter et Char également. Il ressentait de la sympathie pour eux et sa partie vampire ressentait un peu de peur. Le sang de Mickaël avait calmé la partie vampire en lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait penser plus clairement que tout autre nouveau-né, lui permettant de maintenir sa peur à l'écart et essayer d'être rassurant.

Ayant vécu les souvenirs de Mickaël pendant la transformation, il avait également un meilleur contrôle de ses nouvelles particularités améliorées. Il serait plus fort, plus rapide et aurait plus d'instinct que la plupart des nouveau-nés, mais elles n'allaient pas disparaître. Jasper était plus puissant puisqu'il était le fils de Mickaël.

Charlie avait vu comment il essayait de cacher ses capacités aux autres. Mickaël était fier de son fils et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'en montrait pas plus, mais Charlie comprenait. Jasper sentait les émotions des autres et ne voulait pas qu'ils le craignent ou qu'ils soient éclipsés par lui. C'était pourquoi il se cachait dans le fond et cachait ses cicatrices. Non seulement il sentait qu'elles l'enlaidissaient, mais il savait que la réaction qu'il obtenait avec elles était la peur. C'était également pourquoi il avait laissé Edward être le plus rapide et Emmett être le plus fort. Il ne voulait pas blesser leur fierté.

La femme derrière Jasper s'est déplacée et il a pu apercevoir ses yeux. Il a été pris au piège de leurs beautés dorées, incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Il a entendu le petit rire de Peter, mais l'a ignoré. Il savait que c'était Esmé, il l'avait rencontrée à quelques reprises quand elle donnait un coup de main aux alentours de la ville. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était incroyablement belle et gentille, mais à présent, avec sa vue de vampire, elle était magnifique, ajouter à cela sa capacité de voir la lumière intérieure d'une personne et il est resté stupéfait.

Charlie a laissé échapper un doux grognement, ce qui l'a surpris. Un délicieux parfum a rempli l'air et il a su qu'il venait d'Esmé. Esmé s'est déplacée de derrière Jasper et a commencé à marcher vers lui. Les autres se sont déplacés pour l'arrêter ce qui l'a de nouveau fait grogner. Il a senti sa luxure et sa possessivité augmenter. Il devait la réclamer, ils devaient savoir qu'elle était sienne. Il savait que c'était ses instincts de vampire et la partie de son cerveau qui était encore rationnelle lui a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire dès maintenant.

Son excitation en réponse a frappé son nez et il a perdu toute idée de contrôle. Il s'est déplacé plus rapidement que l'un d'eux pouvait le voir et il l'a ramassée pour la porter vers la porte.

* * *

Peter a éclaté de rire et Char l'a rejoint. Jasper a souri de leur bonheur. Il était heureux pour Esmé et Charlie, il savait qu'ils seraient bien ensemble.

'' - Hé bien, cela a été intéressant. '' Peter a dit quand il a finalement pris le contrôle de son rire.

'' - Penses-tu qu'ils iront bien ? Charlie n'a pas encore mangé. '' Char a dit avec inquiétude.

Jasper pouvait comprendre son inquiétude, mais il ne la partageait pas. '' - Ils seront très bien. Charlie sera incapable de blesser sa compagne et Esmé peut l'aider à aller chasser. '' Le ranch de Peter et Char était assez éloigné de la population humaine, Jasper était donc certain qu'il n'entrerait pas en contact avec qui que ce soit.

'' - Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il sera végétarien. '' Peter a dit, apparemment heureux. Jasper l'a étudié pendant un moment, son excitation était de retour.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu excité, Peter ? '' Jasper a demandé. Il était fatigué de sa merde de Yoda, il était temps pour Peter de dire ce qu'il savait.

'' - Je ne connais pas les détails, Jasper, tu sais que ce n'est pas comme cela que cela fonctionne, mais je sais que Charlie va changer le monde des vampires. '' Peter lui a dit avec ce qui semblait être de l'espoir.

Jasper le regardait durement lorsque sa sensation de vertige est revenue. Cette fois, cela a été pire et il s'est senti tomber sur le plancher. Bella ! D'une certaine façon il savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Bella. Il a cessé de combattre et il a laissé entrer le brouillard.

'' - Droggggguééééé... '' A murmuré Jasper en ne sachant pas pourquoi.

Qui avait fait cela ? Bella avait été droguée ?

'' - Edddd... '' Il a senti le souffle quitter sa bouche et il a entendu les paroles flotter dans l'air. Pourquoi appelait-il Edward ? Brusquement, le soulagement l'a traversé et le brouillard, pour la plus grande part, a disparu. Jasper s'est assis pour voir deux visages très perplexes. Peter, pour une fois, avait l'air perdu. Jasper a levé les mains et est resté perdu dans ses pensées pendant ce qui a semblé des heures. Peter et Char semblaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées et ne l'ont pas dérangé.

Après ce qui a semblé durer des heures, Jasper a finalement parlé : '' - Je ne sais pas ce que... '' Il s'est tu alors que la traction dans sa poitrine commençait à s'alléger.

Un sourire a éclairé son visage, mais il a été rapidement remplacé par l'inquiétude. '' - Alice arrive. '' Il a dit, voyant une grimace se former sur le visage de Char et qu'un regard suffisant et entendu apparaissait sur celui de Peter.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Bella s'ennuyait. Emmett roulait tellement vite qu'il était inutile de regarder par les fenêtres. Le paysage n'était qu'un flou et elle avait découvert que cela la rendait un peu malade lorsqu'elle essayait de regarder à l'extérieur.

Elle s'était réveillée il y avait environ une heure quand ils s'étaient arrêtés à une station d'essence. Rose lui avait acheté quelques collations pendant qu'Emmett remplissait le réservoir de sa jeep. Bella avait essayé de manger ce que Rose lui avait acheté, mais l'excitation de voir Jasper et les effets secondaires de la drogue lui donnaient la nausée.

Bella a soupiré de façon mélodramatique. Elle voulait parler à Rose mais elle ne savait pas comment démarrer la conversation. Elle s'était promis à elle-même de ne pas être inquiète ni collante avec Jasper, et là, elle commençait déjà à rompre cette promesse. Plus elle pensait au vampire blond, plus elle se sentait indigne de lui. Peut-être qu'avant qu'elle ait rencontré Edward elle aurait été plus convenable pour lui. Elle avait été indépendante et forte, elle s'était occupée de la maison de sa mère et était pleine d'abnégation. Exactement comme l'était Jasper, elle venait de le comprendre.

Avec Edward, elle s'est sentie médiocre dans le domaine du physique. Pas suffisamment belle, pas assez forte, ni assez rapide ou suffisamment intelligente. Avec Jasper, elle se sentait intérieurement insuffisante. Elle était trop égoïste, pas suffisamment sérieuse. Elle avait mal traité son père et ses amis en faveur d'Edward. Bella a commencé à froncer les sourcils à ses pensées. Emmett devait avoir vu sa tristesse parce qu'il a commencé à chanter fort.

'' - Quatre-vingt-dix neuf bouteilles de bière sur un mur, quatre-vingt-dix neuf bouteilles de bière! Si une de ces bouteilles venait à tomber, quatre-vingt-dix huit bouteilles de bière... Aïe , Rosie, ça fait mal ! '' Emmett s'est arrêté quand Rose l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Bella a ri de leurs pitreries quand Rose a embrassé la tête d'Emmett.

'' - Là, bébé. '' A-t-elle roucoulé alors qu'elle lui souriait à travers le rétroviseur. Elle était restée à l'arrière avec Bella qui en apprenait de plus en plus sur Rose. Elle a découvert qu'elle l'aimait. _Encore une fois, un peu plus de preuve qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur les gens pour voir derrière la surface._ A-t-elle pensé en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a secoué la tête, il y avait des questions plus pressantes que ses sentiments d'infériorité.

'' - Je dois vous dire ce que j'ai entendu pendant que j'étais droguée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'entendre. Je suis allée très souvent à l'hôpital pour euh... '' Elle a fait une pause en rougissant, ne voulant pas confesser sa maladresse. Emmett s'est mis à rire jusqu'à ce que Rose le fusille du regard.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais déjà été sous sédation auparavant et jamais je n'avais été en mesure de combattre ses effets. '' Elle a regardé Rose en espérant qu'elle avait une réponse. Peut-être que Rose avait un quelconque pouvoir vampire étrange dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas fait auparavant. Lorsque Rose n'a fourni aucune explication, elle a poursuivi. Ce serait un casse-tête pour un autre jour.

'' - J'ai entendu la voix de Carlisle parler avec Edward. Edward gémissait sur le besoin d'aller trouver sa compagne Victoria. '' Bella s'est arrêtée en serrant les dents de fureur. Elle a entendu de grands grognements provenant à la fois d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Rose se préparait à dire quelque chose, mais Bella a levé la main. '' - Il y a plus. Alice était apparemment quelque part ailleurs avec quelqu'un appelé Garrett. '' Ni Rose ni Emmett n'ont semblé choqués. La bouche de Bella s'est ouverte de stupeur avant qu'elle ne commence à se mettre en colère.

'' - Vous saviez à ce sujet ? '' A-t-elle grincé.

Rose a eu l'air honteux et Emmett est resté silencieux.

'' - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit quoi que ce soit ? Comment avez-vous permis que cela continue ? '' Bella a crié. Elle était un peu abasourdie. Elle hurlait, mais elle était au-delà de la colère. Elle pensait que Rose était proche de Jasper.

'' - Jasper savait. Comment n'aurait-il pas su ? Elle n'était pas discrète et pour un vampire, c'était malheureusement très évident. Il a choisi de l'ignorer et nous n'allions pas l'embarrasser en lui faisant savoir que nous savions. '' Emmett a dit d'une voix grave.

Bella les regardait abasourdie et bouleversée.

'' - Jasper pense qu'il est incapable d'être aimé et il était disposé à prendre le peu de ce qu'elle lui donnait. Alice est une salope manipulatrice et dominatrice. Elle n'a jamais montré de véritable amour pour lui, mais elle était très possessive envers lui et Jasper était prêt à se contenter de cela. Je pense également qu'il avait peur que Carlisle ne le vire de la famille s'il la quittait. '' Rose a dit avec fureur.

Bella s'est battue pour faire retomber sa colère, elle avait plus à leur dire. '' - Carlisle a mentionné qu'il avait une réunion de prévue avec les Volturi et il était beaucoup plus énergique qu'il l'est habituellement. Edward obéissait absolument à tous ses ordres. ''

Tant Emmett que Rosalie ont inspiré bruyamment. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur les Volturi. Edward les avait mentionnés en passant, disant qu'ils étaient comme des agents de police pour les vampires, mais il les avait mentionnés d'un air apeuré à Bella.

'' - Ont-ils dit quelque chose de plus, Belly ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - S'ils l'ont fait, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Carlisle semblait pressé et soucieux. '' A répondu Bella.

'' - Je n'aime pas cela. Il est clair qu'ils tentaient de garder Bella loin de Jasper, mais pourquoi ? Et en quoi les Volturi sont impliqués ? '' A dit Rose en spéculant à haute voix.

Bella s'est tournée vers Rose quand une pensée lui est venue. '' - Rose, comment en es-tu arrivée à venir me surveiller seule ? J'ai clairement entendu Carlisle dire à Edward de ne pas me quitter jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne. ''

'' - Edward est venue me trouver et m'a dit que tu étais malade. Il a dit que Carlisle avait laissé des médicaments qu'il devait te donner quand tu serais réveillée, mais il avait besoin d'aller chasser. Je n'ai pas mis en doute ce qu'il disait, ses yeux étaient sombres. Je pensais simplement que nous aurions à reporter notre voyage jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux... Désolée, Bella. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies été en mesure de me dire que tu étais droguée. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurai cru et je t'aurais donné la dose qu'il avait laissée pour toi. '' Rose a dit en baissant les yeux.

Bella a eu un rire sombre. '' - Rose, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée pour ça. Edward m'a dupée beaucoup plus que cela et pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. '' Bella a regardé par la fenêtre.

'' - Il m'a fait croire que je devais rester loin de Jasper parce que son contrôle n'était pas suffisamment bon pour gérer mon odeur. En fait, je pensais que je rendais service à Jasper. '' Bella a secoué la tête.

Emmett a reniflé. '' - Le contrôle de Jasper est meilleur que tous les nôtres réunis. Il est empathique, il sent toute notre soif de sang et laisse-moi te dire qu'Eddie n'a jamais eu un très bon contrôle. Avant que Jasper ne rejoigne notre famille, il a beaucoup glissé. ''

Bella a regardé Emmett en état de choc. Edward lui avait fait croire qu'il avait le meilleur contrôle de la famille à part Carlisle.

'' - Avant Jasper. J'ai glissé à quelques reprises comme l'a fait Esmé. Seule ma Rosie et Carlisle n'ont jamais goûté le sang humain. '' A dit Emmett avec une fierté évidente pour Rose. Rose toutefois avait l'air coupable.

'' - Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Emmy, si j'avais été une partenaire appropriée, tu n'aurais pas... '' Rose a été coupée par le crissement des pneus dérapant sur le côté de la route. Emmett a sauté hors de la voiture et a ouvert leur portière. Il a saisi Rose et l'a doucement sortie de la jeep. Ils ont marché quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portés de ses oreilles, mais Bella les a regardés avec curiosité.

Ils étaient le seul couple accouplé qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait pensé qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient accouplés, mais elle en doutait à présent, puisque Carlisle l'avait laissée partir si facilement. Elle avait également pensé qu'Alice et Jasper l'étaient. Leurs relations modérées l'avaient aidée à croire les mensonges d'Edward lui disant qu'elle était sa compagne. Elle avait pensé qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient une aberration, étant tous les deux beaucoup plus passionnés que des compagnons normaux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu tort, elle voulait la même passion qu'ils avaient.

Bella a soupiré en regardant Emmett prendre la joue de Rose en lui parlant. Rose a acquiescé et a posé sa tête contre sa poitrine. Emmett a répondu en se penchant pour renifler son cou. L'instant était tendre et Bella commençait simplement à se sentir coupable de regarder quand Emmett a saisi le cul de Rose, elle a laissé échapper un cri. Bella s'est mise à rire quand Rose l'a frappé sur le bras avec amusement puis l'a enlacé en souriant largement.

Bella s'est détournée de la scène pour leur laisser leur intimité. Elle s'est penchée contre le dossier du siège et a fermé brièvement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la portière s'ouvrir. Elle a levé la main pour stopper Rose qui tentait d'entrer sur le siège à l'arrière.

'' - Va te mettre à l'avant pour t'asseoir avec Emmett. Je vais dormir un peu. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait dormir, mais elle savait qu'il le fallait. Rose lui a rendu son sourire et s'est déplacée à l'avant.

Bella s'est relaxée et a mis ses mains derrière sa tête en soupirant.

'' - Pensez-vous qu'il va vouloir de moi ? '' A murmuré Bella en sachant qu'ils allaient l'entendre.

'' - Bien sûr, Bella. Tu es son autre moitié. '' Rose a répondu.

'' - Cela signifie simplement qu'il est coincé avec moi. '' Bella a répondu d'un air un peu abattu.

'' - Bella, tu es parfaite pour lui. '' Rose a dit en essayant d'être rassurante. Bella a simplement reniflé.

'' - Bella, ce que Jasper a le plus besoin, c'est d'être aimé. Rose et Esmé l'aiment, putain, même moi j'aime le bâtard, mais il ne veut pas ou ne peut pas accepter que nous l'aimons. Il nous a posés sur un haut piédestal en disant que nous sommes simplement des gens affectueux qui nous soucions de tout le monde. '' A dit Emmett et Rose s'est mise à rire à côté de lui.

'' - Tu as un don pour donner de l'amour et de l'acceptation. Je ne doute pas que Jasper va penser que tu l'aimes parce que tu le dois. Tu vas devoir lui prouver que tu l'aimes pour lui-même. '' Emmett lui a dit.

Bella a fermé les yeux à nouveau. Emmett se révélait beaucoup plus perspicace que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle a commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'elle savait d'Emmett et a commencé à s'apercevoir qu'il plaisantait et frimait chaque fois que le visage de Rose commençait à tomber, lui rendant son sourire. Emmett était gentil et drôle, encourageant Rose.

Il était grand, mais doux, faisant en sorte que Rose se sente en sécurité, mais pas intimidée. Rose pour sa part, était magnifique et avait besoin d'Emmett d'une façon qui lui faisait se sentir important. Elle le regardait avec tant d'adoration que l'on pouvait presque le sentir. Elle était farouchement loyale et l'aimait profondément. Ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

Elle a souri doucement en espérant qu'elle serait _adaptée_ à Jasper.

'' - Je ferais mieux de les appeler et de les avertir que nous arrivons. Charlie devrait être réveillé maintenant et ils vont devoir le faire sortir de la maison avant que nous arrivons. '' Rose a dit alors que Bella dérivait vers le sommeil.

Jasper faisait les cent pas sur le porche en attendant que Rose et Emmett se manifestent. La traction avait presque entièrement disparu et il savait qu'Alice était proche. Peter avait pris l'appel de Rose hier et avait assuré à tout le monde que Charlie ne serait pas de retour avant encore deux jours. Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin que Charlie soit absent. Bien sûr, il était un nouveau-né, mais le fait qu'il soit accouplé devrait l'aider à se calmer et Bella était en sécurité à Forks.

Jasper s'est arrêté de marcher. Ils n'allaient assurément pas l'amener ici. Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Il savait que Bella pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait quelque chose. Elle pourrait avoir demandé à Emmett de l'emmener ici, mais Rose devait avoir plus de bon sens. Jasper a réfléchi à tous les scénarios possibles si jamais elle apparaissait puis il a commencé à faire de nouveau les cent pas.

Avant même d'entendre la jeep, Jasper avait su qu'ils étaient là. La traction dans sa poitrine avait complètement disparu. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux. Une part de lui l'était, mais une autre part... Il a arrêté cette ligne de pensée, ne voulant pas être déloyal envers Alice. Il a cessé de marcher et a pris une respiration pour se calmer. Il a senti Peter et Char regarder à travers la fenêtre, mais ils ne l'ont pas rejoint sur le porche. Jasper a secoué la tête devant leur comportement, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire face en cet instant.

La jeep s'est finalement arrêtée, mais ni Rose ni Emmett n'ont bougé. La portière arrière s'est ouverte et Jasper s'est préparé à recevoir une Alice arrivant en courant pour l'étreinte qu'elle lui donnait habituellement. Au lieu de cela, il a vu Bella dans la jeep et qui tentait d'en sortir.

Jasper a grogné de frustration. Comment avaient-ils pu la mettre dans un tel danger ? Jasper s'est avancé avec détermination. Il n'allait pas mâcher ses mots avec Emmett et Rose avant de leur demander de l'emmener dans un hôtel. Bella a sursauté et Jasper a tenté d'effacer la colère de son visage, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

Bella s'est carrées les épaules et s'est redressée avant de marcher vers lui avec la même détermination qu'il avait montré. Jasper a été un peu surpris, la Bella qu'il avait connue n'aurait pas fait cela. Et que faisait-elle ici sans Edward ? Il avait senti son chagrin pour lui ces dernières semaines. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle l'aurait volontiers quitté.

Il a regardé vers Rose et Emmett, les fusillant du regard avec fureur. Ils se sont contentés de sourire en retour. Cela l'a irrité et il s'est tourné vers Bella.

'' - Bella, tu ne peux pas... '' Il a été coupé par sa main chaude sur ses lèvres. Il a écarquillé les yeux sous le choc du courant électrique qui a traversé son corps à son contact. Elle ne l'avait touché qu'une seule autre fois. Quand elle l'avait frappé pour avoir soi-disant transformé son père. Il n'avait pas senti d'électricité alors. Jasper l'a regardée avec perplexité.

'' - Tellement chaudes... '' A murmuré Bella en déplaçant ses doigts pour suivre le contour de ses lèvres. Un frisson s'est propagé à travers son corps et le désir a parcouru ses veines. À lui ou à elle ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était tellement fort qu'il s'est senti se pencher pour l'embrasser avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Des souvenirs l'ont agressé, le faisant s'arrêter. Il a trébuché en arrière, son poing venant frapper le côté de sa tête en serrant fermement les yeux. Ses premières années en tant que vampires avaient été submergées de nouveau-nés le ballottant sur une mer d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son don et les vampires ressentaient tellement vivement les émotions qu'il s'y était lui-même perdu. Il avait senti toute leur colère et leur luxure. Combien de fois avait-il agi à cause des émotions des autres ? Combien de fois avait-il eu des relations sexuelles contre son gré, emporté par le désir de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment cette humaine pouvait-elle ressentir des émotions si profondément qu'elle réussissait à dépasser son contrôle si durement gagné ?

Il a secoué la tête et a ouvert les yeux, le regret brillant en eux. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. '' Jasper lui a dit. Une autre pensée lui est venue, faisant doubler sa culpabilité. Alice, elle devait être ici quelque part. Avait-elle vu cela ? Elle allait être furieuse, elle était tellement possessive.

Jasper a regardé autour de lui pour essayer de trouver son lutin, mais il ne l'a pas vue ni senti son odeur. Il a commencé à froncer les sourcils.

'' - Jasper, Alice n'est pas ici. C'est moi. '' Bella a dit avec hésitation.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils avec perplexité. Son esprit a commencé à passer en revue les faits. Fait numéro un : la traction d'accouplement avait disparu. Fait numéro deux : Alice n'était pas là. Fait numéro trois : Bella était la seule femme désaccouplée des environs. Jasper a levé les yeux à sa brusque réalisation.

Bella lui a souri magnifiquement. Jasper l'a regardée, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Bella, la douce, innocente et magnifique Bella était sa compagne. _Non._ Jasper a secoué la tête dans le déni. Il ne la méritait pas. Il allait lui nuire, sa corruption allait la souiller, il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Jasper a commencé à reculer pour s'éloigner d'elle. Bella a semblé momentanément blessée avant de redresser ses épaules.

'' - Je suis à toi Jasper et tu es à moi. Ne me fais pas de mal en me refusant. '' Bella a dit avec sévérité. Jasper a entendu ses paroles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait lui faire, c'était de la blesser, mais la douleur de la traction serait moins douloureuse que la douleur qu'il allait lui infliger. Bella a vu son indécision et a continué.

'' - Nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, Jasper. D'autres nous ont tenus à l'écart, mais je sais certaines choses. Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu m'as sauvée de James. Je sais que tu es un guerrier. Bats-toi pour moi, Jasper. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper s'est redressé à ses paroles. Il a tremblé alors qu'elle approchait, l'instinct de fuir était puissant, mais elle avait raison, il n'était pas un lâche. Elle est venue se placer devant lui et a levé la main pour prendre en coupe sa joue. Son tremblement s'est arrêté et il s'est penché vers son contact, fermant la partie de son esprit qui lui criait qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle.

Elle s'est mise sur la pointe de ses orteils, a attiré sa tête vers elle et l'a embrassé doucement. Son monde a explosé quand leurs lèvres se sont touchées et il a su incontestablement qu'elle était sa compagne. Il a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et l'a attirée à lui pour approfondir leur baiser et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Bella était en feu. Les lèvres douces de Jasper étaient moulées aux siennes, se déplaçant d'une manière qui lui serrait l'estomac en réaction à un besoin inexprimé. Elle a légèrement ouvert la bouche quand le besoin d'air est devenu impérieux, uniquement pour que Jasper en profite pour prendre l'avantage et déplace timidement sa langue dans sa bouche. Les genoux de Bella ont lâché à la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne et Jasper l'a serrée plus fort pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Il était chaud et doux sous ses mains et ses lèvres, elle voulait le toucher et l'embrasser partout. Il était bien couvert quoi qu'il en soit et puisque cela l'empêchait de toucher sa peau, elle a commencé à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la place, frémissant devant leur douceur.

Trop rapidement pour Bella, Jasper s'est reculé. Bella a gémi de déception.

'' - Chut, Chérie, les autres ont peur de quelque chose. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. '' Jasper a dit en embrassant son nez avant de la tirer à son côté. Il a gardé une main protectrice autour de sa taille et Bella s'est penchée vers lui, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

'' - Quelque chose ne va pas, Major. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais mon connaisseur s'agite et me hurle que quelque chose se passe.'' L'homme que Bella a supposé être Peter a dit. À cet instant, les deux hommes ont levé les yeux. Jasper a poussé Bella derrière lui, ce qu'elle a accepté volontiers, faisant confiance à Jasper d'être capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Peter s'est élancé en avant et Jasper, un grognement bas au fond de sa gorge, s'est accroupi en attente. Elle a entendu un mouvement en face d'eux et le grognement de Jasper est devenu plus menaçant. Elle voulait désespérément voir ce qui se passait, mais n'a pas cherché à regarder, elle voulait que Jasper sache qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

'' - Fils, je ne suis pas fou, je ne veux pas de son sang. Je veux seulement voir ma fille. '' Charlie a dit.

Le cœur de Bella a fait un bond et elle s'est avancée, voulant courir vers son père. Jasper a posé une main pour l'arrêter et elle lui a obéi, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Charlie avait toujours été un bel homme, mais à présent, il était à couper le souffle. Il n'avait pas tout à fait l'apparence de la jeunesse des autres, mais il n'avait pas l'air vieux non plus. Ses légères rides de rires autour de ses yeux avaient disparu et Bella a été désolée qu'elles le soient. Elles étaient des marques acquises lors de ses bons moments et c'était une honte de ne plus les voir, cela lui donnait une allure distinguée et mature qui donnait envie aux gens de lui faire confiance.

'' - Ma petite fille. '' Charlie a dit avec un sourire quand il l'a vue le regarder furtivement de derrière Jasper.

Bella a posé la main sur le bras de Jasper. '' - Cela va bien se passer, s'il te plaît, Jasper. '' Elle a demandé doucement. Jasper semblait être en guerre avec lui-même avant de finalement hocher la tête, mais il l'a également accompagnée jusqu'à son père afin que Bella sache qu'il était prêt au cas où Charlie lui ferait du mal.

Bella a enveloppé lentement ses bras autour de Charlie et il a suivi attentivement ses actions. Il était froid et dur et Bella a immédiatement été attristée, ses étreintes chaleureuses allaient lui manquer. Sa tristesse n'a pas duré longtemps, elle était tout simplement trop heureuse de le voir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être en mesure de le voir avant un an.

'' - Comment... '' Elle a commencé pour être seulement coupée par Charlie.

'' - Rassemblons tout le monde, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire et vous avez tous besoin de le savoir. '' A dit Charlie en se dirigeant vers la maison. Rose et Emmett sont sortis de la jeep et ont commencé à suivre Charlie. Bella a été un peu surprise qu'Emmett n'ait pas de commentaire à faire. Bella a pris la main de Jasper et a commencé à les suivre. Elle a été surprise à nouveau de la manière dont sa main donnait l'impression d'être chaude pour elle. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la chose étrange d'être compagnons.

'' - Hé Petey, tu as Call of Duty ? '' Emmett a crié à Peter de la porte.

'' - Bien sûr, tu es prêt à te faire botter le cul ? '' Peter a répondu avec un sourire. Bella a supposé que ces deux-là étaient amis d'après la façon dont ils interagissaient.

'' - Oh, et c'est parti ! '' Emmett a répondu avec son propre sourire.

'' - Pas encore le temps de jouer les garçons. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire. '' Esmé a dit en souriant. Bella a regardé Esmé, mais elle regardait ailleurs nerveusement. Bella a froncé les sourcils, pourquoi Esmé serait-elle nerveuse avec elle ?

Une petite blonde a descendu le perron et a souri à Bella. '' - Salut, je suis Charlotte, mais tu peux m'appeler Char. Cette grande andouille blonde et bruyante est mon mari Peter. Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer. '' Char a dit en lui tendant la main. Bella lui a rendu son sourire et a serré la main de la femme.

'' - Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. '' Bella a dit timidement.

Le sourire de Char s'est élargi. '' - Je suis toujours à ranger les pièces. Je ne sais pas à quoi me sert un mari je-sais-tout quand il n'est pas capable de me dire quand plus de gens que nous ne le pensions vont faire leur apparition. '' A dit Char en levant les mains en signe d'exaspération.

'' - Je savais que Bella, Rose et Emmett seraient là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Charlie défie mon connaisseur de temps en temps. '' A boudé Peter.

Bella a ri alors qu'ils entraient tous dans la salle de séjour. Tous les couples se sont assis ensemble. Bella était assise aussi près de Jasper qu'elle le pouvait sans être réellement assise sur ses genoux. Elle a regardé Esmé se tenir debout au milieu de la pièce en se tordant les mains avec indécision. Charlie s'est levé et l'a attrapée par la taille avant de la poser fermement sur ses genoux en s'asseyant de nouveau avant de l'embrasser profondément puis la poser à côté de lui. Il a gardé sa main dans la sienne et a souri fièrement à toute la salle.

La bouche de Bella a béé sous le choc. Elle a regardé autour d'elle pour voir des regards similaires sur les visages d'Emmett et de Rosalie, mais Peter, Char et Jasper semblaient déjà savoir. Bella a regardé Esmé qui avait caché son visage contre l'épaule de Charlie. Belle s'est mise à sourire alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers eux. Elle a touché doucement l'épaule d'Esmé pour attirer son attention. Esmé l'a regardée avec une certaine appréhension, mais Bella a souri plus largement et lui a ouvert ses bras. Esmé a sauté dans ses bras et elles se sont étreintes avec bonheur l'une et l'autre.

'' - À présent, tu seras réellement ma mère. Je suis tellement heureuse ! '' S'est exclamée Bella.

Esmé avait un sourire tellement grand à présent que Bella s'est demandée si son visage allait se couper en deux. '' - Je suis tellement soulagée, ma chérie. Je craignais que tu ne me détestes pour avoir trahi Carlisle. ''

Un regard de colère est passé sur le visage de Bella. '' - Tu ne l'as pas trahi, Esmé. Il nous a trahis. ''

'' - Sur cette note, je dois vous dire beaucoup de choses. Donc, si nous pouvions tous nous asseoir. '' Charlie a dit. Bella est retournée à sa place et Charlie a regardé directement Jasper, l'étudiant avant de commencer.

'' - Cela a beaucoup à voir avec toi, Jasper. Je pense que la plupart de tout cela va te bouleverser. Je veux que tu restes calme pour que je puisse te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. '' Charlie a dit.

Jasper a pris une profonde respiration et Bella a pris sa main dans la sienne en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à garder son calme.

'' - Quand j'ai été mordu par Victoria, quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé. Elle buvait mon sang en me narguant, me disant qu'elle faisait cela pour faire du mal à Bella. J'étais inquiet et j'avais peur pour Bella, mais j'ai été également scandalisé par ce qu'elle faisait, cela me semblait mal. Dans ma colère, j'ai touché sa gorge et j'ai senti quelque chose me quitter. ''

'' - Elle a commencé à vomir et à présenter des blessures similaires aux miennes. Elle était extrêmement furieuse et j'étais certain qu'elle allait me frapper à mort, mais un homme est arrivé et il l'a fait fuir. Il a dit que son nom était Mickaël et qu'il allait m'aider en échange d'une aide pour son fils. '' Charlie a fait une pause en regardant dans la pièce. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

'' - Mickaël m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un vampire, mais que son sang me rendrait plus fort que tous les autres vampires à part son fils. C'est grâce à son sang que je suis en mesure de contrôler mes instincts de nouveau-né. '' Encore une fois, Charlie a fait une pause, comme s'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

'' - Son sang m'a rendu plus fort, plus rapide et plus en contrôle. Cela ne se dissipera pas avec le temps comme c'est le cas pour les nouveau-nés normaux. Son sang m'a également donné tous ses souvenirs. Alors que je passais par la transformation, je voyais toute sa vie. Au début, c'était un processus lent, mais pendant que le venin faisait son chemin dans mon sang et s'infiltrait à travers mon système, le pouvoir de mon cerveau a augmenté et c'est allé plus vite. ''

'' - Mickaël est très vieux et il avait beaucoup de souvenirs. Merci fils, pour avoir pris ma douleur. Je regrette que tu aies senti tout cela, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi et cela a rendu la torture beaucoup plus supportable alors que défilaient tous les souvenirs. '' Charlie a dit avec un petit sourire à Jasper. Bella a souri également, très fière de la compassion de son compagnon.

'' - Mickaël ne se souvient pas de son enfance ni de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Akantha. C'était une sorcière qui n'était pas tout à fait humaine elle-même. Elle l'a séduit et de leur union est né le premier vampire. C'est à partir de là que les souvenirs de Mickaël commencent réellement. Il a commencé par voir la bonté ou le mal dans les êtres grâce à la lumière qui brille en eux. Il m'a donné ce pouvoir. '' Bella a senti Jasper baisser la tête à côté d'elle et elle lui a serré la main pour essayer de le rassurer. Charlie a dû voir cela parce qu'il s'est adressé à Jasper.

'' - Jasper, tu as un très mauvais aperçu de toi-même. Tu brilles avec plus d'éclat que toutes les bonnes personnes que je n'ai encore jamais vues. '' Charlie a dit avec conviction. Peter et Charlotte ont eu l'air choqué. Bella les a foudroyés du regard pour oser douter de Jasper. Rose a hoché la tête pour acquiescer, d'accord avec Charlie et Emmett l'a simplement regardé sans donner aucun indice de ce qu'il pensait. Esmé a offert un sourire lumineux à Jasper.

Charlie s'est raclé la gorge et a continué à nouveau. '' - Mickaël est un être impassible. Il est extrêmement puissant et il vit avec un seul but dans sa vie, quand une âme est devenue tellement sombre qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière en elle, il vient et détruit la créature. Les humains vivent rarement suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à ce point, mais tous les vampires finissent par y arriver s'ils ne sont pas tués par quelque chose d'autre. ''

Tout le monde a écarquillé les yeux avec stupeur.

'' - Mickaël a élaboré une théorie et pense que c'est le sang humain qui assombrit l'âme des vampires. J'ai vu les rencontres de Mickaël, mais je n'ai pas rencontré suffisamment de gens pour me forger une opinion moi-même et Mickaël semble avoir tendance à ne pas être en mesure de comprendre les émotions. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Es-tu en train de nous dire que nous sommes condamnés à mal tourner et à être tué par ce Mickaël parce que nous buvons des humains ? '' Peter a demandé en se mettant debout avec indignation.

'' - Cela n'assombrit pas ton âme, Peter, je vois de l'obscurité autour de ta gorge, mais dans l'ensemble, Char et toi, vous brillez tous les deux de bonté. '' Charlie a dit pour essayer de réconforter l'homme.

'' - Merde ! Que sommes-nous censés faire ? Nous essayons de nous nourrir de criminels. '' Peter a dit en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Charlie s'est levé et s'est dirigé lentement vers Peter. '' - Mickaël m'a choisi pour aider son fils pour de nombreuses raisons. L'une de ces raisons est parce que j'ai un don extrêmement important. Je peux arrêter ta soif de sang et la transformer de façon à ce que le sang animal aura le goût de l'ambroisie pour toi et le sang humain te donnera envie de vomir. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Victoria dans les bois et pourquoi je t'ai raconté cette histoire. ''

Peter a reculé quand les implications l'ont frappé. Bella a haleté. Cela allait changer le monde des vampires.

'' - Cela se traduira par la guerre. '' Jasper a dit dans un murmure et Bella s'est rapprochée de lui.

Charlie a regardé Jasper dans les yeux. '' - Oui, fils. Même si je suis plus puissant que la plupart des autres, je ne serais pas en mesure de combattre seul, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous allons avoir besoin du Dieu de la Guerre. '' Jasper l'a regardé fixement et Bella a commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper se batte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Charlie l'a regardé et a froncé les sourcils devant son malaise.

'' - Il y a tellement plus que tu dois savoir. Mickaël est tombé amoureux d'une femme nommée Caroline. Mickaël ne sait pas comment il a été capable de l'aimer, il pense que chaque être possède une âme sœur quelque part et Caroline était la sienne. '' Jasper s'est raidi à côté de Bella et elle a frotté des petits cercles sur sa main dans l'espoir de le calmer.

'' - Caroline a vécu une vie humaine et est morte il y a longtemps, mais elle lui a donné un fils. Ce fils lui a donné la force de continuer après sa mort. Le seul point faible de Mickaël est son fils. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Non... '' a murmuré Jasper.

'' - Si fils. Tu es le fils de Mickaël. '' Charlie a déclaré d'une façon détachée.

'' - Quoi ? Nous avons vécu avec Jasper pendant cinquante ans, il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe qu'il était une espèce de super-hybride. '' S'est exclamé Emmett.

Charlie a regardé Emmett en levant un sourcil. '' - Vraiment ? Comment crois-tu qu'il bloquait si facilement Edward et l'empêchait de lire dans ses pensées ? Son esprit est capable de penser sur différents niveaux à la fois. Il est plus fort et plus rapide que quiconque. Il ne vous a montré qu'une fraction de sa puissance seulement et pourtant vous vous recroquevillez de peur lorsque le Major fait une apparition. ''

'' - Mais Emmy est plus fort et Edward est plus rapide. '' Rose a déclaré, l'air perplexe.

'' - Seulement parce qu'il leur a permis de l'être. '' Charlie a déclaré.

'' - Le Major a tué des milliers de gens, comment pourrait-il être éventuellement _bon_ comme tu dis ? '' A dit Peter. Bella a grogné, elle était furieuse contre Peter, Jasper n'avait sûrement pas tué autant de gens.

Charlie s'est levé en fulminant. '' - Toi, de toutes les personnes ne devrait pas être aussi accusateur. Mickaël a regardé son fils toute sa vie et j'ai vu tout cela. Maria a ordonné que tous les nouveau-nés soient tués lorsque leur utilité avait pris fin. Lorsque Jasper a refusé, elle a demandé à Antonio de le faire. Antonio jouait avec eux, les torturant et les violant avant de les tuer. Jasper a repris sa place pour leur donner une mort rapide et miséricordieuse. ''

'' - Lorsque Antonio est mort, elle allait te demander de le faire, mais Jasper a insisté pour que ce soit lui qui le fasse afin que tu ne ressentes pas de culpabilité pour être responsable d'autant de décès. Il me faudrait toute la nuit pour te donner la liste des vies qu'il a sauvées, deux d'entre elles étant la tienne et celle de ta compagne. Sans compter tous les actes de torture qu'il a endurés. '' Charlie s'est arrêté et a frissonné.

Peter s'est rassis et Charlie a continué d'une voix choquée : '' - Quand je pense à tous les châtiments qu'il a pris à ta place ou ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir quand ils vous a laissés vous échapper... '' Charlie a été arrêté par un grognement menaçant.

'' - Cela suffit Charlie. J'ai fait mes propres choix, ne l'accable pas. '' Jasper a dit à voix basse, mais l'autorité en elle a obligé Charlie à prendre une profonde respiration pour contrôler sa colère.

'' - Maria aurait certainement dû être tuée par... Mickaël. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Elle avait une tache de lumière. Elle t'aimait. Je crois que nous avons tous une chance de rédemption. Tu étais sa chance, mais au lieu de laisser cette lumière de l'amour grandir, elle l'a pervertie. Elle détestait cette lumière de sorte qu'elle a essayé de te tuer pour l'éteindre. Quand cela n'a pas fonctionné, elle a essayé de te corrompre pour te rendre aussi sombre qu'elle. Quand tu es parti, tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle a disparu. Son amour a été remplacé par de la haine et Mickaël a finalement pu la tuer. '' Charlie a continué.

'' - Maria est morte ? '' A demandé Char d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Charlie l'a regardée avec gentillesse. '' - Oui. ''

Char s'est effondrée en sanglots sur l'épaule de Peter. Charlie a attendu que Char se calme avant de continuer.

'' - Aro, Caius, Marcus et Carlisle savent tout au sujet de Mickaël. '' Charlie a déclaré.

'' - S'ils le savent, comment cela se fait que les vampires ne le savent pas ? '' A demandé Rose.

''- Aro tue tous ceux qui le découvre. Les gardes ne se battraient pas aussi vicieusement s'ils savaient qu'ils vont payer pour leurs péchés. '' Charlie a dit avec une grimace. '' - Bien sûr, ce n'est simplement qu'une spéculation de ma part. Comme je l'ai dit, Mickaël ne traite uniquement que les faits, sauf quand il s'agit de son fils. Je pense qu'il agit sur toutes leurs émotions. L'âme d'Aro est presque complètement contaminée, sa soif de pouvoir l'a totalement corrompu. Je ne sais pas ce qui maintient le reste de lumière en lui. Il a peut-être des sentiments paternels envers les jumeaux sorciers ou il aime peut-être sa compagne plus que ce qu'il montre. '' Charlie a haussé les épaules.

'' - Je sais cependant que sa lumière est en train de s'éteindre petit à petit. Aro sait que son temps est proche et il cherche désespérément à arrêter Mickaël. Il a déjà eu la preuve que la garde ne peut pas l'arrêter parce que Mickaël a tué facilement des membres de sa garde. Il espérait utiliser Jasper contre lui, mais Jasper a démontré qu'il était trop fort pour simplement obéir et donc, il a décidé d'utiliser sa compagne. '' Charlie a regardé directement Bella qui est devenue rouge comme une betterave.

'' - Ce n'est pas Caius qui est le plus sombre ? '' A demandé Emmett '' - Il a tué beaucoup plus. ''

'' - Être un guerrier ne noirci pas ton âme. Caius est peut-être responsable de plus de morts, mais il a tué en faisant son devoir, pour protéger le monde des vampires. Bien que son âme soit plus sombre que les vôtres, elle brille plus que celle des autres rois, elle est même plus lumineuse que celle de Carlisle. ''

Esmé a haleté. '' - Qu'est-ce que Carlisle a fait ? ''

'' - Mickaël a regardé Carlisle pendant une longue période. Lorsque Carlisle a été transformé, il brillait d'une lumière aveuglante, mais sa soif de connaissances et son arrogance l'ont assombrie. Il effectue des expériences indescriptibles dans une quête pour trouver un _remède_ contre le vampirisme. Il vit par le code « La fin justifie les moyens »... Ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait au sujet de Mickaël et il sait à propos de l'obscurité de son âme, mais il a décidé d'aider Aro à arrêter Mickaël afin de pouvoir continuer à faire son travail qu'il juge _important_. '' Charlie a secoué la tête avec dégoût. Bella se sentait surchargée d'informations. Elle trouvait difficile de croire que l'homme paternel qu'elle avait connu en Carlisle soit une espèce de génie maléfique de la science.

'' - Pourquoi mon père est-il resté sur la touche aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas aidé ? Ne pas me dire qu'il ne le pouvait pas parce que je me souviens très bien de lui quand il m'a appris à monter à cheval quand j'étais un jeune garçon. S'il a pu intervenir pour te sauver, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas intervenir pour me sauver ? '' Jasper a dit, se mettant debout en serrant les poings.

'' - Il espérait qu'en restant à l'écart, ils n'apprendraient pas qui tu étais. C'est difficile à comprendre, mais il suit de puissants instincts qui sont comme des ordres dans son esprit. Ils lui disent où il doit se rendre et ce qu'il doit faire. Il était en train de te regarder quand il a senti ce qui m'arrivait. Il a vu ce que j'ai fait à Victoria et connaissait mon lien avec Bella. Il ne comprend pas d'où lui viennent ses ordres, il sait simplement qu'il lui a été permis de me secourir. Il m'a demandé d'être un père pour toi, Jasper, parce que lui ne pouvait pas. '' Charlie a dit en tendant une main à Jasper.

Jasper s'est levé en regardant la main de Charlie. '' - Je suis désolé, Charlie... J'ai besoin de temps. '' Jasper a dit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Bella s'est rapidement levée, elle a seulement débattu une minute avant de le suivre à la porte. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle allait être là pour lui.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Jasper savait que Bella le suivait. Il a débattu pour savoir s'il devait l'attendre. Il voulait réellement être seul afin de pouvoir faire face à ses émotions sans avoir ceux de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'embrouiller. Bella ressentait fortement les émotions et il ne se sentait pas la force de la réconforter. À l'heure actuelle, elle rayonnait d'inquiétude, de colère et de détermination. C'est la détermination qui l'a convaincu. Elle n'allait pas cesser de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait trouvé. Il s'est arrêté et l'a attendue.

Il s'est assis contre un arbre et a penché sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour compter ses respirations. Bella l'a rapidement rattrapé, la liaison d'accouplement avait dû l'aider à le trouver. Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est tourné vers elle. Son souffle s'est bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle était tellement belle sous le clair de lune, c'était écrasant. Quelques-unes des émotions que ressentait Jasper devaient être visible sur son visage parce que Bella a rougi et a baissé les yeux.

Bella a repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'est dirigée prudemment vers lui. Elle s'est assise à côté de lui et a penché sa tête sur son épaule. Jasper l'a regardée avec surprise, il ne l'avait jamais vue être aussi audacieuse avec Edward et il a été heureux qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour être intrépide. Il a aimé la sensation de sa tête sur son épaule, elle semblait s'adapter tellement bien à lui.

Ils sont restés assis là en silence pendant un moment avant que Jasper ne brise finalement le calme.

'' - Veux-tu me poser des questions ? '' Jasper a demandé doucement. Il ne voulait pas réellement répondre à ses questions, mais il s'y sentait obligé. Bella devait être bouleversée par tout ce qui était arrivé et tout ce qui avait été dit.

Bella a tendu le bras pour saisir sa main et a entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens avant de l'embrasser. '' - Non, je suis venue ici pour toi. Tu peux me poser des questions, ou parler ou encore rester assis ici en silence ou nous pouvons nous embrasser... '' Elle s'est tue après cela et il a senti son désir qu'il choisisse cette dernière option. Jasper lui a souri, il allait très certainement l'embrasser avant de rentrer.

Bella a libéré sa main et elle les a posées toutes les deux en coupe sur son visage. Elle l'a regardé intensément et il a senti la crainte, l'émerveillement et... l'amour venant d'elle. '' - Tu es magnifique. Tu es physiquement parfait. '' A-t-elle dit alors que ses doigts suivaient les traits de son visage. Jasper a aimé la sensation de ses mains explorant doucement les contours de son visage, mais il n'a pas pu empêcher le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui de traverser son corps. Il n'était pas parfait, il était balafré. Il a secoué la tête pour réfuter ses paroles.

'' - Je ne suis pas parfait. '' A-t-il murmuré en déboutonnant sa manche et en la roulant jusqu'au coude pour lui montrer ses cicatrices. Elle les a regardées, mais il n'a pas du tout senti d'horreur venir d'elle, seulement la même admiration, de l'émerveillement et de l'amour. Elle n'avait peut-être pas compris. '' - Elles couvrent mon corps. Tu ne peux pas très bien les voir avec tes yeux humains, mais pour un vampire, elles crient danger. Alice ne pouvait pas les regarder... '' Bella posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

'' - Pour moi, elles me racontent ton histoire. '' Elle a continué à suivre ses cicatrices et il a légèrement frissonné à cette sensation. '' - Elles parlent d'un homme qui a beaucoup souffert. D'un guerrier qui est fort et qui doit être craint. Tes cicatrices te rendent parfait. '' Elle a terminé en levant son bras pour embrasser la plus grande cicatrice avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que si Jasper l'avait pu, il en aurait pleuré. Elle a de nouveau mis sa main dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts, puis elle a posé son autre main sur son cœur.

'' - Là... tu es compassion, bonté, miséricorde et amour. '' Bella a dit avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Jasper a fermé les yeux. '' - Je suis impitoyable, cruel et barbare. '' Il a senti ses lèvres douces sur les siennes et a ouvert les yeux. Elle lui souriait avec confiance.

'' - Je te connais, Jasper, je te connais là. '' A-t-elle dit en posant la main de Jasper sur son cœur. Jasper a senti sa conviction et savait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps.

'' - Nous avons à peine parlé ensemble. Nous venons d'apprendre que nous sommes compagnons. Comment pourrais-tu me connaître ? '' A murmuré Jasper. Bella a froncé les sourcils et Jasper a pu sentir sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire se sentir coupable.

'' - Tu as raison. Je me suis tellement laissée éblouir par Edward que j'ai obéi à tout ce qu'il me disait. Il m'a dit que tu étais dangereux et je l'ai cru. '' Bella a fermé les yeux et il a pu sentir sa honte. Il a tendu la main pour la réconforter et elle lui a souri. '' - Angela m'a parlé une fois des choses que tu avais faites pour les personnes de Forks. '' Jasper a regardé ailleurs quand elle a mentionné cela. Il a deviné qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé.

'' - Après lui avoir parlé, j'ai commencé à te regarder plus souvent. Tu te cachais à l'arrière-plan, voulant toujours aider tout le monde. Quand j'ai été droguée et que j'ai entendu Rose dire à Emmett que tu étais mon compagnon, j'ai commencé à... '' Elle n'a pas pu aller plus loin parce qu'elle a entendu un puissant grondement venir de Jasper.

Jasper a essayé avec difficulté de garder son contrôle, mais la pensée de quelqu'un la droguant avait réveillé le Major et il a commencé à secouer sa cage. '' - Qui t'a droguée, Isabella ? '' Jasper a demandé les dents serrées.

Bella s'est levée et s'est déplacée pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle a mis ses bras autour de lui et a commencé à renifler son cou. Jasper avait vu Rose et Emmett le faire quand l'un d'eux était en colère, il avait même vu Peter et Char faire cela, mais comment Bella pouvait le savoir ? Cela a marché et Jasper a senti une vague de calme tomber sur lui.

'' - Je vais tout te raconter, Jazz. '' A-t-elle murmuré contre son cou, lui faisant presque oublier la question.

'' - J'ai demandé à Rose de m'aider à venir au Texas pour voir mon père. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou dans ma poitrine et je voulais désespérément venir ici. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que c'était la traction d'accouplement. Je savais seulement que j'allais tout faire pour venir ici. Elle m'a demandé ce que je ressentais et elle est brusquement devenue excitée après que je le lui ai dit, ensuite elle a accepté. ''

'' - Quand elle m'a quittée, j'ai dit à Edward que j'allais y aller. Il l'a pris remarquablement bien. Trop bien... ce connard... Il m'a dit de manger et qu'ensuite pour partirions. C'est ce que j'ai fait, ne sachant pas qu'il avait drogué la nourriture. D'une certaine façon, j'ai été en mesure de combattre suffisamment les effets de la drogue pour entendre une conversation entre lui et Carlisle. '' Jasper s'est souvenu quand il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été drogué. Aurait-elle, d'une certaine façon, pris contact avec lui quand elle en avait eu besoin ?

'' - Il disait à Carlisle qu'il devait aller retrouver sa compagne Victoria. '' Bella s'est arrêtée alors que Jasper grognait bruyamment à nouveau. Le salaud, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Bella et qu'il avait une compagne, mais il avait gardé Bella enchaînée à lui, ce qui était exagéré. Bella a de nouveau mis son visage dans son cou en respirant calmement. Jasper a laissé la vague de calme descendre sur lui.

'' - Je suis désolé, ma chérie, j'aurais dû le savoir. J'ai senti la surprise d'Edward quand nous les avons vus sur le terrain de base-ball, j'ai pensé sentir une étincelle de reconnaissance, mais il l'avait cachée tellement vite et l'instant était tellement tendu que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait être aussi certain que Victoria n'était pas la compagne de James. À présent, je pense que c'est logique et l'amour puissant que j'avais senti venir de Victoria n'était pas pour James mais pour Edward. Cela explique également pourquoi je ne sentais pas d'amour venir de James en retour pour Victoria, ce qui aurait été le cas s'ils avaient été compagnons. '' Jasper a frappé son poing contre le sol. '' - Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! ''

'' - Pas stupide, Jasper, confiant. Rose, Emmett et moi ne savions pas non plus. '' Bella a dit en embrassant doucement ses lèvres. Jasper a laissé échapper un soupir. Il commençait à tomber amoureux de cette femme. Elle était tellement bonne et compréhensive. Elle s'est un peu éloignée de lui et il a pu sentir l'hésitation et le doute venir d'elle. Elle a semblé prendre une décision et a pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

'' - Ils ont dit qu'Alice était partie avec Garrett. '' Bella a dit doucement. Jasper a presque ri de soulagement, mais il savait que ce serait inapproprié, il s'est donc retenu. Il a serré Bella étroitement, qu'elle ne veuille pas le blesser l'a fait se sentir bien en quelque sorte. Peu de gens faisaient attention à ses sentiments.

'' - C'est bien, chérie. Je le savais et Garrett n'est pas le premier ni le seul. '' Jasper a dit de manière prosaïque. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il pouvait difficilement blâmer Alice.

Bella a reculé d'un air indigné. '' - Tu ne ressens rien ? Tu n'es pas furieux ? '' A-t-elle demandé incrédule.

Il aurait peut-être dû se sentir en colère, mais pour dire la vérité, il ne l'était pas. Il n'a pas aimé le regard qu'elle lui lançait toutefois et il a décidé de s'expliquer. '' - Je n'ai pas été une seule fois intime avec Alice en cinq ans. Je ne peux pas la blâmer d'aller chercher ailleurs ce que je refuse de lui donner. ''

Bella est restée bouche bée et Jasper savait qu'il allait devoir approfondir le sujet, mais il détestait dire du mal d'Alice. '' - Alice et moi avons divorcé il y a quatre ans. Je l'ai fait chanter pour qu'elle ne dise rien à la famille parce que je craignais que si j'étais seul, je glisse à nouveau dans le trou noir de la dépression dont Alice m'avait sorti et j'ai réellement cru qu'elle était ma compagne. '' Jasper a dit avec un rire d'autodérision.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé il y a cinq ans ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? '' a demandé Bella. Jasper a secoué la tête avec amusement. Il avait espéré s'en tirer et ne pas lui dire, mais elle était trop vive.

'' - Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu la vision d'une jeune fille de douze ans à Phœnix qui allait grandir et devenir une menace pour notre famille et que je devais aller la tuer immédiatement avant qu'elle ne devienne une menace. Elle m'a prié et supplié en me disant que c'était le seul moyen. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle m'a demandé quel genre d'homme j'étais pour ne pas faire cela pour notre famille. Elle a dit que je ne pouvais plus être avec elle. C'était une menace en l'air et je le savais, mais j'ai réalisé à cet instant qui elle était. ''

'' - Ne te méprends pas, j'ai toujours su qui était Alice. Sa personnalité heureuse et énergique m'a attiré à elle et m'a aidé avec ma dépression, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un côté sombre et manipulateur en elle. Je pensais qu'elle était inoffensive, même si toute cette histoire m'a fait réfléchir. Je commençais à réfléchir à la façon dont les compagnons se complétaient et que j'étais peut-être le monstre qu'elle... '' Jasper a regardé au loin, réticent à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. '' - Je ne pouvais plus la toucher après ça. Je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi... '' Jasper s'est arrêté.

'' - Je sais pourquoi. '' A murmuré Bella en se tournant ensuite pour qu'elle puisse le regarder directement dans les yeux. '' - TU. N'ES. PAS. UN. MONSTRE ! '' Elle a dit lentement chaque mot. Jasper n'a pas pu soutenir son regard et a baissé les yeux.

'' - Jazz, que penses-tu de moi ? Quelles sont mes émotions ? '' A demandé Bella.

Jasper a souri : '' - Tu es affectueuse, gentille, compatissante et intelligente. ''

Bella a saisi sa main et l'a placée sur son propre cœur puis a placé la sienne sur le cœur de Jasper. '' - Nous nous ajustons. Tu es affectueux, gentil et compatissant. '' A-t-elle dit avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Jasper a senti son espièglerie et a souri.

'' - Hé, qu'est-il arrivé à intelligent ? '' A-t-il soufflé.

'' - Hé bieeeennn... '' A dit Bella en regardant ailleurs comme si elle réfléchissait.

Jasper a jeté sa tête en arrière et a ri. Il a senti une dose puissante d'amour venir d'elle et il l'a regardée dans les yeux en lui rendant son amour.

Bella a posé sa main sur sa joue et il s'est penché contre sa main. '' - Je pense qu'Alice essayait de te faire me tuer et qu'une partie de toi le savait. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu ne pouvais plus être avec elle. '' Bella a dit

Jasper l'a regardée brusquement. Ses paroles semblaient logiques. Bella était de Phœnix et aurait eu douze ans à l'époque, mais Alice ne lui avait jamais dit qui était la fille et donc Jasper ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Jasper aurait aimé revenir au sujet précédent, parce que sans apprendre la vérité de la bouche même d'Alice, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir réellement.

'' - Alors, comment t'en es-tu sortie ? Je sais que Rose et Emmett t'ont aidée, mais comment ? '' Jasper a demandé.

'' - Edward a demandé à Rose de venir s'asseoir avec moi alors même que Carlisle lui avait ordonné de ne pas me quitter jusqu'au retour d'Alice. Ce sale morveux n'a jamais écouté Carlisle, mais je pense que cette fois, cela a été une bonne chose. Quand elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, j'ai été, en quelque sorte, capable de lutter contre les effets de la drogue. J'ai été réellement capable de parler et je lui ai dit que j'étais droguée et que c'était Edward qui l'avait fait. '' Jasper a été stupéfait. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

Il y avait peut-être réellement une sorte de lien entre eux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela pour toutes les paires accouplées auparavant. Bien sûr, Peter se sentait anxieux quand Char avait peur ou était en colère, mais jamais ils n'avaient fait quelque chose comme cela. Il était un empathe et était capable de prendre la douleur des autres personnes et de la leur enlever, c'était peut-être plus puissant avec sa compagne.

'' - Rose m'a fait sortir de là. Je l'ai entendue dire à Emmett que tu étais mon compagnon. J'ai été stupéfaite au début, mais plus j'y pensais, plus heureuse je suis devenue. J'ai commencé à ressentir de l'insécurité. Avec Edward, je me sentais inférieure parce que je n'étais pas assez forte ou suffisamment intelligente, mais en devenant un vampire je remédierais à cela. Avec toi... tu es si beau intérieurement... et je suis une fille égoïste et stupide. '' Bella a dit doucement, baissant lentement les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que Jasper la laisse ressentir cela, il lui a donc envoyé une vague d'amour et d'admiration. '' - Tu es tellement plus que cela. '' Lui a-t-il dit avec véhémence.

Bella a souri doucement. '' - Merci, Jazz, mais c'est ce que je suis. Tu me donnes tout de même envie d'être meilleure. Je me suis jurée que pour toi, j'allais être courageuse. Je vais te défendre lorsque tu ne te défendras pas et je vais t'aimer lorsque tu ne t'aimeras pas. '' A-t-elle dit en l'embrassant doucement.

'' - Je resterai à tes côtés. '' Un autre baiser. '' - Je vais être forte lorsque tu en auras besoin. '' Un autre baiser. '' - Je serais ce dont tu as besoin. '' Elle a terminé avant de capturer ses lèvres et de les sonder doucement avec sa langue. Il s'est ouvert à elle et a ressenti quelques instants son bonheur avant de s'écarter. Il avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

'' - Bella, je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu sois autre chose que toi-même. S'il te plaît, chérie, ne pense jamais que tu doives changer pour me faire plaisir. '' Jasper a dit en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

Bella lui a souri avec un regard qui l'a fait gémir, le désir venant d'elle était presque insupportable. Ajouté avec le sien, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la tirer plus proche de lui à nouveau. Ses lèvres ont couru le long de son cou, s'arrêtant un peu pour sucer un endroit précis, là où il savait qu'un jour il laisserait sa marque d'accouplement. Pas aujourd'hui, cela pourrait être dangereux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue un vampire. Il a décidé d'y laisser une légère marque. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la mordre, il pouvait lui laisser un suçon. Il a souri contre sa peau à la pensée de cela. Bella a gémi de plaisir et il l'a ressenti faire tout le trajet jusqu'à son aine.

'' - Chérie, je te désire tellement. '' Il a soupiré dans son cou. Son excitation en réponse a été trop pour lui et il s'est senti devenir dur. Elle a dû également le sentir parce qu'elle s'est appuyée contre lui. Il a haleté à la friction qu'elle avait créée, ce qui l'a stimulée, la poussant à se broyer contre lui à maintes reprises. Il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches, non pas pour la diriger, mais pour profiter de la sensation créée par ses mouvements. L'amour et le désir qu'il sentait venir d'elle étaient enivrants. Il a jeté sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Elle a semblé aimer cela et son désir a augmenté, il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en voie d'achèvement. Il a levé une de ses mains et a pris son sein, lui pinçant légèrement le mamelon.

'' - Ahhh... '' Bella a jeté sa tête en arrière et a poussé un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle atteignait son apogée. Cela a été trop pour Jasper et il l'a suivie, la serrant étroitement contre lui alors qu'il jouissait également.

'' - Ouahh. '' Bella a ri encore à bout de souffle.

Jasper a ri de pur bonheur et d'un peu d'embarras. '' - Darlin, je n'ai pas donné de suçon à une fille ni ne suis venu dans mon jean depuis mon adolescence humaine. ''

Bella a éclaté de rire. '' - J'en suis heureuse. '' Elle a dit farouchement, mettant ses bras autour de son cou et en se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu me désires tellement que tu as perdu le contrôle, parce que je te veux tout autant. '' A-t-elle dit en l'embrassant.

Elle s'est reculée et elle l'a regardé avec un sourire sur les lèvres. '' - En outre, je ne veux pas être la seule adolescente dans cette relation. ''

Jasper a ri et il a ensuite commencé à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie miséricorde.

'' - Pouvons-nous rester ici ce soir, Jasper ? '' Bella a demandé en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

'' - Tu aurais trop froid, chérie. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella l'a attiré à elle. '' - Tu pourrais me garder au chaud. '' A-t-elle dit avec une moue.

Jasper a laissé échapper un rire aigu. '' - Je suis froid comme de la pierre, chérie. ''

'' - Pas pour moi. Pour moi tu es chaud et doux. '' A-t-elle dit en caressant son visage. Jasper a été abasourdi, il aurait dû être froid pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle disait la vérité cependant. Jasper a secoué la tête, décidant qu'il avait eu suffisamment de questions délicates pour la soirée. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée en cachant son visage dans son cou.

'' - Hé bien, chérie, j'ai en quelque sorte besoin de me laver. '' A-t-il dit avec embarras.

Bella a essayé mais n'a pas réussi à réprimer un petit rire.

'' - Nous pourrions peut-être rester ensemble ce soir puisque tout le monde sait que nous sommes compagnons. Ce qui va également m'éviter d'avoir à parler avec les autres. '' A-t-il dit, plutôt heureux à l'idée de passer la nuit avec Bella dans ses bras.

Il s'est levé et a tendu la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle s'est levée et a mis un bras autour de sa taille. Il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a embrassée sur les cheveux. Ils ont commencé à revenir en marchant vers la maison de Peter et Char. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup pensé à son père, aux implications du don de Charlie, aux manipulations de sa famille ou du complot des Volturi. La chose la plus importante avait été réglée cependant. Bella était sa compagne et il l'aimait désespérément.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

Bella a souri et s'est blottie plus profondément dans les bras chauds qui l'enveloppaient. C'était tellement différent de se réveiller dans les bras chauds de Jasper que de se réveiller dans les bras glacés d'Edward. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper était aussi chaud pour elle, c'était peut-être une chose compagnons. Elle allait devoir demander à Rose plus tard à ce sujet.

Elle a remué un peu et a eu un petit rire à la réaction rapide de Jasper. Il a grogné dans son oreille et a resserré ses bras autour d'elle. Bella s'est retournée en souriant à son magnifique visage. Il allait l'embrasser, mais elle a immédiatement couvert sa bouche.

'' - Haleine du matin. '' A-t-elle marmonné à travers sa main et elle est sortie rapidement du lit en espérant que Char avait pensé à lui fournir du dentifrice.

'' - Oui ! '' Elle a levé son poing en signe de victoire en trouvant non seulement du dentifrice, mais une brosse à dents neuve. Elle a entendu le rire de Jasper à travers la porte et a ressenti l'envie de courir vers lui et de sauter dans ses bras. Elle l'a bloquée cependant, désireuse de se nettoyer et d'avoir un moment d'humanité. Bella s'est précipitée sous la douche en chantant à haute voix une chanson gaie qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle a entendu Jasper rire et soupirer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son rire envoyait des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle a entendu ses grognements et elle a frissonné.

'' - Chérie, tu dois arrêter. Ton père est en bas et même s'il comprend la chose compagnon, je veux lui donner le temps de s'habituer à l'idée que son bébé a grandi. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix rendue rauque avec la tension.

Bella a gémi, elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il avait raison cependant, Bella a éteint la douche et a commencé à se sécher tout en contrôlant sa libido. Elle a commencé à s'habiller rapidement, impatiente de revenir à son compagnon. Son compagnon. Dieu, qu'elle aimait cela. Jasper était son compagnon, comment avait-elle pu avoir autant de chance.

Elle a nettoyé la buée sur le miroir et a regardé son visage. Au cours des derniers mois avec Edward, elle avait eu l'air tendu et apeuré. Elle avait été tellement certaine qu'il se préparait à la quitter. Bella avait pensé à l'époque que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait si profondément qu'elle avait aussi peur, mais à présent, elle commençait à soupçonner qu'elle devait se douter que s'il partait, il emmènerait les Cullen avec lui. Ce qui signifiait Jasper. Cela n'allait pas se produire. Elle savait sans conteste que Jasper n'allait jamais la quitter.

Bella a souri à son reflet dans le miroir. En face d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme heureuse et confiante. Il y avait de la vie dans ses yeux, un sourire sur ses lèvres et une rougeur sur ses joues. En seulement une journée avec lui, elle était plus forte et plus heureuse. Il faisait ressortir le meilleur en elle.

Elle a ouvert la porte et sa respiration s'est bloquée en le voyant. Il était appuyé contre le mur près de la salle de bain, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le menton penché vers le sol et les pieds croisés au niveau des chevilles. Dieu, il portait des bottes de cow-boy. Le désir s'est écrasé sur elle alors que ses yeux se promenaient lentement sur son corps mince. Lorsqu'elle a atteint son visage, elle a vu qu'il la regardait avec un sourire narquois. La vieille Bella aurait rougi et aurait été gênée d'avoir été surprise. La Bella de Jasper a encore rougi, mais elle n'a pas été gênée. Elle a copié son sourire et elle s'est dirigée comme un chat vers lui.

Il s'est redressé, s'éloignant du mur et il s'est précipité vers elle. Il a saisi ses hanches en la tirant près de lui. Bella a gémi quand elle a senti son érection. Il en a profité et l'a embrassée profondément. Ses genoux se sont dérobés sous elle devant l'intensité de son baiser et il l'a soutenue. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille en gémissant son nom à sa nouvelle position. _Au diable ce que pouvait bien penser son père. Elle allait l'avoir maintenant_. A-t-elle pensé alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa main sur sa poitrine. Son estomac a grogné alors qu'elle atteignait la ceinture de son jean.

Jasper l'a posée sur le sol, appuyant son front contre le sien et en respirant lourdement. '' - Merde ! Tellement proche ! '' Bella a murmuré, la respiration haletante.

Jasper a ri et l'a embrassée sur le front. '' - Nous allons nous faufiler dehors plus tard, chérie. '' Lui a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Bella a levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Tu me le promets? '' Elle l'a supplié, un peu étonné par l'enrouement de sa propre voix.

Il a hoché la tête et lui a pris la main. Ils sont sortis de la chambre et ont descendu les escaliers. Bella pouvait sentir le bacon frire et a su qu'Esmé préparait son petit déjeuner.

Son sourire s'est transformé en froncement de sourcils en voyant Peter qui les attendait en bas des marches. Elle l'a fusillé du regard en souhaitant être déjà un vampire pour pouvoir le gifler et effacer son sourire à manger de la merde de son visage. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il avait parlé de Jasper la nuit dernière. Rien que la pensée de ce qu'il avait dit a envoyé une vague de rage à travers elle. Elle a regardé autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être faire du dégât sur l'homme. Ne trouvant rien, elle a décidé que les paroles feraient l'affaire.

Elle a lâché la main de Jasper et a marché avec détermination vers Peter.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde la nuit dernière ? Comment as-tu pu dire ces choses au sujet de Jasper ? '' Bella a crié en serrant les poings. Elle a senti des bras autour de sa taille et Jasper l'a ramenée contre lui.

'' - Chut, chérie. Il avait raison. '' Jasper a dit. Bella s'est retournée dans ses bras et l'a poussé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le faire se déplacer, mais il l'a laissée partir et a reculé.

'' - Est-ce que tu traites mon père de menteur ? Est-ce que tu me traites de menteuse ? '' Bella a crié, plus que furieuse à présent. Jasper allait lui répondre, mais Peter l'a interrompu.

'' - Elle a raison, Jasper. J'étais tellement en colère de ce que Charlie avait dit. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'apprécie de me nourrir des humains. Du frisson de la chasse... le fait que ce sont des criminels les rend encore meilleurs. Je peux apaiser ma conscience et ce sont des prédateurs, ce qui les rend plus satisfaisants à abattre. Il y a un sentiment de puissance à cela que je commençais à apprécier de plus en plus. Char est un ange, elle a toujours attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se nourrir et elle n'a jamais aimé la chasse comme je le fais. Lorsque Charlie nous a dit ce qu'il pouvait faire, elle a ressenti de l'espoir et j'ai ressenti de la colère. Quand il a dit que nous avions de l'obscurité en nous, j'ai levé mes défenses. Je m'étais toujours dit que tu avais tué tellement plus que moi. Si tu étais encore quelqu'un de bon, alors je devais être meilleur. '' Peter a baissé la tête de honte.

'' - Quand Charlie a dit que tu avais été puni à ma place... Combien de fois, Major ? '' Peter a demandé. Jasper n'a pas répondu, il a simplement regardé ailleurs et Peter a grimacé. Bella voulait se rapprocher de Jasper et le consoler, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'arranger cela.

'' - Et je suis parti. J'ai saisi la chance que tu me donnais et je t'ai laissé dans ce trou infernal. '' Peter a dit en serrant les poings.

'' - Non, Peter. La pensée de Char et toi étant quelque part dehors pour vivre votre vie m'a rendu heureux et m'a donné de l'espoir. Si ce n'avait pas été pour cela... et tu es revenu pour moi. Tu m'as sorti de là et tu m'as montré que la vie n'avait pas besoin d'être vécue de cette façon. J'ai une dette envers toi, mon frère. '' Jasper lui a dit. Bella a levé les yeux vers lui, son amour pour lui a augmenté. Il était tellement indulgent.

'' - Non, Jasper, c'est moi qui ait une dette envers toi. Je sais à quel point j'étais un crétin à l'époque. Tu m'as sauvé plus de fois que je ne peux compter, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'aurais dû te remercier et je suis réellement désolé. '' Peter a dit en le tirant dans une étreinte virile.

Bella fusillait encore Peter du regard, Jasper pouvait peut-être lui pardonner, mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à le faire.

'' - Très bien, cela suffit avec ces trucs de filles, ramenez vos culs à l'extérieur. Tu t'es retenu contre moi, Jazz et je veux voir ce que tu peux faire ! Que ce soit toi ou Charlie, je veux voir ces dons dont vous vous vantez. Je parie que je peux encore te battre ! '' A dit Emmett, allégeant efficacement l'ambiance.

Jasper a ri et Bella a senti de nouveau ce frisson traverser son dos. Comme si elle l'avait appelé, Jasper s'est tourné vers elle et l'a enlacée, l'embrassant doucement. Elle voulait l'embrasser plus passionnément, mais elle s'est retenue sentant que son père les regardait.

'' - Rhemm, rhemm. '' Charlie a dit, feignant de se racler la gorge.

Bella a souri et s'est éloignée de Jasper, seulement pour voir Esmé tirer Charlie dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle a tourné rapidement les yeux. Elle était heureuse que son père soit heureux, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir cela.

'' - À présent Charlie, tu sais ce que cela fait d'être nouvellement accouplé. Ils sont très respectueux tout bien considéré. '' Esmé lui a dit timidement.

'' - Tu as raison, bien sûr, mon ange. '' Charlie a dit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Le bonheur d'Esmé semblait irradier de sa personne alors qu'elle l'embrassait en retour.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bells, fils, cela va prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer. '' Charlie a dit et Bella lui a souri largement.

Rose a commencé à rire dans son coin quand Emmett a commencé à l'embrasser avec une passion exagérée.

Peter a fait un geste pour saisir Char, mais elle a levé la main pour l'arrêter. '' - Je ne crois pas cow-boy. Jasper peut t'avoir pardonné, mais tu vas devoir ramper encore un peu pour que moi, je te pardonne. '' Char a dit en se détournant de lui. Bella s'est dit qu'elle aimait décidément Char.

Emmett s'est mis à rire derrière sa main et a fait un mouvement de fouet avec sa main.

'' - Oh, la ferme ! '' A dit Peter alors qu'il sortait d'un pas furieux de la maison. Les autres hommes l'ont rapidement suivi. Bella a lâché Jasper à regret et l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant de se tourner pour suivre les femmes dans la cuisine.

* * *

Peter a regardé les hommes sortir de la maison. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux. Il a gémi un peu et a espéré que Char lui pardonnerait bientôt. Bien sûr, il était un con, mais elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude de cela depuis le temps.

Jasper avait un regard nunuche d'amoureux transi sur le visage. C'était tellement différent de l'attitude effrayante qu'il avait portée sous Maria que Peter ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour son frère, mais il allait bientôt avoir besoin du Major. Du moins si ce que Charlie avait dit était vrai, Jasper s'était retenu pendant très longtemps.

Peter s'est frotté les mains, désireux de se tester contre son frère. Il n'avait jamais réellement gagné un entraînement au combat contre lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas le faire à présent, mais il était curieux de voir ce qu'il était capable de faire.

'' - Je vais contre Jasper en premier. '' Emmett a crié en sautillant sur le bout de ses orteils d'excitation.

Jasper a souri et s'est avancé. Emmett s'est baissé dans une position accroupie de combat, de toute évidence, Jasper l'avait entraîné. '' - Ne te retiens pas, frangin. '' Emmett a dit avec sérieux.

Jasper a souri et, plus rapidement que l'œil de Peter ne pouvait le suivre, Emmett était allongé sur le ventre dans la boue, ses bras fermement maintenus dans l'étreinte de Jasper et la bouche de Jasper sur son cou.

'' - Je gagne. '' A dit Jasper d'un air suffisant.

Peter a sifflé entre ses dents. Jasper était tellement rapide que même ses yeux de vampire ne pouvaient pas le suivre.

'' - Merde ! '' Emmett s'est exclamé. Jasper l'a laissé aller et s'est levé en lui offrant sa main. Emmett a pris la main offerte et a ensuite levé les mains en signe de reddition. '' - Je ne suis pas de taille contre toi, frangin. '' A dit Emmett.

Jasper a regardé Peter qui a secoué la tête. '' - J'ai été suffisamment humilié pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que Charlie serait plus à ta vitesse. ''

Charlie s'est avancé. '' - Je ne sais pas comment me battre comme un vampire. J'ai eu une certaine formation en tant qu'agent de police et j'ai les souvenirs de Mickaël, mais je vais essayer de te donner un bon entraînement.

Jasper a hoché la tête puis est devenu sérieux en examinant Charlie. Peter pouvait à peine contenir son excitation et il pouvait sentir Emmett rebondir légèrement sur ses orteils à côté de lui. Peter était simplement fatigué de les voir se lorgner l'un l'autre quand, finalement, ils se sont déplacés. Ils étaient tellement flous que Peter ne pouvait pas voir la plupart du combat, à sa grande déception, mais il pouvait sentir les courants d'air de leurs mouvements. Peter a regardé Emmett et a vu sa mâchoire béer de stupéfaction. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se toucher l'un l'autre parce que Peter n'avait entendu aucun bruit de contact.

Alors que Peter était frustré devant son incapacité de voir la bataille, il y a eu une forte explosion. Une onde de choc les a frappés et ils ont légèrement reculé. Peter a baissé les yeux et a vu un petit cratère sur le sol et Charlie qui l'escaladait lentement. Jasper se tenait un peu à distance de lui, le regardant prudemment, un sourire exubérant sur le visage. Charlie s'est levé et a secoué la tête en souriant.

'' - J'aime vraiment être un vampire. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire lumineux. '' - Très bien, nous allons voir si ce vieux singe peut t'apprendre quelques nouveaux tours. '' Brusquement, ils ont disparu de leur vue.

Peter s'est résigné au fait de ne pas voir le combat. Après ce qui a semblé être un long moment, il y a eu un autre claquement et le sifflement d'un corps volant à grande vitesse. Charlie est finalement apparu devant leurs yeux.

'' - Putain de merde ! '' Peter s'est écrié en saisissant Emmett par l'épaule pour le secouer avec enthousiasme. '' - Il a frappé le Major ! ''

Charlie les a regardés avec un sourire satisfait, ce qui était une erreur cependant, car il s'est brusquement envolé. Jasper est apparu momentanément avant de devenir flou à nouveau pour courir avec Charlie. La lutte a duré seulement une heure jusqu'à ce que Charlie et Jasper décident tous les deux d'arrêter et de revenir. Ils avaient tous les deux les vêtements déchirés et de grands sourires sur le visage.

'' - Cela a été foutrement impressionnant ! '' S'est exclamé Emmett.

Peter avait su que Charlie serait quelque chose de spécial, mais Jasper a été une surprise. Quand Peter s'était réveillé à la vie de vampire, son connaisseur lui avait dit de se lier d'amitié avec Jasper. Il avait su que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de survivre. Cela n'avait pas été difficile, même si le Major lui foutait une trouille bleue, il l'aimait sincèrement. Il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Jasper, mais après des décennies sans que rien ne se présente, il avait oublié. Il y avait plus que cela, Peter le sentait dans ses os.

'' - Il y a plus. '' A-t-il dit à haute voix.

Charlie a hoché la tête, prenant cela comme un signal. '' - Fils, le sang de Mickaël me permet de voir la lumière et l'obscurité chez les autres, mais je pense que tu as un autre don venant de lui. ''

Jasper l'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils et Peter s'est demandé s'il savait ce que c'était.

'' - J'ai utilisé mon don sur Victoria, ce qui a eu pour résultat de détraquer sa soif de sang, mais je ne lui ai pas transféré mes blessures. C'est Mickaël qui l'a fait. Je pense que tu as également cette capacité. C'est comme cela que tu es en mesure de prendre la douleur des autres. '' A dit Charlie.

'' - N'est-ce pas simplement un aspect de son empathie ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Son empathie lui permet de manipuler les émotions, pas les sensations physiques. '' Charlie a dit à Emmett. Mickaël a vu que tu utilisais cette capacité en tant que Major sur le champ de bataille, mais il ne t'a jamais vu neutraliser plus de cinq vampires à la fois et, quand tu es calme, tu le fais par le toucher. Mickaël pense que tu devrais être en mesure d'en assommer vingt sans trop de difficultés et sans avoir besoin de les toucher dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres. '' Charlie l'a étudié pendant un moment. Il s'est avancé et a posé une main sur son épaule.

'' - Fils... '' Charlie a fait une pause, recherchant les mots justes. '' - Le Major c'est toi. Il n'est pas une bête que tu dois garder en cage. ''

Jasper a enlevé sa main d'un geste brusque. '' - Non ! Je ne veux pas être cela ! ''

'' - Jasper, nous allons avoir besoin de toi en entier... '' Charlie a été coupé par le grognement de Jasper.

Charlie a levé les mains. '' - Très bien, fils, allons retrouver les femmes, nous devons commencer à prendre quelques décisions. Je doute que ceux qui sont contre nous vont nous laisser nous détendre longtemps. En outre, j'ai promis à Char que j'allais utiliser mon don sur elle ce soir. ''

Jasper et Emmett se sont précipités vers la maison. Emmett parlait avec enthousiasme avec Jasper, ce qui allégeait son humeur. Peter est resté en arrière, voulant parler à Charlie.

'' - Charlie, si tu changes notre soif de sang pour que nous voulions seulement du sang animal, est-ce que nous serons toujours aussi fort ? Je sais que Jasper est de toute évidence beaucoup plus fort que l'un de nous, mais nous avons vu que les autres Cullen avaient besoin de manger plus souvent et ne guérissaient pas très rapidement. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Je n'ai pas encore utilisé mon don intentionnellement, mais Mickaël a émis l'hypothèse que cela modifiait la physiologie du vampire afin qu'il obtienne le même effet en buvant du sang des animaux que lorsqu'il buvait du sang humain. '' Charlie lui a répondu.

Peter n'aimait pas l'idée que Char puisse servir de cobaye, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter avec elle pour la faire changer d'avis. Peter a pris une profonde respiration inutile. '' - Je sais que Char veut être la première, mais pourrais-tu l'effectuer sur moi juste après ? '' Peter a demandé. Si quelque chose tournait mal, alors il voulait partager cela avec elle.

'' - Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Peter. Quand je l'ai utilisé sur Victoria, cela m'a assommé, mais j'étais humain. Si j'en suis capable, je vais le faire. '' Charlie a répondu.

'' - C'est tout ce que je peux demander. '' Peter a répondu à Charlie en le suivant dans la maison pour être accueilli par une Char heureuse. Elle avait dû les entendre.

Elle a jeté ses bras autour de son cou. '' - Merci, chou. '' A-t-elle dit avec bonheur. Il savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il puisse être un jour tué par ce Mickaël.

'' - Ensemble pour l'éternité, bébé. '' Peter lui a répondu.

'' - Pour l'éternité ! '' A acquiescé Char avec bonheur.

* * *

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2018 à tous.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Jasper était assis et regardait Bella alors qu'elle riait avec les autres femmes. Elle souriait avec bonheur alors que Char racontait sa première chasse aux animaux, ou du moins, la première dont elle avait joui. Jasper savait qu'elle avait essayé le sang animal auparavant, mais elle avait vraiment trop détesté le goût pour profiter de la chasse. Elle avait décroché un couguar et, alors qu'elle était revenue très sale, elle était extatique.

Peter a regardé sa femme parler avec bonheur, un sourire sur le visage. Il s'était avéré que Charlie pouvait aider une personne toutes les douze heures. Char avait attendu jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait aidé Peter pour aller chasser afin qu'ils puissent y aller de pair et Peter, à son tour, l'avait laissée choper le couguar et s'était rabattu sur deux cerfs. Ils affirmaient tous les deux que le sang animal était meilleur que le sang humain. Peter en avait parlé à Jasper en privé, lui disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être aussi bien nourri que lorsqu'il s'alimentait d'humains.

Charlie aidait Esmé en cet instant. Elle avait protesté, mais face à un vote unanime, elle avait cédé. Jasper avait insisté pour être le dernier puisqu'il était plus fort qu'un vampire normal. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils pouvaient être attaqués à tout moment et ils voulaient être aussi forts que possibles. Jasper avait remarqué qu'après que Charlie avait utilisé sa magie sur Peter et Char et qu'ils étaient revenus de leur première chasse, ils semblaient tous les deux être légèrement plus fort et plus rapide. Il soupçonnait que lorsque Charlie avait changé leur physiologie, il les avait rendus plus efficace.

Jasper a senti un regard sur lui et a levé les yeux pour découvrir Bella qui le regardait avec un discret sourire. Il a souri, sachant qu'elle pensait à certains de leurs moments les plus intimes. Comment avait-il eu autant de chances de trouver une compagne comme Bella ? Ils allaient devoir la transformer très bientôt. Ce ne serait pas sage de la laisser être aussi vulnérable en ce moment. Il détestait le fait que cette décision lui soit imposée tellement tôt, mais Bella lui avait assuré qu'elle voulait être un vampire. Non pas parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être digne de lui, mais parce qu'elle voulait être avec lui pour l'éternité.

Ils avaient tous discuté ensemble de leurs plans après son entraînement avec Charlie. Jasper les avait avertis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de plans concrets avec Alice contre eux, elle allait voir ce qu'ils décideraient. Jasper, ayant été marié avec elle, connaissait ses faiblesses. Il a proposé qu'ils demandent à un des loups de descendre au Texas et de rester avec eux avant de faire des plans ou de modifier Bella.

Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils seraient désireux de les aider une fois qu'ils auraient découvert la capacité de Charlie. Alice ne pouvait rien voir quand un loup était là. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de lui cacher le fait qu'ils avaient demandé de l'aide aux loups, mais il avait demandé à Bella de faire de nombreux plans différents pour savoir qui appeler et quand, puis décider sur l'impulsion du moment dans l'espoir de la dérouter un peu. Il avait peu d'espoir que cela fonctionne cependant. Il n'était pas voyant, mais il savait que Bella appellerait Jake probablement après que Charlie aurait utilisé son don sur lui.

Il espérait que lui au moins lui donnait un mal de tête. Il faisait des centaines de plans dans sa tête, décidant ensuite de changer d'avis. Il espérait la décourager de le regarder, il ne ferait pas de plans définitifs jusqu'à ce que le loup ne soit ici. La pensée d'Alice le regardant avec Bella était désagréable. Il n'arrivait pas à haïr son ex-femme, elle lui avait montré une nouvelle vie et lui avait donné son frère Emmett et sa sœur Rosalie. Une mère avec Esmé et en fin de compte l'avait conduit à Bella et Charlie.

Il se réchauffait envers Charlie. C'était difficile de ne pas le faire quand il émanait de l'homme tellement d'émotions paternelles envers lui. Jasper avait été étonné de la fierté qui venait de Charlie. Comment pouvait-il être fier de lui ? A fortiori ressentir autant de soucis et d'inquiétude pour lui. Une part de Jasper avait peur. Il s'était tellement ouvert lui-même. Il y avait tellement de dangers et il avait tellement de choses à perdre à présent.

'' - Hé Jasper, ramène ton cul émotif ici et viens jouer à un jeu avec moi ! '' Emmett a brusquement crié.

'' - Rose ! '' Bella a ordonné. Rose a souri et a frappé l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett.

'' - Aïe, bon sang, Bella, je voulais seulement jouer. '' A dit Emmett d'un air boudeur.

Intérieurement, Jasper riait. Il allait avoir du plaisir avec cela. Il a baissé la tête et a fait une moue. '' - Les mots blessent, Emmett. '' A-t-il dit en espérant qu'il avait l'air pitoyable.

'' - Là, là, bébé. '' Bella a roucoulé alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

Jasper a regardé Emmett par-dessus son épaule et n'a pas pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

'' - Qu'est-ce... '' Emmett a commencé, mais a été interrompu par une demande nette de Bella à Rose. Rose a frappé avec jubilation l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett à nouveau.

'' - Merde, Rose, tu n'as pas vu cela ? '' Emmett a gémi.

'' - Je n'ai rien vu. '' Rose a déclaré en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé avec un sourire malicieux.

'' - Peter, aide un frère à s'en tirer. '' Emmett a plaidé.

Peter a levé les mains. '' - Je ne vais pas me mêler de cela. ''

Peter avait été victime des appels de Bella à Char à plusieurs reprises déjà. Bella avait pris pour mission de s'assurer que personne ne fasse la moindre allusion de ce qui pourrait ressembler à une insulte envers lui. Elle avait embrigadé les femmes pour l'aider à faire obéir les hommes. Bien sûr, Charlie n'avait rien dit, mais Esmé était dans le coup si jamais il dérapait.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que les femmes étaient en sécurité. Rose avait fait l'erreur de lui demander s'il avait suffisamment de contrôle pour transformer Bella et de lui dire qu'il devrait peut-être attendre que Charlie ait changé sa soif de sang. Bella l'avait frappée. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles avec la grande blonde et avait crié que Jasper avait transformé beaucoup plus de personnes que Carlisle et avait plus de contrôle que quiconque dans la famille puisqu'il gérait non seulement sa soif de sang, mais également celle de tout le monde dans la famille. Tout le monde avait été choqué et Rose avait présenté ses excuses à profusion.

Jasper avait embrassé le dessus de sa tête et lui avait envoyé une vague d'amour. Elle avait été féroce en prenant sa défense et il était heureux d'avoir fait ressortir cette partie plus forte d'elle. Mais parfois, cela rendait les choses difficiles. Quand ils avaient discuté de sa transformation, Bella avait exigé qu'il ne prenne pas sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre pour elle.

Ils s'étaient querellés longtemps à ce sujet. Son raisonnement était qu'il était beaucoup plus habitué à la douleur qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait allégué que c'était une raison supplémentaire pour qu'il ne souffre plus maintenant. Finalement, il avait gagné. Elle l'avait laissé gagner et cela lui avait fait réaliser encore plus à quel point elle l'aimait. Alice ne l'avait jamais laissé obtenir ce qu'il voulait pour quoi que ce soit et Bella le laissant gagner pour quelque chose qui lui tenait tellement à cœur lui a montré son amour et sa confiance en lui.

Il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache où il allait la transformer, de sorte qu'il ne pensait pas trop sérieusement à cela. Il serait vulnérable pendant qu'il prendrait sa douleur, ce serait le moment idéal pour leurs ennemis de les attaquer. Jasper l'a serrée plus étroitement contre lui.

Bella s'est penchée vers lui pendant un moment avant de reculer pour le regarder. '' - Allons regarder le coucher de soleil, cow-boy. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix rauque.

Jasper lui a souri. Il savait que c'était le code pour une séance de pelotage. Elle a pris sa main et l'a conduit à la porte. Il tressautait d'enthousiasme en la suivant, comment avait-il jamais pu croire qu'Alice était sa compagne ? Il ne la voulait pas comme il voulait Bella. Ils se sont dirigés vers leur endroit préféré pour « se peloter » et se sont assis. Bella s'est assise sur ses genoux et a mis ses bras autour de son cou.

Jasper se penchait juste pour l'embrasser quand il a senti deux ensembles d'émotions au loin, mais arrivant rapidement dans leur direction. L'un était désespéré et avait peur. L'autre ressentait seulement... la faim. Jasper s'est levé et a pris Bella avant de courir jusqu'à la maison.

Il a déboulé à travers la porte, posant Bella doucement sur le sol. '' - Rose, Char, Esmé, j'ai besoin que vous restiez dans la maison pour garder Bella. Peter, Charlie, Emmett, vous allez venir avec moi. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Bella a sangloté. Jasper pouvait sentir sa peur. Il a fait signe aux hommes de se diriger vers la porte et il s'est tourné vers Bella. Il s'est approché d'elle lentement et a posé tendrement une main sur sa joue.

'' - Edward et Victoria arrivent. Il n'y a seulement qu'eux deux et ils ne font pas le poids contre nous, mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité au cas où j'aurais raté quelque chose. Je veux donc que tu restes à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que j'ai évalué la situation. '' Jasper lui a dit doucement.

Elle a hoché la tête en prenant une profonde respiration. '' - J'ai confiance en toi, mon guerrier. '' Il pouvait sentir sa confiance et sa fierté envers lui. Elle le faisait se sentir comme un héros au lieu d'être le méchant.

Il s'est détourné d'elle avec regret et s'est dirigé vers l'extérieur.

'' - Charlie, Edward peut lire dans les pensées de sorte que tu dois être prudent. Je suis certain que tu as déjà compris que les vampires peuvent penser sur des niveaux différents. Edward ne peut lire que la surface. Pense à des choses sans importance, des banalités et garde-les au premier plan dans ton esprit. '' Jasper a dit avant d'aller se placer légèrement en face d'eux. Edward ressentait une détresse tellement forte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il savait que chacun des hommes derrière lui était plus que capable de s'occuper d'Edward, il voulait les protéger.

Edward est apparu bientôt dans le lointain et il arrivait rapidement. Quand il est arrivé environ à trois mètres, il est tombé à genoux, tenant une Victoria ayant l'air très malade dans ses bras. Ses cheveux roux autrefois flamboyants étaient ternes et sans vie. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés et noircis par la faim. Sa peau était poudreuse et blanche de sorte que Jasper se demandait si un vent fort pourrait la faire s'envoler.

'' - S'il te plaît... '' Edward a gémi, du venin plein les yeux. '' - La transformer à nouveau. Elle souffre tellement... Elle va mourir. '' Il s'est étranglé.

'' - Bien sûr... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas... '' Charlie a balbutié, consterné par la vision devant lui. ''

Peter a tendu le bras pour empêcher Charlie de s'avancer vers eux. '' - Attends une minute ! Tu vas simplement aller aider le petit bouffeur de bites ? Après ce qu'il a fait à ta fille ? Après ce qu'il a essayé de faire au Major ? '' Peter a grogné.

Jasper a ressenti de la pitié pour le garçon en face de lui. Il devait être plus que désespéré pour venir leur demander de l'aide, mais les aider pourrait être aider l'ennemi. Il ne ressentait pas de tromperie venant d'eux, mais il l'avait déjà trompé auparavant. Cela pourrait être un piège.

'' - Comment as-tu su où nous étions ? '' Jasper lui a demandé en l'étudiant.

'' - Alice sait que je lis dans les pensées. '' Edward lui a immédiatement dit.

'' - Es-tu prêt à répondre à nos questions ? '' Lui a demandé Jasper.

'' - Oui ! '' Edward a grogné. Jasper pouvait sentir la fureur sortir par vagues d'Edward. '' - Ces salauds allaient la laisser mourir ! Carlisle a même voulu la prendre pour étudier les effets du don de Charlie. Il allait l'enfermer dans un laboratoire et la regarder pendant qu'elle mourrait. '' Edward a craché.

Jasper a hoché la tête. Ils allaient utiliser ses informations, mais il n'allait pas faire confiance à Edward. '' - Vas-y, Charlie. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Peter a grogné, mais n'a rien dit. Charlie s'est avancé et a essayé de travailler sa magie sur la femme souffrante. Jasper a hoché la tête vers Peter et Emmett, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient flanquer Edward. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuie à la minute où Victoria serait guérie. Ils ont compris et ont obéi.

'' - Tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions. Tu vas devoir rester avec nous pendant un certain temps, durant tout ce temps, tu seras surveillé constamment et tu ne seras jamais autorisé à être en présence de Bella sans que je sois présent. Est-ce que tu as compris ? '' Jasper a exigé.

'' - Oui, tout ce que tu veux. '' S'est étranglé Edward, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la femme dans ses bras.

'' - Rose. '' Jasper a appelé.

Rose est rapidement sortie de la maison. '' - Peux-tu attraper un cerf pour Victoria ? Elle va avoir faim. '' A demandé Jasper. Rose a semblé hésité jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entrevu Victoria, puis son visage s'est adouci de pitié, et elle est partie en courant chercher un cerf.

Cela a pris plus de temps que d'habitude à Charlie. Jasper savait que cela faisait moins de douze heures depuis qu'il avait aidé Esmé, il espérait que Charlie ne serait pas trop éprouvé. Charlie venait seulement de terminer lorsque Rose est revenue avec un grand mâle. Elle a jeté le cerf à Edward qui lui a immédiatement cassé le cou et l'a porté à la bouche de Victoria. Elle a mordu dedans avec ce qui a semblé être un grand effort. Quand le sang est entré dans sa bouche, elle s'est mise à sucer avec plus de vigueur. C'était un témoignage d'amour de la part d'Edward de la laisser s'alimenter en premier. Jasper pouvait sentir que la soif d'Edward était intense.

La vie a semblé revenir en Victoria alors qu'elle s'alimentait. Edward s'est penché et a embrassé ses cheveux. '' - Merci, merci, merci. '' A-t-il murmuré à maintes reprises.

'' - Peter, Charlie, installez-les tous les deux dans le sous-sol. Rose et Emmett vont aller chercher plus de sang pour eux. Je vais garder Bella loin de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux suffisamment nourris pour ne pas être un danger pour elle. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il se précipitait dans la maison sans attendre pour voir si ses ordres étaient exécutés.

'' - Chérie ? '' Jasper a demandé alors qu'il approchait. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui avec son beau sourire. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le lui retourner.

'' - Es-tu d'accord qu'Edward reste ici pendant quelques jours ? '' A-t-il demandé en étudiant attentivement ses émotions. Elle a ressenti une pointe de colère et une légère pointe de peur, mais sa confiance envers Jasper l'emportait sur toutes ses autres émotions.

'' - Je sais que tu vas me protéger. '' Lui a-t-elle dit avec confiance.

Jasper s'est précipité vers elle et l'a embrassée. '' - Viens avec moi, chérie. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils soient nourris avant de les interroger. '' A-t-il dit, faisant des plans sur la façon dont il allait utiliser ce temps seul avec elle. Elle l'a regardé à travers ses cils et a souri. Jasper n'a pas pu empêcher son rire de lui échapper quand il l'a ramassée et a couru en passant par la porte de derrière.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

'' - Que dirais-tu que je prenne Bella pour aller faire quelques achats ? Elle a emprunté des vêtements depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait de nouveau avoir ses propres affaires. '' Lui a demandé Esmé quand ils sont revenus à la maison.

Jasper s'est tourné vers Bella pour voir si elle voulait y aller. Elle a semblé hésiter. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chérie ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Je n'aime pas quand les gens dépensent beaucoup d'argent pour moi. '' Bella a dit tranquillement.

'' - Bella Swan ! Je suis accouplée avec ton père. Je pensais que tu me considérais comme ta mère ! '' Esmé a dit d'un air un peu blessé.

'' - C'est le cas. '' Bella a répondu rapidement.

Esmé a souri de satisfaction. '' - Hé bien, c'est la prérogative d'une mère d'acheter des vêtements à sa fille. '' ''

Jasper a presque ri de la facilité avec laquelle Esmé l'avait mise au pied du mur. Il s'est bien gardé de le faire, il ne voulait pas fâcher Bella.

'' - En outre, je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour que nous parlions. '' Esmé a dit presque timidement.

Bella lui a donné un véritable sourire. '' - Je serais heureuse d'aller avec toi Esmé. Seulement ne fais pas de folies. ''

Bella a donné un rapide baiser à Jasper avant de partir rassembler ses affaires. Jasper était heureux que Bella et Esmé passent un peu de temps ensemble. Bella avait regardé Esmé avec tant de nostalgies dernièrement et Esmé lui avait retourné ses regards. Bella voulait une mère et Esmé voulait être une mère. Bella avait bien une mère, mais d'après ce que Jasper avait compris, la relation était inversée. C'était Bella qui avait pris soin de Renée.

Esmé avait tendu la main à Bella, mais il y avait toujours cette impression qu'elle était d'abord la mère d'Edward. À présent, ce n'était plus le cas. La situation était parfaite et Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, heureux pour les deux femmes.

Jasper a senti quelqu'un le regarder et il a levé les yeux pour voir Charlie l'étudier. Il pouvait sentir son amour et sa fierté, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de préoccupation. Jasper a détourné le regard, agacé. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles émotions pour lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient l'un l'autre que depuis un très court laps de temps. Bien sûr, il avait vu sa vie à travers les souvenirs de Mickaël, mais cela n'avait pas été ses meilleurs moments. La pensée de Mickaël le regardant pendant tout ce temps sans jamais le contacter une seule fois l'a mis en colère et il a serré les poings. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un père. Il avait survécu cent cinquante ans sans en avoir un.

Il a senti une main sur son épaule et s'est retourné pour voir Charlie le regarder. Son visage était un masque vierge, mais ses émotions étaient à présent centrées sur la préoccupation et la détermination.

'' - J'ai pensé qu'avec Bella et Esmé hors de la maison, ce serait le bon moment pour aller interroger Edward et Victoria. '' Charlie a dit avec gravité.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et a pris une profonde inspiration. Des souvenirs d'autres _séances de_ _questions_ , ont volé dans son esprit.

'' - Arrête ça, Jasper ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher. Tu n'as plus besoin de te faire craindre par qui que ce soit, pas plus que prouver ta loyauté à quiconque. Laisse partir les souvenirs et arrête de te battre. J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé et je sais que tu as rarement torturé quiconque. '' Charlie a dit, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

Jasper a été un peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Charlie avait pu lire en lui, il ne pouvait pas accepter son réconfort, toutefois. '' - Mais je l'ai fait faire, Charlie. '' A murmuré Jasper.

'' - Tu étais « Le Dieu de la Guerre », ta réputation instillait la peur. Ta réputation rendait nécessaire de montrer aux autres que tu étais prêt à utiliser la torture et que tu le ferais vraiment brutalement. La simple mention de toi étant l'interrogateur a fait que beaucoup ont avoué. Cela devait être fait, fils. '' A dit Charlie.

'' - Et donc la fin justifie les moyens ? '' Jasper a demandé d'un ton ironique.

Charlie a eu l'air un peu agacé. '' - Esteban ne méritait donc pas ce qui lui est arrivé ? '' Charlie a demandé. Jasper a grogné à la mention de son nom. '' - Esteban qui aimait violer les petites filles. Esteban qui avait gardé un harem d'enfants qui avaient toutes moins de douze ans. Il méritait la torture ! Et tu as obtenu l'emplacement où il détenait les fillettes et tu les as sauvées. ''

Jasper a fermé les yeux à cette mention. C'était une des rares fois où Maria et lui avaient été d'accord sur quelque chose. Lorsque Jasper lui avait parlé de sa dépravation, elle avait immédiatement accepté de le combattre. Il savait qu'elle voulait son territoire mais, alors que cela ne la dérangeait pas de tuer des enfants, elle n'avait jamais permis à ses soldats de les violer.

'' - Et Caïn ? Combien de vies as-tu sauvées en obtenant de Caïn tous les détails sur l'armée de Richard ? '' Charlie a continué.

Richard avait le troisième plus grand territoire. Maria l'avait voulu, elle était toujours avide de plus. Jasper voulait le faire tomber parce que l'homme était le mal incarné. La façon dont il traitait ses nouveau-nés était abominable. Ils étaient sales, sous-alimentés et bestiaux. Ils mouraient souvent en se combattant les uns les autres, mais Richard et ses acolytes en créaient beaucoup plus qu'habituellement pour compenser cela. Maria ne traitait pas très bien ses nouveau-nés, mais par rapport à Richard, elle était une sainte.

'' - Nous n'avons pas besoin de torturer Edward, tu peux à présent utiliser tes pleins pouvoirs, alors arrête de te torturer. '' Charlie a terminé doucement.

Jasper a hoché la tête. Il s'est redressé et a appelé Peter et Emmett. Jasper les voulait avec lui lorsqu'il entendrait l'histoire d'Edward. Emmett était souvent étonnamment perspicace, Charlie pourrait avoir un certain talent intérieur venant de Mickaël qui pourrait indiquer les mensonges et Peter pouvait _savoir_ quelque chose.

Il a laissé Emmett et Peter entrer dans le sous-sol en premier et il a tenu le bras de Charlie pendant un moment. ''- Merci. '' Jasper a dit avant de se tourner et d'entrer dans le sous-sol. Il pouvait sentir le bonheur de Charlie derrière lui et il a été heureux d'avoir été capable de lui donner cela.

Edward et Victoria étaient assis sur le sol. Le dos d'Edward était contre le mur et Victoria était dans ses bras. Jasper a froncé les sourcils pendant un instant et a adressé un regard à Peter. Il semblerait que lorsque Jasper lui avait dit de préparer le sous-sol, il en avait sorti tous les meubles. Jasper a secoué la tête, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour un vampire, alors il a laissé tomber.

Ils ressentaient de l'amour et de la peur. Edward frottait de petits cercles sur l'épaule de Victoria et elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Peter s'est déplacé sur un de leurs côtés et Emmett s'est déplacé sur l'autre. Jasper et Charlie se tenaient devant eux et les regardaient. Jasper a commencé à travailler sur leurs émotions. Il n'a pas utilisé la peur, il était fatigué de la peur. Il leur a envoyé des ondes de confiance, de dévouement, de loyauté et de compassion.

Victoria a jeté un coup d'œil contre l'épaule d'Edward. Quand elle a vu Charlie, une pointe de peur l'a traversée, mais Jasper l'a écrasée et lui a envoyé un peu plus de son cocktail émotionnel. Il savait que cela fonctionnait quand elle a commencé à sangloter et à répéter '' - Je suis désolée. '' à maintes reprises.

'' - Nous allons tout te dire, Jasper. '' Edward a dit, ses émotions reflétant ce que Jasper leur avait envoyé.

'' - Carlisle a été à la recherche d'un moyen de guérir du vampirisme pendant des siècles. Il est resté avec les Volturi pendant quelques temps pour essayer de leur extorquer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait. C'est pendant cette période qu'il a tout appris au sujet de Mickaël. Mickaël est un être qui tue les vampires. Les Volturi ont très peur de lui, mais ils ne laissent pas le peuple vampire apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui généralement. Ils ont découvert que Mickaël avait un fils humain. C'était toi, Jasper. '' Edward a dit avec pitié. Jasper n'était pas certain de savoir s'il ressentait de la pitié à cause des émotions qu'il lui envoyait ou si c'était réel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié du gamin.

'' - Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ont pensé, mais ils ont décidé que te corrompre était un moyen d'empêcher Mickaël de les attaquer. '' Edward a dit en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Jasper a pensé qu'ils croyaient qu'en le rendant aussi sombre qu'eux, cela empêcherait Mickaël d'exécuter sa mission parce qu'il ne voudrait pas tuer son propre fils. Ils espéraient peut-être que Jasper se batte pour eux, quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper ne s'en souciait réellement pas.

'' - Ils ont envoyé Maria et ses sœurs pour te trouver, en leur disant que tu serais un ajout puissant pour leur armée. '' Edward a eu un petit rire en disant cela. '' - Tu t'es avéré plus puissant que ce qu'ils pensaient et tu ne t'es pas corrompu comme ils espéraient que tu le ferais. Bien sûr, tu as fait des choses atroces, mais toujours quelque chose de bon en est ressortie et tu devenais encore plus puissant. Le Sud était plus sûr et bien moins sanglant pendant que tu étais là-bas. Ils ont décidé de te tuer, craignant que tu puisses devenir encore plus puissant. Ils ont envoyé de nombreux assassins après toi. Ils ont même créé quelques armées de nouveau-nés. Tu les as tous vaincus. '' Edward s'est arrêté, semblant rassembler ses pensées.

'' - Puis ils ont rencontré Alice. À ce moment-là, tu avais déjà échappé à Maria. Ils pensaient qu'en étant seul, tu serais plus facile à tuer, mais ils ne s'en sont même pas approchés. Alice est venue vers eux en parlant de ses visions. Elle leur a dit que tu tomberais amoureux d'elle et qu'elle serait en mesure de te faire faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait. '' Edward a grogné de dégoût. '' - Alice aime les vampires puissants et tu es le plus fort. Je pense que cela l'excite d'être plus que capable de les manipuler. ''

'' - Les Volturi ont contacté Carlisle et ils lui ont dit qu'Alice allait venir et t'amener avec elle. Il devait te garder avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent quelles étaient tes faiblesses. Nous avons découvert que c'était Bella. Alice avait vu qu'elle était ta compagne depuis déjà longtemps, mais Alice ne travaille que pour elle-même, pas pour les Volturi et elle voulait te garder. Elle a essayé de tuer Bella un certain nombre de fois. Elle a même essayé de t'envoyer contre elle, mais cela s'est retourné contre elle. Elle a essayé de me piéger pour que je la tue. '' Edward a fermé les yeux à cela. '' - Je ne voulais pas la tuer, Jasper. Je croyais réellement en Carlisle. Je croyais en notre alimentation, à ses rêves... '' Edward s'est arrêté. Jasper a senti un instant de l'empathie pour lui. Il comprenait la relation qu'avait un vampire avec son créateur.

'' - Je crois qu'Alice a eu un choc lorsque je n'ai pas vidé Bella. '' Edward a eu un petit rire en demi-teinte. '' - Elle a conçu un nouveau plan. Elle voulait que je l'éblouisse et que je la fasse tomber amoureuse de moi. '' Victoria a grogné à côté de lui et Edward s'est penché et l'a embrassée. '' - Chut, mon amour, je ne t'ai rencontrée qu'après sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté cela. ''

'' - C'est elle qui a fait en sorte que le van de Tyler ait son accident afin que je puisse jouer au héros et la sauver. Cela a marché et Bella et moi avons commencé à nous rapprocher grâce aux directives d'Alice. Malgré tout, ses visions lui montraient que Bella et toi vous retrouviez ensemble et finalement, elle a embauché James pour tuer Bella. J'avais rencontré Victoria à la chasse avant l'incident sur le terrain de base-ball. Nous avons su instantanément que nous étions compagnons, mais j'ai craint de le dire à Alice et Carlisle. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait été engagée pour tuer Bella jusqu'à ce que je la voie dans la clairière. Je l'ai convaincue de laisser James aller seul après Bella afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. ''

'' - Je te remercie d'avoir tué James, Jasper. Il était un homme diabolique. Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper. '' Victoria a dit doucement. Jasper a été un peu stupéfait par la sincérité de sa gratitude.

'' - Emmett m'a aidé. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Merci, Emmett. '' A dit Victoria en se tournant vers lui. Emmett a hoché la tête, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Je suis désolée, Charlie, je n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer. Je pensais seulement que si tu disparaissais, Bella pourrait partir retourner vivre avec sa mère et qu'alors Edward serait libre. '' Victoria a dit en baissant les yeux. '' - Mais je me suis laissée emporter. J'étais furieuse parce qu'Edward avait embrassé Bella et je voulais lui faire du mal en m'en prenant à toi. Je suis désolée. '' Jasper pouvait sentir que sa culpabilité était réelle.

'' - Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal non plus, Victoria. Je ne connaissais pas mon pouvoir quand je te l'ai envoyé. '' Charlie a dit, ressentant lui-même de la culpabilité.

'' - Je l'avais mérité. '' Victoria a dit. Edward lui a grogné dessus. '' - Edward, il se défendait. '' Victoria lui a dit avec agacement.

Edward a eu l'air d'avoir été réprimandé et il a commencé à reprendre son récit. '' - Après que Charlie ait été transformé et que tu es parti, Carlisle a commencé à paniquer. Il a tout dit aux Volturi au sujet de Bella. Avant cela, il avait gardé ce secret pour lui-même et Alice. Aro voulait lire Carlisle pour être certain qu'il n'y avait plus de mensonges. Alice est revenue brièvement après le départ de Bella et elle était vraiment furieuse. Je ne connais pas ses plans. Elle sait où vous êtes et que tu vas transformer Bella, mais plus que tout, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais été avec elle. Je sais qu'elle ne se soucie pas des Volturi ni de Mickaël, elle veut simplement que tu sois à elle, Jasper. ''

'' - Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu comment j'allais réagir quand elle m'a demandé d'aller tuer Bella ? '' Jasper a demandé. Il savait que la question arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais il devait savoir s'il était une source de confusion pour ses visions.

Edward a souri. '' - Elle ne te voyait pas toujours clairement. Je pense que c'est parce que ton esprit fonctionne un peu différemment. Je ne peux pas non plus entendre tes pensées au-delà des banalités de tous les jours. Tous les autres vampires que je connais ont glissé au moins une fois ou deux et m'ont laissé voir leurs pensées plus profondes, toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je pense que les nombreuses décisions que tu prends et que tu annules par la suite brouillent sa vision. Toutes les décisions simples que tu prends tous les jours au sujet des choses banales, elle le voit clairement, mais quelque chose d'aussi énorme que le meurtre d'un enfant ? Je suppose que tu aurais envisagé rapidement de nombreuses possibilités de sorte qu'elle a été incapable de voir le résultat. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête, c'est ce qu'il avait également pensé, mais il n'avait jamais obtenu la confirmation que cela avait fonctionné.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tu le sais à présent, j'ai laissé Bella avec Rose et je suis parti à la recherche de Victoria. Je l'ai trouvée, mais je ne l'ai pas ramenée immédiatement avec moi parce que je ne savais pas que Bella était partie. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'y ai trouvé Alice. Elle est restée jusqu'au retour de Carlisle puis elle est partie. Carlisle était furieux contre moi et je pense qu'il avait peur. Les Volturi exigeaient qu'il leur envoie Bella. Ils voulaient l'utiliser comme levier pour obtenir ta coopération. Il leur a dit que Bella était à présent avec toi, mais qu'il travaillait avec Alice pour la récupérer. C'était un mensonge, Alice ne travaille pas avec lui, du moins, ce n'était pas le cas quand je suis parti. '' Edward a embrassé les cheveux de Victoria.

'' - Victoria a été incapable de boire du sang après ce que lui avait fait Charlie. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle vomissait violemment. '' Edward a dit avec fureur. Jasper savait qu'il essayait de la réprimer et il savait qu'il était inévitable qu'il ressente de la colère devant les souffrances de sa compagne, mais il le surveillait de près et il lui a envoyé un peu de calme.

'' - Elle était incapable de boire le sang des animaux ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Non, j'ai essayé chaque espèce d'animal, j'ai même tué un être humain. '' A dit Edward avec de réels regrets. '' - Je l'ai conduite à Carlisle en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il a effectué des tests et a fait des essais pour observer les résultats, mais il n'a rien fait pour l'aider. Il voulait appeler les Volturi, il a dit qu'ils étaient tellement en avance qu'ils pourraient l'aider, mais je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Il voulait utiliser leurs équipements pour l'étudier plus efficacement. '' La fureur d'Edward a augmenté et Jasper a augmenté la dose de calme qu'il lui envoyait.

'' - Il a dit aux Volturi ce qui était arrivé. Ils lui ont dit de l'emmener en Italie et de la mettre dans un de leurs laboratoires pour l'étudier. Carlisle m'a dit de la préparer pendant qu'il faisait ses propres préparatifs. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je l'ai enlevée et j'ai couru. Au début, je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais rapidement, j'ai pensé à vous. Je savais que vous pourriez me tuer, mais je devais tenter cette chance. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour ma bien-aimée. '' Edward a posé sa tête contre le mur et a fermé les yeux un instant.

'' - Carlisle était mon père. Je l'aimais. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais à présent, je sais qu'il aimait encore plus sa quête. Son obsession, son besoin de connaissances comptent plus pour lui que je ne l'ai jamais fait. '' Edward a dit en baissant la tête et Victoria l'a tiré plus près d'elle pour essayer de lui offrir du réconfort. Jasper aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Carlisle aimait Edward, mais son amour pour lui n'était pas aussi fort que l'obsession qui avait toujours mijoté sous la surface de ses émotions.

'' - Je ne sais pas ce que l'un d'eux prévoit de faire, mais je sais que tous les deux ont leurs propres raisons de vouloir Bella. '' Edward a terminé.

'' - Quelle raison pourrait avoir Carlisle de vouloir Bella ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Alice veut Bella hors de sa route pour que Jasper revienne à elle. Les Volturi veulent Bella pour faire chanter Jasper et le forcer à coopérer avec leurs plans, quels qu'ils soient. Carlisle veut Bella pour faire chanter Charlie. '' Edward leur a dit.

'' - Est-ce qu'Alice a dit aux Volturi ou à Carlisle où nous étions ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Elle ne l'avait pas fait avant que je parte. '' A répondu Edward.

Jasper en avait assez. Il avait besoin de traiter ces informations et il avait besoin de Bella à côté de lui. '' - Donne-leur quelques meubles, Peter. Victoria, Edward, vous allez devoir rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à bouger. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, Alice n'a rien dit aux Volturi ou à Carlisle sur l'endroit où nous sommes, je ne veux pas que ce soit vous qui le leur disiez. Vous serez surveillés et si vous essayez de vous échapper ou de blesser Bella, je vais vous tuer. '' Jasper a dit avec férocité, envoyant un peu de peur en eux.

Jasper a remonté les marches suivis par Charlie et Peter. Emmett allait monter la garde pendant un certain temps. Jasper s'est frotté la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la traction d'accouplement et savait que Bella n'était pas encore revenue.

'' - L'as-tu cru, Major ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' A simplement répondu Jasper.

'' - Moi aussi. '' A déclaré Peter et Charlie a hoché la tête à côté d'eux.

Jasper s'est retourné et a vu Rose et Char parler dans la cuisine, il s'est dirigé vers elles afin de leur donner des instructions pour qu'elles rassemblent leurs affaires. Il avait l'intention de partir immédiatement. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie facile en restant ici. Il est entré dans la cuisine et s'est figé. Esmé se trouvait devant la cuisinière et sortait une tarte du four. Une sensation de malaise l'a frappé au creux de l'estomac et il a lutté pour ne pas grogner.

'' - Où est Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé grossièrement.

Esmé s'est retournée en souriant. '' - Elle est partie faire une promenade. Elle a dit que tu devais aller la retrouver à votre endroit spécial quand tu aurais terminé. ''

'' - Quand est-elle partie ? '' Jasper a grogné.

'' - Il y a environ une demi-heure. '' Esmé a dit, son sourire disparaissant.

Jasper s'est rué vers la porte, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant contre toute attente qu'elle se trouvait là-bas, mais sachant qu'elle n'y serait pas. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui a dit qu'elle était déjà loin. Il est entré dans la clairière et a trouvé ce qu'il savait qu'il allait trouver... personne. Il a reniflé l'air pour essayer de trouver son odeur, elle avait été là récemment. Un peu plus loin, avec son parfum, il senti le chien mouillé. Jacob Black s'était trouvé là. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait déjà contacté et même si elle l'avait fait, ils ne suivaient pas le plan. Il soupçonnait Jacob de l'avoir enlevée. Jasper est tombé à genoux et a poussé un rugissement.

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

Bella a attrapé son sac à main et a suivi Esmé à la porte. Elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec Esmé. Elle avait cruellement besoin de lui parler. Elle voulait obtenir des conseils maternels et vampires sur la liaison d'accouplement, mais plus que cela, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose en vue de faire face à Alice. Dès qu'elle avait vu Edward et Victoria, des pensées avaient commencé à traverser sa tête et elle avait besoin d'agir rapidement.

Bella a regardé par la fenêtre alors qu'elles se rendaient à la ville la plus proche. Heureusement, Esmé, contrairement au reste de sa famille, conduisait à un rythme normal. Elle semblait respecter les limites de vitesse. Bella a souri avec bonheur, elle aurait du temps.

Elle pouvait sentir Jasper au fond de son esprit et cela la réconfortait. Alors qu'elle pouvait sentir une douleur commencer à augmenter dans sa poitrine alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, la sensation de l'avoir dans son esprit et dans son cœur la réconfortait. Elle savait qu'il se préparait à questionner Edward d'après la façon dont il semblait être dans ce qu'elle appelait « Son mode tactique ». Bella savait également qu'il allait envoyer des émotions au couple, mais il semblait vouloir gagner leur confiance et leur coopération. Elle a souri, aimant l'homme de plus en plus.

Bella s'est brièvement demandée s'il pouvait la sentir comme elle le sentait. Il était de toute évidence celui qui l'avait aidée quand elle avait été droguée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle aurait pu combattre les effets de la drogue sans son aide. Il savait au sujet des moments importants, mais savait-il qu'il avait pris une résidence permanente en son sein ? Avait-elle pris un espace en lui ? Bella prévoyait de poser des questions à ce sujet à Esmé, mais elle devait auparavant réfléchir un peu.

Depuis que cela avait commencé, elle avait l'impression de sortir tout juste du brouillard. Elle avait été dans un état de stupeur permanent avec Edward. Être éblouie par des vampires empêchait de penser clairement. À présent, son esprit semblait fonctionner mieux que jamais auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était accouplée à Jasper. Était-ce parce qu'il était plus qu'un vampire normal ? Bella a secoué la tête, elle n'avait pas le temps de déchiffrer tout cela maintenant. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur le problème que représentait Alice.

Bien qu'elle soit certaine qu'Alice n'avait seulement fait semblant d'être son amie que pour mieux la manipuler, elle avait appris certaines choses. Elle savait qu'Alice voyait tous les résultats de toutes les décisions que prenait la personne sur laquelle elle se concentrait. Les décisions prises rapidement ne faisant aucune différence, elle les voyait, elle n'avait habituellement pas le temps de réagir envers celles-ci. Ce qui avait fait supposer, à tort, aux membres de la famille qu'ils pouvaient la tromper. Elle n'avait seulement que deux faiblesses. Elle ne pouvait pas voir quand les loups étaient impliqués et Jasper. Jasper ne se cachait pas souvent d'elle, mais il était capable de prendre tellement de décisions en même temps que cela la désarçonnait.

Alice lui avait confié une fois que si elle regardait constamment Jasper quand il avait une décision à prendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit, il lui était impossible de passer au crible tous les résultats. Il l'avait surprise de nombreuses fois de cette façon. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais Bella savait que cela excitait et effrayait Alice.

Le fait qu'Edward savait exactement à quel endroit ils se trouvaient avait prouvé à Bella qu'ils étaient en danger à cause d'Alice. Elle l'avait su de façon abstraite, mais elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé avec tout ce qui se passait. Alice verrait leurs décisions. Alors que Jasper pouvait les lui cacher, le reste d'entre eux ne le pouvait pas.

Les plans de Jasper d'utiliser des loups avaient des failles. Pendant qu'il serait parti avec le loup quel qu'il soit, qu'elle aurait appelé, et alors qu'elle serait en pleine transformation, les autres seraient en danger. Charlie était fort, mais Alice voyant l'avenir, elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de l'occuper. Elle pourrait tuer leur famille pendant qu'il serait occupé ailleurs ou trouver un moyen de les utiliser pour faire plier Jasper et Bella à sa volonté. Elle pourrait même être en mesure d'obtenir de la famille un moyen de les localiser. Avec Peter en mesure de savoir les choses, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de trouver l'endroit où elle serait en pleine transformation ? Non, Alice devait être retirée de l'image.

Bella avait appris à connaître Jasper alors que les jours passaient. Elle savait qu'il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Alice. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aimait, même si une partie de l'ancienne Bella faisait une apparition et se le demandait parfois. Bella a secoué la tête, il n'y avait que de la gratitude et une petite quantité d'affection pour Alice venant de lui, mais cela pourrait être suffisant pour l'empêcher de faire ce qui devait être fait. Alice devait mourir.

Elle a frémi un peu à ses pensées. Elle était tellement différente à présent. Alice était censée être son amie, sa meilleure amie selon Alice et là, elle envisageait sa mort. Non, c'est Alice qui avait déclaré qu'elles étaient amies, mais honnêtement, Bella ne l'avait pas vraiment ressenti. Elles avaient peu en commun et elle n'avait jamais aimé les tendances d'Alice à donner des ordres.

'' - Esmé, je vais appeler Jake et lui demander de nous retrouver en ville. Je l'ai appelé hier et il devrait être assez proche pour être en mesure de nous retrouver dans un café. En connais-tu un afin de lui donner l'adresse ? '' A demandé Bella.

Esmé l'a regardée abasourdi. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? '' A-t-elle demandé à Bella.

'' - S'il te plaît, Esmé, quoi que nous envisageons de faire maintenant, cela sera vue par Alice. Pouvons-nous attendre pour parler stratégie que Jake soit ici ? '' Bella a demandé. Esmé a semblé hésiter, elle a donc insisté. '' - Esmé, crois-moi. '' A-t-elle dit en essayant de mettre autant de sincérité qu'elle le pouvait dans ses paroles.

Esmé a semblé réfléchir et Bella commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle a finalement répondu et lui a donné le nom d'un café. Bella a rapidement téléphoné à Jake. Elle lui a dit de les rencontrer au café qu'Esmé avait nommé et elle lui a également dit qu'ils devraient se rendre au chalet où Jasper avait l'intention de se rendre pour la transformer par la suite.

Bella n'était pas Jasper, elle ne pouvait pas faire des centaines de plans. Elle s'est donc concentrée sur ses projets de transformations sachant qu'Alice les verrait. Elle allait voir Esmé dire à Jasper où Bella était allée quand elle reviendrait après avoir fait les magasins. Alice la verrait dire à Jasper que Jacob l'avait rejointe et qu'ils étaient allés à l'endroit où Jasper et elle allaient se peloter avant de se rendre ensuite dans un des nombreux chalets dont Jasper lui avait parlé comme étant un des endroits possible à sa transformation. Il se trouvait à environ une heure de la maison dans laquelle ils logeaient actuellement. Elle demanderait à Esmé d'attendre deux heures pour le lui dire, elle aurait ainsi plus de temps pour parler à Jake.

Bella a cessé ses pensées. Il était important pour elle de ne pas prendre de décisions avant que Jake n'arrive ici. Elle s'est tournée vers Esmé.

'' - Esmé, est-ce que tu as l'impression que Charlie est avec toi intérieurement ? '' A demandé Bella en pointant son cœur, mais elle a gémi de frustration. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait demander.

'' - Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, Bella. Je ressens une douleur dans ma poitrine à présent que je suis séparé de lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Carlisle. Je l'aime plus profondément que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'ai l'impression qu'il est mon autre moitié. '' Esmé a répondu en la regardant pour voir si elle avait bien répondu à sa question.

Bella a poussé quelques cheveux derrière son oreille et a essayé de nouveau. '' - Parfois, je peux sentir ce que Jasper ressent, même si nous sommes éloignés. Comme en ce moment, je sais qu'il est légèrement en colère, mais la partie stratégique de son esprit envisage des centaines de scénarios et fait de nombreux plans différents. Je sais qu'il est en train de se sentir plus proche de mon père et je sais qu'il est en train de guérir. '' Pas suffisamment vite toutefois, Belle aurait voulu pouvoir agiter une baguette magique et faire disparaître tous son manque de confiance en soi et sa culpabilité.

'' - C'est peut-être parce qu'il est un empathe. Peux-tu sentir les émotions des autres ? '' A demandé Esmé, plongée dans ses pensées.

Bella a secoué la tête.'' - Non, et ce n'est pas simplement ses émotions. Je sais à présent que j'ai utilisé sa force pour surmonter les effets de la drogue. Je pense également que je ressentais la brûlure qu'il prenait à Charlie. '' C'était plus que cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Ils étaient profondément connectés.

Puis cela lui est brusquement venue à l'esprit. Elle avait ressenti le manque de confiance en soi et la culpabilité depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks ? Elle avait toujours été pleine d'abnégation, mais jamais à l'extrémité où elle en était arrivée à Forks. Était-ce parce que Jasper était là ? S'étaient-ils connectés instantanément sans le savoir en raison d'Alice ?

Elle a senti un éclair de fureur la traverser. Si elle avait su, elle aurait commencé à l'aider beaucoup plus tôt. Alice les avait empêchés de voir cela, les faisant souffrir émotionnellement tous les deux, Jasper et elle. Bella a de nouveau secoué la tête pour éloigner ses pensées de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Alice jusqu'à ce que Jake soit là.

'' - Parle-moi, Esmé. Parle-moi de Charlie et toi. '' Bella a demandé dans l'espoir d'envoyer son esprit dans une autre direction.

L'heure suivante a passé rapidement. Bella a écouté Esmé parler de Charlie. Esmé était tellement heureuse que cela faisait le bonheur de Bella. Elles sont arrivées au café et Bella a pris une profonde respiration alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture. Des bras puissants l'ont immédiatement enveloppée. Bella a crié de joie et lui a ensuite retourné son étreinte. Jake l'a ensuite lâchée et a tendu la main à Esmé.

'' - Salut, Esmé. Je suis heureux de te voir. '' Jacob a dit avec un sourire lumineux.

Esmé semblait un peu perplexe et apeurée, mais elle lui a tendu la main et l'a serrée avec un sourire. Ils sont entrés dans le café tout sourire et ils ont pris un box près de la fenêtre. Bella a commandé un café alors que Jake commandait deux hamburgers, des frites, une grande part de gâteau et une boisson. Esmé a souri devant son appétit.

'' - Très bien, Bella, ce suspense me tue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de la meute pour nous retrouver à ce chalet dont tu as parlé ? '' Jake a commencé quand la serveuse est partie.

Esmé a regardé Bella d'un air choqué. Bella a pris une profonde inspiration et a dit à Jake tout ce qui était arrivé avec Jasper et Charlie. Jake a écouté attentivement, grognant à certains endroits, mais sans l'interrompre. Quand elle a eu terminé, il s'est mis à rire.

'' - Hé bien la meute va certainement être heureuse du don de Charlie. '' Jake a fait une pause pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson tout en regardant par la fenêtre. '' - Bella, crois-tu que Jasper et ton père pourraient nous aider ? '' Jake a demandé.

Bella l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. '' Bien sûr, Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Il y a deux semaines, Carlisle a approché la meute pour demander s'il pourrait faire quelques tests sur l'un d'entre nous. Il a débité quelque chose sur l'utilisation de notre sang pour guérir le vampirisme. Sam n'avait pas confiance en lui et a dit non. Nous ne le savions pas à ce moment-là, mais apparemment, Carlisle avait parlé à Leah. Je pense que tu sais tout au sujet des difficultés de Leah et de la vie dans la meute. Hé bien, il lui a dit qu'il pourrait l'aider. Leah a demandé à Sam de permettre à Carlisle de faire des tests sur elle. Sam a refusé... '' Jake s'est tu et a fermé les yeux. Bella et Esmé n'ont rien dit, attendant qu'il termine. '' - Il y a trois jours, Leah a disparu. ''

Bella a haleté et Esmé a grogné. '' - Nous allons t'aider Jake, peut-être qu'Alice saurait où elle est... '' Bella s'est perdue dans ses pensées.

Il était temps de faire des plans. '' - Nous avons besoin de nous occuper d'Alice. Tant qu'elle sera là, nous serons en danger et avec son don, elle pourrait éventuellement l'emporter. Elle doit mourir, mais, bien que je pense que Jasper serait capable de le faire lui-même, cela le blesserait profondément. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, nous allons donc nous en occuper nous-même. ''

'' - Mais comment Bella, elle a sûrement vu les plans que tu as fait. '' Esmé a demandé, un peu de peur s'infiltrant dans sa voix.

'' - J'ai seulement projeté de rencontrer Jake à l'endroit où je vais à mes rendez-vous avec Jasper et d'aller ensuite dans un chalet que Jasper a choisi comme emplacement possible à ma transformation. Je voulais te demander d'attendre deux ou trois heures avant de dire à Jasper où je me trouve. '' Bella lui a dit.

'' - Mais Bella, elle a sûrement vu que tu allais me dire de demander à Sam et à la meute de venir. '' Jacob a dit.

'' - C'était inévitable, Jake. Je sais que tu es fort, mais je ne sais pas si elle va apporter de l'aide avec elle. Rose a dit qu'elle a un penchant pour les vampires puissants et qui peut savoir qui elle a pu convaincre de venir avec elle. Est-ce que Sam et la meute sont ici ? '' Bella a demandé.

Jake a baissé les yeux. '' - Sam n'a pas voulu les laisser venir, ils sont toujours à la recherche de Leah et il y a eu des attaques de vampires à Forks depuis que tu as appelé. ''

Cela a fait réfléchir Bella, Alice avait peut-être fait cela pour empêcher la meute de les rejoindre.

'' - Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. C'est notre unique fenêtre. Esmé, au lieu d'attendre quelques heures, parle à Jasper une heure après mon départ. Allons chercher quelques fournitures. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions préparer un piège dans le chalet, peut-être quelque chose pouvant provoquer une explosion ? Sans ses visions, cela devrait être plus facile de la duper. '' Bella a dit.

'' - As-tu pensé à cela auparavant ? '' Jake a demandé.

'' - Non, j'ai fait des plans temporaires incluant la meute pour la surprendre. '' Bella a répondu en prenant une dernière gorgée de son café avant de se lever. ''

'' - Bien. '' Esmé a dit en posant quelques billets sur la table et en se levant avec elle.

Ils ont acheté quelques détonateurs et du carburant.

'' - Comment allons-nous couvrir l'odeur de tous ces trucs, Bella ? '' Jake a demandé alors qu'ils se rendaient au chalet. Honnêtement, Bella n'y avait pas pensé.

'' - Hé bien, ton odeur va couvrir certains d'entre eux. Tu pourrais allumer un feu dans la cheminée cela pourrait également aider. '' A dit Esmé.

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Très bien. Esmé, va faire les magasins. Jake et moi allons tout mettre en place pendant que tu es partie. Pense seulement à ce que tu vas me préparer à dîner ou quelque chose comme cela pendant que tu seras loin de Jake. Viens nous chercher dans deux heures pour nous ramener à la maison. Nous allons lâcher Jake en route et il va venir me retrouver à la clairière puis nous nous rendrons au chalet. Souviens-toi d'en parler à Jasper une heure après notre départ. ''

Esmé semblait incertaine. Bella a essayé de lui donner son sourire le plus confiant. Esmé a pris une profonde inspiration inutile puis elle est partie.

Jake et Bella ont travaillé silencieusement dans le chalet. Heureusement, il y avait une vieille cuisinière à gaz. Bella a souri alors qu'elle tendait un piège à la porte. Si Alice l'ouvrait, une étincelle enflammerait le gaz. Elle avait fait également verser par Jake le carburant autour du chalet. Elle espérait que le gaz dans le chalet ferait rater à Alice le carburant stratégiquement versé dans l'herbe autour de la maison. Bella tripotait le briquet dans sa poche pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour d'Esmé.

Esmé s'est garée devant le chalet et a froncé le nez à l'odeur. '' - Elle va savoir que tu as piégé le chalet. '' Esmé a dit.

Bella a souri et Jake s'est mis à ricaner. '' - Nous comptons là-dessus. '' Bella a dit.

'' - J'ai trouvé cela pour vous deux et je veux que vous la mettiez quelque part pour la prendre facilement si nécessaire. '' Esmé a dit en brandissant une couverture argentée. _Dieu merci, Esmé avait pensé qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de quelque chose pour les garder à l'abri des flammes_. Bella a pensé alors qu'elle prenait la couverture ignifugée. Elle l'a rangée derrière un arbre en veillant à ce que Jake sache où elle se trouvait.

Ils ont rapidement terminé d'effectuer le reste de leur plan. Bella a dit à Esmé qu'elle voulait une tarte aux pommes avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller retrouver Jake. Elle espérait que cela la tiendrait occupée. Elle a retrouvé Jake dans la clairière. Il était visiblement nerveux. Ils n'ont pas parlé pendant qu'il se transformait en loup et qu'elle a grimpé sur son dos. Bella a essayé de rester calme alors qu'elle se cramponnait à son dos, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais Jasper allait pouvoir le sentir si elle devenait trop nerveuse. Elle espérait simplement qu'Alice allait mordre à l'hameçon.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du chalet, Jacob a commencé à grogner. Bella est descendue de son dos et a levé les yeux pour voir Alice qui les attendait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Elle pensait peut-être que les surprendre dès le départ serait suffisant. Elle devait pourtant savoir que Jake pouvait la prendre. Jake est resté sous forme de loup et a continué à grogner d'un air menaçant.

Alice a laissé échapper son rire carillonnant. '' - Oh, Jacob, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, je sais où est Leah. '' Alice a dansé vers le chalet et a posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Bella a retenu son souffle.

Alice a retiré sa main et a ri de nouveau. Son rire commençait à devenir agaçant. '' - Je savais que tu allais essayer de me tuer. Cet imbécile de loup a bloqué ma vision, mais je savais que tu allais essayer le feu parce que tu n'es seulement qu'une faible humaine. ''

Bella a tripoté le briquet dans sa poche. Elle se tenait debout près de l'endroit où ils avaient versé l'accélérateur. Était-elle suffisamment proche ? Si elle attendait, donnerait-elle l'emplacement de Leah ?

'' - Hé bien Jacob, nous sommes dans une impasse. Je ne vais pas blesser Bella et si tu la laisses avec moi, je vais te donner l'emplacement de Léah... Pas aujourd'hui bien sûr, mais quand je serais loin et en sécurité. '' Alice a dit. Jacob a simplement grogné. Bella doutait qu'Alice lui donne son emplacement.

Brusquement, Jacob s'est précipité sur elle comme la foudre et il a mordu dans l'épaule d'Alice, lui sectionnant le bras du corps. Alice a hurlé de douleur et de fureur et elle l'a frappé dans la poitrine, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre. Il y a eu un craquement écœurant quand il a frappé le tronc. Bella a espéré que le craquement venait de l'arbre et non de Jacob.

Elle a tourné les yeux pour voir Alice se déplacer pour aller récupérer son bras. Elle marchait à vitesse humaine en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Bella a remarqué que son bras avait atterri sur un des endroits qu'ils avaient piégé. Bella a souri et a sorti son briquet. Elle l'a allumé et l'a jeté vers le bras. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que le briquet est resté allumé et qu'Alice a été trop stupéfaite pour réagir à temps et éteindre la flamme avant qu'elle n'atteigne son bras. Alice a hurlé de fureur, mais est restée immobile alors que le feu s'allumait partout autour d'eux.

En quelque sorte, elle a réussi à éviter les flammes. Alice s'est tournée vers Bella, la fureur visible sur son visage. Elle ressemblait plus à un démon qu'à un lutin. Pendant un moment, Bella a pensé qu'elle était en enfer et qu'Alice était le diable venu pour la punir.

'' - Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer, Bella. Comment le pourrait-il ? Tu es faible et pathétique. Ordinaire et ennuyeuse. Cependant la liaison d'accouplement ne lui a laissé aucun choix et il est coincé avec toi. '' Alice a dit à mesure qu'elle avançait vers elle lentement. Bella savait qu'Alice faisait preuve de méchanceté, mais ses mots faisaient mal. Au fond d'elle, elle s'est demandée si c'était la vérité.

'' - Je voulais te garder en vie. Carlisle avait quelques expériences qu'il voulait tenter sur toi. Mais à présent je pense que je vais te tuer. Jasper se tournera vers moi dans sa douleur et il sera de nouveau à moi. '' A dit Alice alors qu'elle commençait à sourire. '' - Oh et Bella, je vais le faire souffrir pour avoir même pensé à me quitter pour toi. ''

Bella a été furieuse, cela ne la dérangeait pas de mourir, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Jasper souffrir. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'est retirée à l'endroit où elle savait que Jasper se trouvait. Elle a mêlé sa force avec celle de Jasper puis elle a senti et a vu une bulle l'entourer. Elle a tiré les deux pouvoirs ensemble puis l'a poussée de toutes les forces dont elle était capable. Elle a vu Alice et le feu être repoussés vers le chalet qui a explosé dès que le feu a touché le gaz.

Bella est retombée sur le sol, épuisée. La bulle s'est dissipée et elle a envoyé un appel à Jasper avec sa dernière pensée consciente.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

 **Chapitre treize**

Une brume rouge a commencé à couvrir la vue de Jasper. Un autre rugissement lui a échappé et il a expulsé la peur et la fureur pendant qu'il commençait à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Un rocher est devenu poussière en quelques secondes, mais cela n'a pas suffi à l'apaiser. Il a regardé autour de lui pour trouver autre chose sur laquelle faire tomber sa colère et sa douleur. Toute pensée rationnelle avait disparu, il ne restait seulement que la bête.

Jasper a senti des émotions derrière lui et il s'est retourné pour voir cinq vampires l'approcher avec prudence. Ils avaient leurs mains ouvertes en face d'eux et leurs cous lui étaient ouverts. Il pouvait sentir leur peur, ce qui a rendu sa bête heureuse. Il leur a envoyé une vague de douleur et les a regardés d'un air satisfait tomber sur leurs genoux. L'un d'eux disait quelque chose, mais Jasper n'était plus en état de comprendre.

Il a commencé à marcher vers eux lentement quand il a senti quelque chose. Des émotions sont entrées en lui, de la peur, de la détermination, de l'amour, le désir de protéger, de la colère... Bella. La bête a ronronné et s'est tournée dans la direction d'où les sentiments étaient venus. Il a senti le soulagement des vampires derrière lui, mais il les a ignorés. Elle cherchait quelque chose en lui. La bête a commencé à perdre son emprise sur lui et Jasper a pu revenir. Il a fermé les yeux et a commencé à savourer la sensation de sentir Bella. Elle était en vie, il fallait l'aider, il s'est ouvert à elle. Quoi qu'elle puisse avoir besoin, il allait le lui donner.

Il a senti le pouvoir le quitter et il a commencé à tomber, affaibli. Des mains l'ont saisi et l'ont couché sur le sol doucement. Les yeux de Jasper étaient fermés, il pouvait sentir Bella au fond de son esprit et il a savouré la sensation de la savoir là. Il a senti de l'horreur venir d'elle puis de l'épuisement. Il a entendu son appel avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et il a ouvert les yeux.

'' - Elle est en danger. Il y a le feu tout autour d'elle et elle est inconsciente. Je n'arrive pas à la localiser... '' A dit Jasper faiblement aux cinq vampires qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient peur de lui, tous sauf Charlie qui semblait plus préoccupé. Jasper avait honte, mais pour l'instant, il était plus inquiet au sujet de Bella. Il a senti la culpabilité provenant d'Esmé et il s'est tourné vers elle.

'' - Je sais où elle est. Je vais te conduire. Je suis désolée, Jasper, tout est de ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû... '' Jasper a arrêté Esmé.

'' - Plus tard, Esmé, pour l'instant, nous devons arriver jusqu'à Bella. '' Jasper a dit en se levant. Il a senti ses forces revenir, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore à son maximum.

Esmé a montré le chemin et ils l'ont suivie sans rien dire. Jasper a senti Peter le regarder plusieurs fois, mais il ne lui a pas retourné son regard. Il a également remarqué que Peter se trouvait à présent entre Jasper et Char. Il avait peur de le laisser approcher de sa compagne.

Jasper a observé tout cela, mais il ne s'est pas permis de sentir toutes leurs émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Bella soit en sécurité. Il pouvait encore la sentir, il savait donc qu'elle était toujours en vie, ce qui le rendait déterminé à ne pas se perdre soit dans sa bête, soit dans la tempête émotionnelle qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le relais.

Il a commencé à sentir la fumée et ils ont tous accéléré. Ils sont venus rapidement devant un feu. Jasper a commencé à regarder partout pour trouver Bella. Il ne pouvait pas sentir quoi que ce soit à part le feu. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être au milieu des flammes parce qu'il la sentait toujours. Il a fermé les yeux et a commencé à essayer de la trouver. Il a trouvé l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans son esprit et il lui a envoyé un peu de force. Ses yeux se sont ouverts quand il a entendu une toux derrière lui. Il s'est rapidement tourné et a repéré un furtif éclat argenté derrière un arbre.

Rapidement, Jasper a couru et a déroulé la couverture dans laquelle se trouvait Bella. Elle a toussé violemment alors qu'elle avalait goulûment une profonde gorgée d'air.

'' - Jasper. '' Elle a murmuré d'une voix rauque et elle a souri.

Jasper s'est penché et l'a embrassée avec férocité. Il a reculé et s'est mis à rechercher des blessures. Elle avait l'air bien, mais il avait besoin d'en être certain. Il l'a soulevée doucement. Il a senti la détermination alors que Charlie l'approchait. Jasper s'est retourné lentement en grognant. La bête en lui voulait attaquer tout ce qui venait près de sa compagne, le Major observait l'endroit et faisait des plans pour toutes les situations possibles et la partie qui l'avait contrôlé pendant les cinquante dernières années, le Jasper d'Alice, voulait présenter des excuses et apaiser la peur qu'il sentait autour de lui.

Jasper a fermé les yeux, il sentait Bella dans ses bras et dans son esprit. Elle ressentait tellement d'amour pour lui que cela l'a calmé et lui a donné de la force. Il a finalement compris ce que Charlie avait essayé de lui dire. La bête c'était lui, le Major c'était lui, le Jasper d'Alice c'était lui, ils étaient tous une part de lui. Ils avaient besoin d'être un tout, de mettre les morceaux tous ensemble et devenir l'homme qu'il devrait être.

Il a baissé les yeux dans ceux de Bella et a souri à l'émotion qu'il y a vue. Jasper s'est redressé et a envoyé une vague d'apaisement.

'' - Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je suis à présent en contrôle, mais je dois prendre Bella... '' Jasper s'est arrêté. Il a compris la compréhension de Peter et il a espéré qu'il allait donner des explications à Charlie plus tard. '' - Je vais la transformer. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, c'est trop dangereux. '' Jasper a dit d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation.

'' - Peter, tu as besoin d'emmener tout le monde dans un endroit sûr. Alice a peut-être dit aux Volturi où nous nous trouvions. Installez-vous dans notre maison du Nevada. Charlie, je vais t'appeler lorsqu'elle sortira de la transformation afin que tu puisses utiliser ta magie sur elle avant que nous essayons de voyager. Je vais remettre Edward et Victoria à ton jugement, Capitaine. Je préférerais les laisser partir, mais si tu as un doute sur leur capacité à nous nuire, nous pouvons les garder avec nous, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tués, Capitaine. Est-ce que tu as compris ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Peter a acquiescé, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter.

'' - Jacob... '' Bella a réussi à croasser. Jasper n'a pas pu arrêter le grognement qui est sorti de lui. Il voulait également trouver le clébard.

'' - Non, Jasper, tu ne comprends pas, Jacob a aidé Bella. Bella, est-ce que tu as vu ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? '' A demandé Esmé.

Bella a lutté pour pointer du doigt un emplacement de l'autre côté du feu. Esmé s'est précipitée dans la direction indiquée en demandant à Rose de la suivre. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour le trouver et le ramener. Jasper pouvait sentir la peur de Bella pour son ami et il lui a embrassé tendrement la tête en lui envoyant du calme et de l'assurance, bien qu'il ressentît une colère intense envers le clébard. Il ne savait pas comment il avait _aidé_ Bella, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas fait un excellent travail.

Esmé a posé Jacob sur le sol et Rose a commencé à vérifier ses blessures. Jacob gémissait pendant que Rose appuyait et poussait sur sa peau. Finalement, elle l'a frappé légèrement sur l'épaule.

'' - Arrête de faire le mourant, Jacob. '' Rose a dit avec un froncement de sourcils. Jacob a gémi et s'est redressé. Jasper pouvait sentir la peur qui venait de lui.

'' - Il a quelques côtes de cassées et une fracture du poignet, mais il va bien et les fractures guérissent rapidement. '' Rose a dit à Bella alors qu'elle se relevait.

Jasper devait retenir sa colère. Jacob allait bien pour le moment, mais cela dépendait de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et il allait tout lui dire. La gorge de Bella était trop à vif et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue en parlant. Il ne se souciait pas de la façon dont avait été blessé Jacob, cependant. S'il était réveillé, il était suffisamment bien pour leur dire ce qui était arrivé.

'' - Dis-moi tout maintenant, Jacob. '' Jasper a exigé.

Jacob a commencé son récit par l'appel de Bella. Jasper a regardé Bella avec colère quand il lui a parlé de leur rencontre et de son plan. Bella a soutenu son regard avec détermination et Jasper a laissé tomber pour l'instant. Il lui en parlerait à nouveau quand elle serait guérie. Quand il a parlé de Carlisle enlevant Leah, il a pu sentir la colère intense et la compassion venant de Rose. Esmé a ressenti plus de culpabilité et Charlotte a été horrifiée. Charlie semblait être furieux, mais était-ce après Jacob, Bella, Carlisle ou lui-même, Jasper ne pouvait pas le dire.

'' - Nous devons l'aider ! '' Rose s'est écriée. Jasper a acquiescé. Il a senti la fierté de Bella. Cela lui a réchauffé le cœur, mais il ne l'a pas montré.

Jacob a raconté comment il avait déchiré le bras d'Alice puis avait été jeté contre un arbre et avait perdu conscience.

'' - J'ai vu Alice se diriger vers son bras. Il était dans un de nos pièges, j'ai donc jeté un briquet sur lui. Il s'est enflammé. Alice a réussi à éviter les flammes cependant. Elle a commencé à se diriger vers moi quand je suis arrivée à te joindre Jasper... D'une certaine façon, tu m'as donné ta force et une bulle est apparue autour de moi. J'ai poussé sur la bulle qui a elle-même poussé Alice et le feu en même temps jusqu'au chalet. Il a explosé... '' Bella parlait avec hésitation, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Jasper pouvait sentir sa tristesse, mais elle n'était pas affligée.

Jasper s'est mis à trembler en pensant à toutes les choses qui aurait pu mal tourner. Alice aurait pu demander de l'aide, le briquet aurait pu ne pas rester allumé, le feu aurait pu également la prendre...

'' - Bella, quand as-tu pris la couverture ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Bella l'a regardé perplexe. '' - Tu me l'as apportée. Tu m'as sortie du feu... J'étais inquiète, j'avais peur que le feu ne te fasse du mal, mais tu semblais si sûr de toi... et tes yeux étaient bleus... ''

Jasper savait que ce n'était pas lui.

'' - Mickaël. '' Charlie a dit. '' - Ce devait être lui, fils. Tu es presque exactement comme lui à part ses yeux qui sont bleus. ''

Jasper a secoué la tête. En une journée, il avait presque perdu sa raison de vivre, il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'implication de son _père_ , il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer. '' - Je vais vous retrouver dans une semaine. '' A-t-il dit en se retournant puis il a couru vers son ancienne maison près de Galveston. Cet endroit ressemblait plus à la maison que partout ailleurs. C'est là qu'il allait la transformer.

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

Bella s'est réveillée lentement, un peu raide et endolorie. Ses poumons étaient douloureux et elle a essayé de ne pas prendre de grandes respirations. Elle a tendu lentement ses muscles endoloris puis a ouvert les yeux. Elle a vu Jasper la regardant avec circonspection de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle a ressenti de l'appréhension à l'expression de son visage. Son visage était vide, sans expression à part la puissance et la détermination et son langage corporel était tendu, mais avec modération. Bella a compris en le regardant pourquoi il était le vampire le plus redouté dans le monde.

Elle a ressenti un instant de peur, mais elle l'a rapidement repoussé. C'était Jasper, pas Edward. Il allait exiger qu'elle ne prenne plus jamais un tel risque, mais il n'allait pas la manipuler, ni lui faire du mal et il n'allait pas la quitter si elle n'acceptait pas ses demandes.

Bella s'est levée lentement du lit en levant la main pour signaler qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment en passant devant lui pour sortir de la pièce. Elle a senti sa surprise et elle a presque ri. Il n'y avait sans doute jamais eu personne qui ne l'avait pas craint quand il était comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect alors elle a rapidement trouvé la salle de bain et a pris soin de ses besoins humains avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle était en train de se verser un verre d'eau quand elle l'a senti entrer dans la pièce.

Elle a pris une grande gorgée froide et a presque gémi de soulagement. Elle avait réellement besoin de boire avant d'essayer de parler. Cela allait être une dispute et elle le savait, mais elle savait également qu'il était important qu'elle reste forte. Jasper allait lui dire que ce qu'elle avait fait était trop dangereux et qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais faire quelque chose comme cela. Ce serait un moment déterminant dans leur relation.

Jasper voulait prendre la douleur de tous ceux qu'il aimait et une part de Bella voulait le laisser prendre la sienne. Le laisser l'envelopper dans sa protection. Elle ne doutait pas de sa force et de sa capacité à le faire, mais elle l'aimait trop pour lui permettre de se faire plus de mal. Bella a raidi ses épaules avec détermination, ils allaient être partenaires. Elle allait partager avec lui les moments difficiles ainsi que les bons, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Bella s'est assise sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir et s'est tournée vers lui. Elle n'a rien dit et a attendu qu'il commence. Elle a souri quand son masque a légèrement glissé et elle a senti sa brusque perplexité. Il s'est dirigé vers un placard en face d'elle et en a sorti quelques biscuits puis il est allé jusqu'au réfrigérateur et en a sorti un peu de fromage. Il a commencé à couper le fromage et a mis tout cela sur une assiette puis la lui a tendue.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur l'assiette avant de les relever vers son visage toujours furieux. Bella a ressenti un élan d'amour pour cet homme. Même si elle pouvait sentir sa colère, il continuait à prendre soin d'elle. Bella a pris l'assiette et a commencé à manger, se rendant compte qu'elle avait faim.

'' - Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux à nouveau. Tu aurais pu... '' Jasper s'est arrêté en serrant les poings.

Bella a senti la profondeur de sa crainte et l'a comprise, mais elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait la même crainte. Ils avaient besoin de partager leurs fardeaux. '' - Je ne vais pas te promettre cela. '' Bella a dit doucement.

Jasper a grogné du plus profond de sa gorge et a commencé à marcher lentement vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir la peur qu'il projetait, mais elle a refusé d'y céder. Elle devait lui faire comprendre.

'' - Arrête ! '' A-t-elle dit fermement. Il a semblé se ressaisir et il s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle, les yeux noirs et le corps tendu. Pour une raison quelconque, Bella l'a trouvé très sexy à cet instant. Il était fort et beau et brusquement, elle l'a voulu plus que tout. Elle a commencé à trembler de désir et elle s'est brièvement demandée s'il projetait la luxure. Elle a décidé qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas et a levé la main pour caresser sa joue.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et les sentiments se sont arrêtés. Bella était pratiquement chancelante, mais il l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'a stabilisée. Jasper a enterré son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum pour se calmer. '' - Je suis désolé, chérie, tu es tellement belle et forte. Je pouvais sentir la peur que je projetais t'affecter, mais tu m'as tenu tête... '' A gémi Jasper. '' - Pendant un moment, je t'ai tellement désirée que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon don. ''

'' - C'est normal, Jasper, ton don fait partie de toi et j'aime tout de toi. '' Bella a murmuré doucement.

Jasper s'est reculé, se relevant pour se réajuster. Bella pouvait le voir se débattre pour contrôler son désir. Elle avait elle-même quelques problèmes pour penser clairement alors que ses yeux continuaient à errer de ses lèvres à ses mains, puis plus bas... Bella a secoué la tête, il était important qu'ils travaillent sur leurs relations.

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration et a commencé. '' - Je savais que ce que je faisais était dangereux. Je sais que j'ai été extrêmement chanceuse, mais je devais le faire. Tu pouvais et tu te serais finalement occupé d'Alice. '' Bella a levé les yeux dans ceux de Jasper qui était de nouveau noir de colère et de peur.

'' - Tu peux peut-être tromper les autres, mais tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je te sens... tu es ici... '' Bella a posé la main sur son cœur. '' - Je sais que cela t'aurait blessé de lui faire du mal. Tu l'aimais. '' Jasper a commencé à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

'' - Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Jasper. Oui, c'était de la gratitude, mais tu aimais également son énergie et son optimisme. '' Bella a senti sa culpabilité, elle ne voulait pas de cela. '' - Je sais que ton amour pour moi est beaucoup plus grand que ce que tu as ressenti pour elle et j'aime le fait que tu aimes aussi intensément... '' Bella a fait une pause. C'était ce qu'il faisait, c'est pourquoi cela lui faisait tellement de mal de faire ce qui devait être fait. Il aimait tellement les gens qu'il devait les protéger. Elle savait qu'il trouverait finalement Carlisle et Bella n'avait aucun doute que Carlisle allait devoir mourir, mais Jasper aimait l'homme. Il allait faire ce qui devait être fait, mais cela allait le faire souffrir.

'' - Le fait est que son meurtre aurait pu te blesser profondément et je voulais prendre ce fardeau à ta place. '' Bella a terminé avec un murmure.

'' - Mais c'est toi que cela a blessé, Bella. '' Jasper a dit doucement.

Bella a senti les larmes qui menaçaient de monter, mais elle les a rapidement repoussées. '' - Oui, et j'ai envie de pleurer et d'être réconfortée pour cela par la suite, mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de parvenir à un accord. Tu as raison, ce que j'ai fait était très dangereux et je préférerais à l'avenir t'avoir derrière moi quand je tenterais quelque chose d'aussi mortellement dangereux, mais Jasper, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas me laisser faire, je veux que tu me fasses confiance afin que je puisse te faire confiance. ''

Elle a senti ses paroles l'atteindre et la compréhension commencer à poindre. '' - Bella... Je sais que tu es forte et intelligente, mais je t'aime tellement que la pensée de te perdre... Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. ''

'' - Tu es beaucoup plus en danger que moi. '' Bella a dit en marchant vers lui et en soulevant une de ses manches. Elle a touché doucement une de ces cicatrices. '' - Combien d'entre elles as-tu Jasper ? Tu aurais pu éviter chacune d'elles. Emmett m'a dit à quelle vitesse tu te déplaces réellement. Pourquoi les as-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas quitté Maria plus tôt ? '' Jasper a fermé les yeux et a retiré son bras, remettant sa manche en place.

'' - Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de laisser derrière toi tous ces innocents victimes de la cruauté de Maria. Tu as pris ces blessures pour protéger ceux qui t'entouraient. J'ai parfaitement compris cela Jasper, il fallait que tu prennes la douleur de ceux qui t'entouraient. Cela fait partie de ce que tu es et je t'aime, mais je veux partager ce fardeau. '' Bella a fait une pause et a essayé de lui envoyer son amour pour lui. '' - Laisse-moi partager ton fardeau, Jasper. Promets-moi de me faire confiance. Cela ne signifie pas que tu doives être d'accord. Il y avait beaucoup de trou dans mon plan et je suis certaine que tu aurais pu m'aider. ''

Jasper a pris une profonde inspiration et Bella a senti son amour et sa peur pour elle. '' - Très bien, chérie, je vais essayer de contrôler mes instincts protecteurs et te faire confiance, mais tu ne prendras plus jamais un tel risque. Tu as besoin de faire confiance à mon amour pour toi. Je ne suis pas Edward, j'aurais essayé de t'arrêter, oui, mais je ne t'y aurais jamais contrainte. Si tu n'avais pas accepté mon aide, nous aurions pu envoyer Charlie avec toi. ''

Bella a rougi, chagrinée. Cela aurait été une option parfaite. Elle n'y avait pas pensé parce qu'elle était tellement habituée à garder Charlie à l'écart de cette partie de sa vie. C'était un instinct stupide qui n'avait plus de raison d'être à présent. Jasper avait raison, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

'' - Tu as raison, Jasper. '' Bella a dit doucement.

Jasper l'a embrassée sur la tête. '' - Je dois aller chasser. Je veux être plein pour ta transformation. '' Jasper lui a dit. Elle a hoché la tête, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas quitter son côté lors de son changement. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait que partager la douleur et ne pas la prendre en totalité comme il l'avait fait avec Charlie.

Bella a profité du temps qu'il était parti pour explorer la maison. Elle était petite et très vieille, mais elle avait l'air d'être bien entretenue. Il y avait des photos sur les murs et elle a été surprise d'en trouver une de Jasper dans son uniforme de la guerre civile. Bella a souri et a touché la photo. Il avait sans aucun doute une personnalité frappante dans son uniforme. Elle s'est dirigée vers une autre photo d'une belle femme blonde. Ce devait être la mère de Jasper et Bella l'a étudiée. Il y avait un sourire sur son visage, ce qui était étrange, les gens, à cette époque, ne souriaient pas sur les photos, mais le bonheur et l'amour dans ses yeux étaient puissants. Bella s'est détournée de la photo en souriant.

Elle est allée à l'extérieur et s'est assise au soleil en fermant les yeux et en offrant son visage à la chaleur. Cela lui avait manqué à Forks. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aimait dans la petite ville, mais elle préférait définitivement le soleil. Une ombre est entrée dans ses pensées. Elle allait bientôt être transformée et même si elle pourrait rester seule au soleil, elle allait devoir être prudente.

Bella a commencé à réfléchir aux changements qui allaient se produire. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se soucier de blesser des humains grâce à Charlie, mais elle voulait chasser les animaux. Elle allait boire du sang. La pensée l'a fait frissonner. Même si elle supposait que cela ne serait pas aussi odieux quand elle aurait été transformée.

Elle a serré les bras sur sa poitrine et a senti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle allait être froide et dure. Bella a froncé les sourcils à cela, Jasper était chaud et sa peau ne semblait pas être aussi dure que celle d'Edward l'avait été. Était-ce parce qu'il était différent ? Ou parce qu'il était son compagnon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi chanceuse. Sa peau serait dure et froide, congelée pour l'éternité dans sa perfection intemporelle. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Elle avait aimé les rides de rire de Charlie.

Bella s'est allongée sur le sol en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. Elle se sentait tellement détendue qu'elle aurait presque pu faire une sieste là. Elle n'allait plus jamais se rendormir après la transformation. Cette chose la tracassait plus que tout le reste. Le sommeil était un repos des vicissitudes de la vie, une pause dans le temps, un décompte de la rotation des jours. Sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais de soulagement, les heures s'étireraient à l'infini. Bella a froncé les sourcils à ses pensées.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait froncer les sourcils, chérie ? '' A demandé la voix rauque de Jasper à ses côtés.

Bella a souri et a ouvert les yeux, sursautant presque en le voyant penché sur elle. Le soleil semblait créer un halo autour de lui et sa peau était étincelante. Il était un dieu et la luxure l'a submergée. Il a souri et ses yeux se sont obscurcis. Il a commencé à se pencher et à l'embrasser, mais une pensée lui est venue, lui faisant faire une pause. Involontairement, les paroles d'Alice lui sont revenues en mémoire et le doute est entré dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore fait l'amour avec elle ? Ils avaient un peu batifolé, mais toujours avec des vêtements. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu sans sa chemise.

'' - Dis-moi, chérie. Je ne peux pas supporter le doute que je sens en toi. Permets-moi de soulager ta peur et t'aimer. '' Lui a dit Jasper en lui prenant la main et en embrassant sa paume.

'' - Alice a dit que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer, que tu étais simplement coincé avec moi à cause de la liaison d'accouplement. Je ne veux pas le croire, mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas... '' Bella a commencé à rougir et a chuchoté alors qu'elle continuait : ''- ... fait l'amour ? ''

Jasper n'a pas ri de cela et elle lui en a été très reconnaissante. '' - Je t'aime vraiment, Bella. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais déjà revendiqué et je t'aurais déjà marqué. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas te revendiquer ? '' Jasper a dit la dernière partie avec un gémissement. Il lui a pris la main et l'a posée sur son pantalon. Elle a écarquillé les yeux quand elle a senti son renflement. Elle savait tout de même qu'elle l'excitait, il le lui avait prouvé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils terminent réellement l'acte.

'' - Quand les vampires font l'amour avec leurs partenaires pour la première fois, ils mordent instinctivement le cou de leur compagnon, poussant du venin dans la morsure, marquant à tout jamais leur partenaire avec leur parfum. Si je t'avais fait cela, tu aurais commencé ta transformation. Le besoin de réclamer son compagnon est l'instinct le plus fort que ressent un vampire, ce serait le témoignage de mon amour pour toi et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait. '' Jasper lui a dit avant de lui envoyer ce qu'il ressentait. Bella a haleté devant la puissance de celui-ci. Le besoin et la douleur physique qu'il ressentait, l'amour qui l'aidait à faire face à cela.

Bella a compris et a été consolée, puis une pensée lui est venue. '' - As-tu marqué Alice ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Non, je n'en ai jamais eu le désir et elle n'a jamais demandé. Je croyais à l'époque que c'était simplement un autre exemple me prouvant que j'étais un vampire défectueux. Alice ne se souciait pas de cela, je piquais simplement sa vanité. '' Jasper a dit avec tristesse.

Bella l'a attiré près d'elle, le serrant farouchement. '' - Je veux que tu me marques. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour alors que je suis humaine et ensuite que tu me transformes avec ta marque d'accouplement. Je te veux, ton corps, ton venin, ton âme, je veux que tout de toi soit une partie de moi. '' Bella a murmuré.

Jasper l'a embrassée passionnément avant de la ramasser doucement et de courir vers la maison. '' - Si je pousse mon venin également dans tes points de pulsation, la transformation ira plus vite, mais tu auras plus de cicatrices. '' A-t-il dit doucement, ses lèvres se déplaçant de façon séduisante sur sa peau.

Elle a frémi un peu à la sensation. '' - Je vais porter ces cicatrices avec fierté. ''

Il l'a embrassée à nouveau et Bella s'est sentie perdue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il l'avait assise sur le lit. Elle a ouvert les yeux pour le voir à genoux entre ses jambes. Ses mains étaient sur ses cuisses et il a déplacé son nez le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son centre où il a fait brièvement une pause et a inspiré profondément. Bella a haleté à la chaleur de son souffle quand il a atteint son débardeur qu'il a saisi des deux mains et a levé de façon tortueusement lente par-dessus sa tête. Son visage se déplaçait le long de chaque centimètre découvert, envoyant un souffle brûlant sur sa peau.

Bella a levé les mains vers lui, mais il les a saisies, la poussant contre le lit en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il murmurait contre sa peau. '' - Doucement chérie. Je veux savourer cet instant. '' Elle a frémi à nouveau. Il la rendait folle et il ne l'avait pas réellement encore touchée.

Il s'est déplacé à nouveau sur son corps, arrachant son pantalon de pyjama en passant. Il a embrassé son pied avant de remonter lentement son corps en faisant traîner ses doigts légèrement sur sa peau. Elle a senti la chair de poule monter partout sur son corps. Elle a regardé ses yeux noirs et son désir de le toucher était tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

''- Que veux-tu, chérie ? '' A-t-il demandé doucement. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te toucher. '' A-t-elle supplié. Il a eu l'air surpris, mais il a hoché la tête. Bella s'est redressée, brusquement incertaine. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres avec nervosité et a timidement tendu la main. Elle a poussé sa chemise à manches longues de ses épaules révélant un T-shirt blanc en dessous. Bella s'est mise sur ses genoux et a touché ses épaules et ses bras à présent nus, traçant le dessin de ses muscles avec émerveillement. Elle pouvait sentir ses cicatrices, mais elle le rendait encore plus beau. Elle s'est penchée et a commencé à tirer sur le T-shirt pour l'enlever. Elle a senti son appréhension et s'est déplacée lentement en lui envoyant tout son amour pour lui.

Lorsque sa poitrine a été nue devant elle, elle a regardé son corps parfait et a ressenti de l'émerveillement et du désir. Elle s'est penchée et a embrassé sa poitrine avant de le pousser vers l'arrière. Elle s'est penchée sur lui et a fait glisser une main sur sa poitrine, descendant lentement vers son estomac et jusqu'à son jean. Elle a défait le bouton avec une main tremblante et l'a tiré pour le descendre. Il l'a aidée en soulevant ses hanches. Après avoir laissé tomber son jean sur le sol, elle est de nouveau revenue à son corps. Elle s'est arrêtée à son pénis et l'a fixé avec étonnement. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement vu un personnellement et elle était légèrement impressionnée par celui-ci. Elle a tendu la main pour le toucher quand Jasper s'est assis et l'a saisie.

'' - Je ne serais jamais capable de me contrôler si tu fais cela, chérie. '' A-t-il grogné avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Bella l'a senti passer derrière elle, mais n'a pas su ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa poitrine brusquement libérée.

Elle a été surprise de ne pas se sentir gênée comme elle avait supposé qu'elle le serait. Jasper l'a poussée à nouveau et a embrassé son cou, le mordillant et le suçant de telle manière qu'elle a voûté son dos et qu'un doux gémissement est sorti de sa gorge. Il s'est dirigé vers sa poitrine, l'embrassant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son sein. Il a pris son mamelon dans sa bouche et l'a sucé légèrement. Elle a haleté à cette sensation. Bella brûlait de désir, elle avait besoin de plus et elle a levé ses hanches dans une demande implicite.

Jasper a souri contre sa peau et a fait son chemin en embrassant sa peau jusqu'à son centre. Quand il l'a embrassée, Bella a poussé un doux '' - Oui. '' C'était de cela dont elle avait besoin plus que tout. Elle a senti sa langue sur elle et elle a su qu'elle avait eu tort, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ses hanches se sont levées et elle a crié son nom. Il a tendu la main et l'a tenue alors qu'il la suçait et la mordillait doucement. Bella a senti quelque chose se construire en elle et elle a su qu'elle approchait. De quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle sentait qu'elle était en feu.

Jasper a retiré une de ses mains de ses hanches et Bella a senti brusquement ses doigts entrer dans sa partie la plus intime. La sensation était vive et exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle a senti des vagues de plaisir la submerger et son corps a tremblé lors de son orgasme. Jasper l'a tirée plus près de lui et l'a tenue jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment. Ses muscles se sentaient faibles et elle était plus comblée et heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle a tendu la main et a caressé son visage, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

'' - Tu es un putain de génie. '' A-t-elle dit avec un rire.

Jasper a souri et elle l'a senti tressaillir contre elle. Seigneur, elle le voulait en elle maintenant. Elle a senti son estomac se serrer et elle a gémi légèrement. '' - S'il te plaît... '' Jasper a semblé comprendre et a roulé sur lui-même pour se positionner. Il l'a regardée dans les yeux et il est entré en elle lentement. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, seulement un profond sentiment d'accomplissement. Elle s'est sentie se serrer autour de lui et ses hanches se sont levées à sa rencontre.

'' - Pas tout de suite, chérie... '' Jasper a gémi alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Bella était hors de contrôle et les sentiments qui la traversaient étaient écrasants. Jasper a semblé renoncer à son combat et s'est déplacé en harmonie avec elle. Il se déplaçait avec une lenteur exaspérante et chaque poussée semblait envoyer un frisson à travers le corps de Bella. Elle s'est retrouvée à murmurer des paroles inintelligibles alors que la sensation commençait à se construire à nouveau en elle, mais plus puissante cette fois.

Alors qu'elle pensait devenir folle avec son besoin de libération, elle a entendu Jasper gémir. '' - Merde ! '' et cela l'a mené sur le bord. La tête de Jasper s'est déplacée, se baissant vers son cou et son épaule et il l'a mordue en poussant son venin dans son corps tandis que sa semence était expulsée dans son cœur. Le plaisir et la douleur ont été au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait décrire et Bella a crié d'extase.

Bella avait senti Jasper en elle depuis quelque temps maintenant, une lumière dans l'obscurité de sa vie, mais à présent... sa lumière l'a consumée. Elle s'est sentie fusionner avec lui et elle savait incontestablement que Jasper l'avait également senti. Elle a senti son choc et elle a su qu'il avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle et que c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer. Bella n'avait pas peur quoi qu'il en soit, en fait, elle était ravie. Elle avait trouvé la partie d'elle qui lui manquait. Il était à présent une partie d'elle et elle une partie de lui. Elle savait au fond d'elle que, d'une certaine manière, cela avait toujours dû être ainsi. Ils étaient censés être ensembles et ils le seraient pour l'éternité.

Jasper est sortie d'elle, mais il l'a tirée près de son côté. Il n'a pas mordu ses points de pulsations, mais Bella ne s'en est pas inquiétée, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle a senti physiquement sa perte, mais rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, elle pouvait toujours le sentir dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Elle lui a envoyé une vague d'amour avant que la douleur de la brûlure n'ait commencé à la frapper. Elle l'a senti prendre une partie de la brûlure. Elle savait qu'il n'en prenait que la moitié et elle lui a envoyé sa gratitude pour partager le fardeau avec elle au lieu de prendre tout cela en lui-même.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

Esmé était couchée sur le sol et regardait les nuages passer au-dessus d'elle. Cela avait été difficile d'obtenir ce temps libre à l'écart du reste de la famille. Elle a souri à cette pensée. Ils étaient devenus une famille.

Hier, les femmes étaient allées à Las Vegas. Elles avaient passé la journée au spa, puis avaient passé la soirée à jouer. Esmé et Victoria étaient restées sur les machines à sous pendant que Rose et Char étaient allées jouer aux cartes. Elle avait saisi cette occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur Victoria et avait découvert qu'elle l'aimait. Vicky avait eu une vie semblable au reste d'entre eux et le cœur d'Esmé avait fondu.

James l'avait tourmentée de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Alice, avant de la transformer. Sa vie était devenue plus cauchemardesque après sa transformation. Elle avait accepté tout ce que James lui avait dit, ne sachant pas qu'il existait autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Edward. Sa rencontre avec Edward lui avait montré que la vie pourrait être différente pour elle. Mais Edward était impliqué avec les projets de Carlisle et Alice et ne voulait pas partir avec elle.

Cela avait profondément blessé Vicky et, dans un sens, Esmé l'a comprise. Si elle avait vu Charlie être affectueux avec une autre femme, elle ne savait pas si elle n'aurait pas agi de la même façon que Vicky l'avait fait. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait appris. James lui avait appris que la violence résolvait tous les problèmes.

Esmé a soupiré, elle allait devoir parler à Edward, il était grand temps pour lui de grandir. Il avait une compagne à présent et il avait besoin de la protéger. Il avait bien fait d'apporter Victoria à Charlie quand elle avait été sur le point de mourir, mais il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Dès l'instant où il avait trouvé Victoria, il aurait dû partir avec elle et la sauver de James. Il avait besoin de penser à sa compagne en premier. Elle pourrait peut-être demander à Charlie de lui parler.

Elle s'est étirée comme un chat et un sourire de contentement est apparu sur son visage quand elle a pensé à Charlie. Il était tellement parfait, tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé mais qu'elle avait pensé ne pas être digne d'avoir. Ils faisaient l'amour souvent. Il était passionné et tendre et il la faisait se sentir belle et désirable. Il était tellement différent de Carlisle. Carlisle et elle étaient rarement intimes et quand ils l'étaient, c'était toujours pour ses besoins à lui et elle ne s'était jamais sentie heureuse après. Très souvent, elle s'était même sentie sale...

Penser à Carlisle a assombri son humeur. Elle détestait l'avoir laissé la toucher. Esmé n'avait jamais haï personne, pas même Henry, mais Carlisle... Les choses qu'il lui avait faites, les choses qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Elle espérait simplement que Charlie ne le découvrirait jamais. Charlie ne serait plus capable de l'aimer s'il savait.

Esmé a secoué la tête pour effacer ses pensées sombres et s'est de nouveau concentrée sur sa famille. Peter et Emmett, de toute évidence, étaient rapidement devenus amis et aimaient tourmenter Edward. De façon étonnante, Edward était bien plus souvent de bonne humeur à ce sujet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Esmé supposait que Vicky avait un effet positif sur lui. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié que Char avait immédiatement établi des limites pour lui. Esmé a ri à ce souvenir.

 _Edward avait pincé son nez et avait gémi. '' - Bon Dieu, Peter, tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose ? Je ne veux pas voir de vision de Char nue... '' C'était aussi loin qu'il avait pu aller avant que Char ne lui torde l'oreille tellement fort qu'Esmé avait eu peur qu'elle ne la lui arrache._

 _'' - Écoute attentivement là, Eddie... '' Elle avait grondé son nom. '' - Nous comprenons que tu n'as jamais contrôlé ton don. Si tu refuses d'apprendre comment bloquer nos pensées, alors tu ne vas pas les commenter, tu as compris ? '' Char avait dit avec une indubitable menace dans la voix._

 _'' - Je ne peux pas les bloquer... '' Edward avait commencé à balbutier._

 _'' - Edward, si nous pouvons te bloquer nos pensées, tu peux te bloquer toi-même de les entendre. Tu n'as simplement jamais voulu. Je ne suis pas naïve, alors ne me mens pas. '' Char lui avait dit avec un grognement._

 _Edward avait eu l'air stupéfait et Esmé a su que l'idée ne lui était même jamais venue. Elle avait presque ri, mais en réalité, c'était un peu triste. Carlisle, en tant que son créateur et son « père » aurait réellement pu l'aider._

Esmé a senti une présence et s'est rapidement levée, brusquement apeurée. Elle s'est retournée et a aperçu Jasper qui marchait lentement vers elle. Elle a froncé les sourcils avec perplexité. Cela ne faisait seulement que deux jours, la transformation de Bella n'était certainement pas terminée et où était Bella ? Elle a regardé autour d'elle, mais n'a pas pu l'apercevoir. Elle a regardé l'homme et a remarqué que ses yeux étaient bleus et qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices sur son cou ni sur ses bras qui étaient nus. Elle s'est accroupie en position de défense et a grogné de peur.

'' - Tu sais qui je suis, Esmé. '' Mickaël a dit.

Esmé était terrifiée, était-il ici pour la tuer ? Son âme était-elle aussi sombre ? Charlie lui disait souvent qu'elle brillait de couleurs vives, mais il essayait peut-être simplement de lui faire plaisir. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites avec Carlisle devaient sûrement l'avoir l'obscurcie.

'' - Ils ont besoin que tu leur dises où se trouve Carlisle. '' Mickaël a dit.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle savait que si elle les conduisait à Carlisle, Charlie allait en savoir plus sur elle. Il allait cesser de l'aimer et la regarderait avec dégoût. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter cela.

'' - Je ne peux pas. Charlie va me détester. '' Esmé a chuchoté.

Mickaël a penché la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était étonné. '' - Je ne connais pas cette émotion. Je ne connais que les âmes. J'ai vu des personnes qui faisaient apparemment de bonnes choses pour simplement m'apercevoir que leurs âmes s'assombrissaient et d'autres qui faisaient des choses horribles et qui avaient des âmes brillantes. ''

Esmé a fermé les yeux de hontes. Il savait... elle a senti monter un sanglot dans sa gorge.

''- Les Volturi savent où vous êtes et sont en routes pour prendre ta famille. '' A-t-elle entendu Mickaël lui dire et elle a ouvert les yeux de panique. Elle s'est tournée vers leur maison, prête à courir... sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser être blessée. Elle a senti sa main sur son bras. Sa poigne était chaude, mais forte. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

'' - Comment... ce... '' Esmé a balbutié, luttant contre la panique qui montait en elle.

'' - Jake savait et quand il s'est transformé, la meute l'a appris. Seth a donné à Carlisle votre emplacement dans l'espoir de faire libérer sa sœur. Carlisle l'a trahi et a gardé Léah, mais il a informé les Volturi de l'endroit où se trouvait ta famille dans l'espoir de les maintenir loin de lui. Ils sont très furieux contre lui pour avoir perdu à la fois mon fils et Bella. '' Mickaël a dit sans émotions.

'' - Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu vois l'avenir ? Allons-nous survivre ? '' A demandé Esmé en espérant avoir un quelconque réconfort.

'' - Je ne vois pas l'avenir. J'ai regardé Carlisle. J'avais espéré qu'après ta perte, je serais capable de le prendre. Je ne ressens pas souvent de l'émotion, mais... je vais apprécier de mettre fin à son existence. '' Mickaël a dit et Esmé a frissonné à la malignité dans sa voix.

Mickaël a levé les yeux comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, puis il s'est tourné vers Esmé. '' - Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que Leah va vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. Tu dois au moins le dire à Charlie. '' Avec ces derniers mots d'adieux, il s'est retourné et a disparu.

Esmé a commencé à se tordre les mains. Elle était paniquée. Son esprit allait d'une horreur après l'autre, les Volturi, faire face à Carlisle, Leah, Charlie... Elle a senti des mains sur ses bras et elle a levé les yeux pour voir Rose. Elle a immédiatement saisi Rose et l'a serrée étroitement. Rose était tellement forte... Il était temps pour Esmé d'être forte.

Rose l'a tenue un moment, un peu étonnée, avant de reculer. '' - Peter a dit que nous devions avoir une réunion de famille. Il a dit que c'était important. ''

Esmé a hoché la tête et lui a tenu la main pendant qu'elles couraient. Elle était heureuse que Rose que s'était pas éloignée d'elle et avait semblé savoir qu'elle avait besoin de sa force. Bientôt Rose allait apprendre la vérité à son sujet et allait la détester.

Elles sont entrées dans la maison pour y trouver tout le monde dans la salle de séjour. Son Charlie était debout contre le mur et Esmé n'a pas pu empêcher un sourire doux-amer d'orner ses lèvres. Le sourire de Charlie a été authentique et rempli d'amour. Il a ouvert ses bras et elle s'est précipitée instantanément entre eux. Il a embrassé ses cheveux et Esmé a soupiré de satisfaction. Elle allait en profiter aussi longtemps que cela allait durer, a-t-elle décidé.

Peter s'est raclé la gorge. Il a jeté un regard à la ronde, comme s'il évaluait tout le monde dans la pièce. '' - Les Volturi sont en route. Nous devons aller avec eux sans nous battre et personne ne sera blessé. Charlie, tu dois prendre Esmé avec toi et aller trouver le Major et sa compagne. Tu dois leur dire ce qui est arrivé. ''

'' - Je ne vous laisserai pas faire face seuls aux Volturi ? Je suis fort. Je peux vous aider. '' Charlie a dit avec colère. Esmé s'est sentie fière de de lui.

Peter a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Tu es réellement très fort, Charlie, mais Alec et Jane viennent également avec Demetri. Nous ne pouvons pas courir parce que Demetri va nous trouver et tu n'as aucune défense contre Alec et Jane. Si Aro te capture, il va te tuer sans hésitation, Charlie. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas abandonner ma famille ! '' Charlie a grogné.

'' - Si tu n'avertis pas le Major, alors Aro va obtenir de moi des informations sur l'endroit où il est. Ensuite, il va commencer par nous tuer un par un jusqu'à ce que le Major se soumette. Bella va s'offrir en échange de nous ensuite le Major deviendra la marionnette d'Aro et tout sera perdu. Tu seras tué d'abord puisque tu seras considéré comme le plus dangereux et tous les deux, Bella et le Major seront anéantis. '' Peter a déclaré avec lassitude.

Esmé pouvait sentir la tension dans les épaules de Charlie et a su qu'il n'avait pas acheté ce que Peter avait dit.

'' - Je sais où est Carlisle. '' Esmé a dit dans un murmure. Ils l'ont tous entendue et l'ont regardée, la plupart choqués. Peter l'a regardée d'un air suffisant et Esmé a baissé les yeux. Charlie a resserré son emprise sur elle et l'a regardée.

'' - Mickaël est venu vers moi et m'a dit que Seth avait dit à Carlisle où nous étions dans l'espoir de libérer sa sœur. Carlisle l'a dit aux Volturi... Charlie, il a également dit que Léah était proche de la mort. Nous devons l'aider. '' Esmé a dit d'une voix tremblante.

Charlie l'a tirée contre lui à nouveau dans une étreinte réconfortante. Esmé tremblait toujours, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir tout lui dire. Il a embrassé ses cheveux, puis s'est tourné vers Peter.

'' - Tu es certain que personne ne sera tué ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Ils vont obtenir des informations auprès de nous, mais ils ne voudront pas nous nuire tant qu'ils ne seront pas certains que le Major va l'apprendre. Tu dois agir rapidement cependant, je ne veux pas qu'Aro apprenne les choses que je pourrais connaître. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Nous allons aller prévenir Jasper et Bella. Ensuite nous irons sauver Leah. '' Charlie a dit d'un air vaincu. '' - Garde-les en sécurité, Peter, sinon je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. ''

'' - Je vais le faire, Charlie. Tu dois y aller à présent, ils vont bientôt arriver. '' Peter a dit alors qu'il se tournait vers Char, la tirant près de lui. '' - Je vais passer le temps qui nous reste avec ma compagne sexy. '' A-t-il dit en tirant une Char ayant l'air très effrayé dans leur chambre avec lui.

Rose et Emmett sont venus vers eux et les ont étreints. '' - Reste en sécurité, maman.'' A dit Emmett dans un de ses rares moments de sérieux, puis il s'est tourné vers Charlie. '' - Va botter quelques culs, Charlie. '' Il a souri avant de laisser Rose faire ses adieux.

Rose a étreint Esmé, mais n'a rien dit. Esmé a senti son amour. Elle a ensuite embrassé Charlie. '' - Je te considère déjà comme un meilleur père que ceux que j'ai eus, que ce soit mon père humain ou Carlisle. Reviens-nous et ramène notre mère saine et sauve. '' Elle a dit ensuite avant de retourner dans les bras d'Emmett qui l'attendait. Il l'a serrée contre lui alors qu'il la portait pratiquement à leur chambre.

Esmé a regardé Edward et Vicky qui étaient assis dans le canapé, se tenant l'un l'autre avec crainte. Elle a regardé Charlie qui lui a rendu son regard. Ils se sont dirigés vers le canapé.

'' - Tu peux partir, Edward. Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront après toi puisque tu n'étais pas particulièrement proche de Jasper et Bella... Hé bien, elle n'était pas exactement ta meilleure amie. '' Charlie a dit.

Edward a regardé profondément dans les yeux de Vicky pendant qu'il tenait une conversation silencieuse. Il a hoché la tête, l'a embrassée doucement et s'est tourné vers Charlie. '' - Nous avons tous les deux suivi des gens dans notre vie de vampire sans savoir que nous avions un choix. À présent, nous avons un choix clair et nous avons choisi de rester avec vous. Nous vous considérons tous comme étant de la famille et nous espérons qu'un jour vous nous accepterez comme membres de la famille. '' Edward a dit avec conviction et Vicky a hoché la tête pour acquiescer.

Esmé a souri, il avait grandi.

'' - Fils, tu ne baisseras pas dans notre estime si tu pars et tu seras toujours le bienvenu si tu reviens. '' Charlie a dit

'' - Mais nous, nous baisserions dans notre propre estime. Même après tout ce que nous avons fait, vous avez été bons pour nous et vous nous avez offert une maison. Nous voulons partager les bons moments et donc nous allons partager les mauvais. '' Vicky a dit.

'' - Vous pourriez mourir. '' Esmé a chuchoté.

'' - Je préfère mourir avec ma famille que tout seul en me cachant avec lâcheté. '' Edward a dit et Vicky a hoché la tête à côté de lui.

Esmé ne pouvait plus contenir son amour à l'intérieur, elle s'est donc penchée pour les embrasser tous les deux. Cela a été un peu maladroit comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de tels signes d'affections, mais tous ont apprécié le moment.

'' - Reste en sécurité, fils et suis les ordres de Peter, il sait ce qui est le mieux. Je veux que tout le monde aille bien quand je reviendrai. '' Charlie a dit.

Edward a pratiquement rayonné et Esmé pouvait à peine croire que c'était le même garçon arrogant qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue puis a serré les mains de Vicky. Elle a laissé Charlie la conduire hors de la pièce et ils se sont dirigés vers leur propre chambre. Chacun a préparé un petit sac à dos avec une tenue de rechange avant de sortir par la porte et se mettre à courir en direction du Texas.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

Jasper avait l'impression de flotter. Il pouvait sentir la brûlure de la transformation, mais il sentait également Bella tout autour de lui. Cette part de lui qui avait été absente toute sa vie était là avec lui. Il l'avait ressentie quand il était humain et la douleur l'avait poussé à rejoindre l'armée très jeune. Bien sûr, il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il avait rejoint l'armée pour défendre sa mère et montrer sa bravoure, mais il savait bien que c'était parce qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

Quand il était devenu un vampire, il l'avait ressentie plus intensément. Au début, il avait été submergé par la mer écrasante d'émotions qu'il ressentait de lui-même et des autres mais, alors qu'il commençait à prendre le contrôle de son don, il avait ressenti cette absence profondément. Il s'était senti incompétent et constamment coupable. À présent, il savait que son âme n'avait pas été complète. Bella détenait l'autre moitié de son âme. Elle l'avait également senti.

Il pouvait voir ses souvenirs et il savait qu'elle l'avait également ressenti. Elle pensait que ses sentiments d'insuffisances avaient été causés par son lien vers lui et qu'il lui avait projeté ses insécurités. Il avait compris son raisonnement, il avait vu qu'elle avait parfaitement géré les tâches de sa mère et dans un sens, elle était indépendante, mais il connaissait les émotions et il savait qu'elle utilisait sa mère comme un bouclier. Son besoin de prendre soin de sa mère lui permettait de se cacher du monde. Elle avait essayé de faire la même chose avec Charlie, mais le chef était une île en lui-même et Bella avait fini avec Edward qui l'avait laissée se fondre dans le décor.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était à la recherche de cette pièce cruciale d'elle-même. À présent, ils étaient ensemble. L'épée et le bouclier, la puissance et la protection, faible en étant séparés, mais ensemble imparables. Pendant qu'il voyait tous ses souvenirs et toute sa vie, elle avait également vu la sienne.

Il n'avait pas peur cependant. Elle faisait partie de lui à présent et il pouvait sentir son orgueil envers lui. Il s'était lui-même vu à travers ses yeux et il était quelque chose de complètement différent de ce qu'il voyait. À ses yeux, Il était un homme compatissant, un guerrier féroce et un honorable vampire qui avait causé la peur, la crainte et l'espoir chez ceux qui l'avait connu. Elle lui avait fait se voir et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti bien.

Il avait fait la même chose pour elle. Il ne voyait pas une timide et maladroite fille banale. Il avait vu une amusante et affectueuse fille renversante qui répandait l'amour partout où elle allait et elle s'était également vue à travers ses yeux.

Jasper a senti la douleur dans sa poitrine devenir insupportable et a haleté quand le cœur de Bella à battu pour la dernière fois. Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est retourné pour regarder son visage, mais il a tenu fermement la main de Bella, réticent à couper leur connexion. Elle était magnifique et il a pris une profonde respiration inutile. Il l'a vue légèrement sourire et elle a ouvert ses yeux à présent rouges.

Elle a écarquillé les yeux en le voyant et il savait qu'elle le voyait désormais avec ses nouveaux yeux de vampire. Il n'a pas ressenti de crainte alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, sentant les cicatrices qui se trouvaient là. Il savait qu'elle aimait chaque petit morceau de lui et était tout autant en admiration devant lui que lui l'était devant elle.

Leur connexion était tellement différente de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Aucuns autres compagnons n'étaient comme eux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils lisaient les pensées ou les émotions l'un de l'autre, ils savaient simplement dans leurs âmes ce que pensait ou ressentait l'autre.

Jasper savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre avant leur première chasse. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée doucement, faisant glisser une main sur son corps, la faisant frissonner de désir. Il a souri aux sentiments que cela a suscité l'un envers l'autre et il a embrassé tendrement à l'emplacement de la marque sur son cou qui l'avait transformée.

* * *

Char s'est approchée lentement d'Edward. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le garçon, mais Peter lui avait dit qu'il était important et elle faisait confiance à son compagnon. Elle avait été avec Peter depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il allait les protéger, même si elle était encore plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment son tour dans la file pour que le Major mette fin à sa vie de vampire, elle avait su, en quelque sorte, que Peter allait la sauver. Cette fois cependant, ce n'était pas seulement elle. Elle savait que Peter ne la laisserait pas mourir, mais qu'allait-il se passer pour Esmé et Charlie ? Le Major et Bella ? Rose et Emmett ? Elle avait même commencé à se soucier de Victoria de sorte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit blessé non plus.

Char a secoué la tête et a raffermi sa détermination. Elle allait suivre les instructions de Peter à la lettre. Elle allait faire confiance à son compagnon.

Elle a vu le couple sur le canapé se tenant proche l'un de l'autre. Elle détestait devoir briser leur moment ensemble, mais c'était nécessaire.

'' - Edward, je pourrais te parler seul pendant quelques instants ? '' Char a demandé.

Victoria a tenu sa main fermement et Edward a semblé légèrement apeuré, mais a hoché la tête et a embrassé Victoria doucement avant de suivre Char à l'extérieur. Char a secoué la tête en se sentant une affection indésirable pour le garçon. Il essayait de grandir.

Quand ils ont été hors de portée de l'audition de la maison, elle s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée vers lui. '' - Edward, tu vas être très important pour notre survie. '' Char a commencé. Elle a vu un moment de doute traverser ses yeux en un éclair, mais il a serré les mâchoires avec détermination et a hoché la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle pouvait continuer.

'' - Aro va vouloir te lire le premier. Il connaît ton don et il pense qu'il sera un raccourci pour lire chacun de nous. Nous avons besoin que tu laisses libre ton don. '' Char lui a dit.

Il l'a regardée un peu perplexe. Char a soupiré, quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de donner des coups de pied dans le cul de Carlisle, il aurait dû en apprendre plus sur son don au garçon.

'' - Pour l'instant, tu es en mesure de te concentrer sur les pensées d'une seule personne dans la mer de pensées que tu entends parce que tu contrôles ton don... Souviens-toi quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu as entendu les pensées de Carlisle ? '' Char a dit lentement.

Il a hoché la tête.

'' - Puis, quand tu t'es approché d'autres vampires et que tu as entendu beaucoup de pensées à la fois. Qu'as-tu fait ? '' Char a demandé.

'' - Je me suis concentré sur un ensemble de pensées à la fois, en ignorant tous les autres. '' A répondu Edward. '' - Carlisle m'a dit de me concentrer sur le vampire que nous allions rencontrer. C'était Eléazar, il voulait savoir ce qu'Eléazar connaissait de mon don et qu'il ne lui disait pas. ''

'' - Que savait-il ? '' A demandé Char avec curiosité.

'' - Vraiment rien. Simplement ce que je pouvais lire dans les pensées de quiconque. '' A répondu Edward.

Char a réfléchi à cela pendant un moment. Ce qu'il avait dit lui avait donné à réfléchir et elle s'est brièvement demandée si le plan de Peter pourrait fonctionner. Char a secoué la tête, cela fonctionnerait, elle avait confiance en Peter.

'' - Très bien, ce que tu dois faire, c'est de laisser tomber cette concentration. Que toutes les autres pensées envahissent ton esprit et te submerge. Cela va submerger également Aro et nous donner plus de temps. '' Char lui a dit.

La bouche d'Edward a bée, il avait véritablement peur. Cela devrait être une expérience horrible. Elle était sur le point d'insister quand il brusquement fermé la bouche avec un claquement sec et a hoché la tête, les dents serrées. Char a ressenti un élan de sympathie pour lui et a posé une main sur la sienne.

'' - Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais souviens-toi que ce sera également difficile pour Aro. Tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne trop intéressé par toi, mon chou. '' Char a dit en essayant d'être rassurante.

Il a hoché la tête avec détermination. Char commençait réellement à aimer le garçon. '' - Tu sais, mon chou, si tu te concentrais sur tes propres pensées, tu pourrais probablement bloquer tout le monde. '' A-t-elle dit avant de se tourner pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Bella s'est léchée de nouveau les lèvres, désirant goûter de nouveau au sang du coyote qu'elle venait de tuer. Bien qu'il ait été délicieux, il manquait quelque chose. Sa faim était un peu moins forte, mais sa gorge la brûlait encore. Jasper avait dit que c'était normal, que le sang des animaux ne pourrait pas la satisfaire jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait utilisé son don sur elle. Jasper ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que le don de Charlie la ferait se sentir parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore utilisé sur lui.

Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était la suivante sur la liste, mais elle voulait énormément que Jasper puisse être le prochain. Il avait lutté pendant tellement longtemps. À présent, elle pouvait sentir contre quoi il avait lutté et elle ressentait de la compassion pour lui et l'admirait d'autant plus.

Bella a regardé les muscles de Jasper onduler alors qu'il courait en face d'elle. Elle le voulait à nouveau. Est-ce qu'elle n'allait jamais en avoir assez ? Ils étaient tellement connectés qu'à bien des égards, cela faisait mal d'être physiquement séparés. Elle savait qu'elle avait été mise en garde contre une partie de ce qu'elle ressentait. Étant un nouveau-né, elle était supposée être hors de contrôle, mais c'était plus que cela.

Elle était extrêmement heureuse. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, son autre moitié, sa meilleure moitié. Même avec le danger qui se profilait à l'horizon, elle se sentait heureuse et entière. Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'égoïste ?

Jasper s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers elle, la tirant doucement dans ses bras. Elle a soupiré de pur bonheur, oubliant presque pourquoi il la réconfortait jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. '' - Non, chérie. Tu es tout à fait normal. Tu es aussi inquiète pour les autres que je le suis et nous allons faire ce qu'il faut, mais nous avons trouvé notre autre moitié et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'être heureux. ''

Bella s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et a embrassé ses lèvres profondément. Elle a senti sa préoccupation pour les autres et elle a soupiré profondément quand elle a rompu le baiser. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet d'être séparé de la famille. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle était également très inquiète. Est-ce que les Volturi allaient les trouver ? Léah était-elle toujours en vie ?

Bella l'a lâché, faisant glisser à regret ses bras lentement sur sa poitrine. Une nouvelle pointe de luxure l'a frappée et elle a presque ri d'elle-même. Ses émotions devenaient réellement folles, passant de l'amour à la luxure puis à la peur à un rythme rapide comme l'éclair. Elle savait grâce à Jasper que c'était normal et que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle sentait l'amusement de Jasper quand ses émotions sont retournées de nouveau à l'amour.

Ils sont entrés dans la maison en riant et Jasper est allé chercher son téléphone.

'' - Je vais appeler Charlie pendant que tu te changes, Bella. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a froncé les sourcils, ne voulant pas que son temps seul avec Jasper se termine. Elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir sa déception, mais il a tout de même composé le numéro de Charlie.

'' - Charlie, je... '' Jasper s'est tu alors que Bella enlevait sa robe en face de lui. Elle a failli rire, mais elle ne voulait pas que son père l'entende de sorte qu'elle s'est retenue.

'' - Bonjour, fils. Comment cela s'est passé ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - C'est... '' Jasper s'est arrêté quand Bella a levé un doigt et l'a posé sur une tache de sang qu'elle a trouvé sur son bras. Elle a regardé attentivement son doigt. '' - Bella est... '' Il s'est arrêté de nouveau quand Bella a mis son doigt dans sa bouche et a fermé les yeux en savourant son goût. '' - Les mots me manquent, Charlie. Je veux que tu viennes ici rapidement. Elle est un peu aux prises avec ses émotions, mais je vais l'aider et quand tu auras travaillé ta magie sur elle, je suis certain que cela va l'aider encore plus. Si Esmé vient avec toi, surveille là s'il te plaît jusqu'à ce que nous évaluons la situation. Bella est... '' Jasper a continué rapidement avant d'arrêter pour essayer de trouver un mot approprié à dire à son père. '' - ... volatile. '' Jasper a dit finalement. Bella a souri et s'est dirigée vers lui.

'' - Très bien, fils. Esmé et moi serons là dans une heure. '' Bella a entendu Charlie lui dire. Non, elle n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Bella a souri diaboliquement et a laissé traîner une main sur sa poitrine et a appuyé sur le bouton de son jean en le regardant à travers ses cils.

'' - Plutôt dans deux. '' Jasper a grogné et a raccroché le téléphone en approchant d'elle.

* * *

Charlie a regardé le soleil se lever pendant qu'Esmé était sous la douche. Ils avaient décidé la nuit dernière d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour approcher Jasper et Bella. Il avait simplement senti qu'ils devaient attendre que Bella termine sa transformation puis appeler avant d'aller à la rencontre du couple.

Il suspectait Jasper d'avoir pris plus de la douleur pendant la transformation de Bella et qu'il ne prendrait pas très bien d'être surpris. Il espérait également qu'Esmé lui dirait ce qui la tracassait. Ils avaient fait l'amour, mais Esmé ne s'était pas ouverte à lui. Cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui dire ce qui lui faisait tellement peur.

Esmé est sortie de la salle de bain et Charlie l'a prise aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Même avec tous les dangers auxquels ils étaient confrontés et le souci qu'il avait pour ses enfants, lui, Charlie Swan, avait trouvé l'amour. S'il devait mourir demain, il mourrait en étant un homme heureux.

'' - Ouah. '' Esmé a dit en reculant loin de lui. Elle a tendu la main et a caressé son visage, son regard tellement tendre et affectueux que Charlie en a eu le cœur serré. La femme avait tellement d'amour en elle, qu'elle le donnait librement.

Il l'a tirée près de lui à nouveau. '' - Je t'aime. '' Il a murmuré contre ses cheveux.

Esmé s'est éloignée de lui avec un regard triste et coupable sur le visage. '' - Charlie, je... '' Elle a commencé, mais sa voix a fléchi alors qu'elle détournait les yeux. Elle a ouvert et a fermé la bouche plusieurs fois en essayant de parler et Charlie a attendu patiemment qu'elle commence. Son téléphone a sonné, les interrompant, et Charlie a presque gémi. Il espérait qu'elle allait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avant qu'ils n'aient plus de temps.

Il a regardé l'identifiant de l'appelant et a froncé les sourcils. '' - C'est Jasper, chérie. Je dois le prendre. ''

Esmé a laissé échapper un souffle qu'elle avait manifestement tenu et lui a offert son doux sourire.

'' - Bonjour, fils. Comment cela s'est passé ? '' Charlie a demandé, frustré du mauvais moment de l'appel, mais tout de même heureux de l'entendre.

'' - C'est... Bella est... Les mots me manquent, Charlie. Je veux que tu viennes ici rapidement. Elle est un peu aux prises avec ses émotions, mais je vais l'aider et quand tu auras travaillé ta magie sur elle, je suis certain que cela va l'aider beaucoup plus. Si Esmé vient avec toi, surveille là s'il te plaît jusqu'à ce que nous évaluons la situation. Bella est... volatile. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Très bien, fils. Esmé et moi serons là dans une heure. '' Charlie a dit.

Jasper a semblé grogner. '' - Plutôt dans deux. '' A-t-il dit avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Charlie a ri puis s'est tourné vers Esmé. '' - Deux heures nous donnent le temps... '' Il a commencé d'une voix traînante. Esmé a souri avec séduction et elle était dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse terminer.

* * *

'' - Tu comprends, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mec, mais je préférerais être avec Rose en ce moment. '' A dit Emmett en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère sombre. Il détestait réellement quand Peter était aussi sérieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'il soit aussi solennel, surtout à un moment comme celui-ci. ''

'' - Ce ne sera pas long, mais je dois te parler à l'écart des autres oreilles. '' Peter a dit en faisant une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

'' - Il suffit de le cracher Peter, afin que je puisse retourner à ma femme. '' Emmett a dit de plus en plus impatient.

Peter a hoché la tête et a commencé. '' - Les Volturi seront ici dans l'heure. Aro va vouloir lire Edward en premier. J'ai dit à Char de lui parler pour lui dire quoi faire pour garder Aro... occupé. '' Peter a dit en souriant à une plaisanterie interne quelconque. Emmett ne l'a pas poussé.

'' - Edward va l'assommer, le mettant hors-service pour une journée. Il va ensuite lire Victoria, curieux à son sujet à cause du petit aperçu qu'il aura obtenu d'Edward. Son don le maintiendra frustré pour encore un autre jour. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Quel est son don ? '' Emmett a demandé, vraiment curieux.

'' - L'évasion. '' Peter a dit simplement. '' - Elle sera en mesure d'échapper à son intrusion sur ses pensées, au point de l'exaspérer, mais il va essayer pendant une journée entière, parce qu'Aro n'est rien d'autre qu'un incroyable arrogant. '' Peter a dit avec un sourire narquois.

'' - Ensuite il va lire Rose. '' Peter a dit et Emmett n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grogner. Peter l'a ignoré et a continué. '' - Avec Rose, il va apprendre à mon sujet et va vouloir me lire. Il est impératif qu'il ne le fasse pas. '' Peter a dit avec insistance.

'' - Quand il en arrivera à moi, je veux que tu provoques une diversion. Je veux que tu cries quelque chose sur le don de Charlie. Cela devrait provoquer suffisamment de confusion pour nous donner plus de temps. Il y a un membre de la garde qui peut détecter la vérité, bien sûr il sera là avec d'autres membres de la garde. Certains membres voudront du don de Charlie, d'autres voudront le tuer. Des combats vont éclater. '' Peter lui a dit.

'' - Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Est-ce que c'est ton don ? '' A demandé Emmett avec incertitude, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il disait allait fonctionner.

'' - Je n'ai pas de don, je sais seulement la merde. '' Peter a grogné. Emmett l'a simplement regardé, attendant la suite.

'' - Je sais que nous devons gagner du temps et je sais que nous allons tous survivre, mais je ne sais pas avec certitude tout ce qui va se passer. '' Peter a continué.

'' - Alors à quoi servent toutes ces conneries que tu planifies ? '' Emmett a demandé, irrité que Rose doive être une partie de celui-ci. Il a débattu de l'opportunité de la prendre et de s'enfuir.

Peter a passé une main dans ses cheveux. '' - Écoute, Aro ne voudra pas nous lire, Char et moi, nos cicatrices nous affichent comme des vampires des guerres du Sud. Personne ne veut voir cette merde et une tapette comme Aro encore moins que les autres, lui qui a laissé Caius se battre pour toutes ses batailles pendant qu'il restait assis sur son gros cul à collecter des vampires comme une putain de collection de poupées. ''

'' - Carlisle lui a probablement tout rapporté au sujet d'Edward, de Rose et de toi. Il doit déjà baver de mettre la main sur Edward, mais les pensées d'Edward seront remplies de Victoria puisqu'elle est sa compagne. C'est probablement la seule chose que l'enculé obtiendra de lui. J'ai dit à Char de parler à Edward et de lui dire comment confondre le connard. Personne ne doit rien dire à Victoria, son don fonctionne mieux si les gens ne savent rien à son sujet. ''

'' - Comment connais-tu toutes ces informations ? '' Lui a demandé Emmett à nouveau, l'irritant davantage. Emmett savait qu'il le mettait en colère, mais il voulait la vérité et il pensait que le rendre furieux était la seule façon de l'obtenir.

'' - C'est évident pour quiconque ayant un demi-cerveau. '' Peter a grogné. Emmett a ri à l'insulte, énervant encore plus Peter. Il savait que les gens pensaient qu'il était stupide, ce qui était très certainement un avantage.

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. Aro est bien renseigné et lira Rose ensuite parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas de cerveau. '' Peter a dit brusquement, maîtrisant sa colère et essayant de provoquer Emmett. Peter regardait Emmett de façon suspecte.

'' - Beaucoup de choses peuvent mal tourner avec ce plan. Edward pourrait ne pas être en mesure de _submerger_ Aro. Edward ne s'est jamais montré particulièrement fort. Le don de Victoria peut ne pas fonctionner avec la lecture de l'esprit, après tout Eddie lit son esprit sans aucun problème. Aro peut obtenir des poils au cul et décider qu'il serait passionnant de lire un vampire des guerres du Sud et te lire toi ou Char pour commencer. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas tout simplement prendre Rose et m'enfuir ? '' Emmett a dit en se dressant de toute sa hauteur et en regardant Peter d'un air inquisiteur.

Peter a semblé se détendre et l'a regardé en souriant d'un air suffisant. '' - Je sais juste la merde et je sais que tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Je sais également que si Rose est blessée, tu vas me tuer. ''

Emmett l'a regardé fixement, pesant le tout dans son esprit. En fin de compte, il a décidé que sa Rose serait plus malheureuse s'ils s'enfuyaient et abandonnaient la famille que s'ils restaient, et bien malgré lui, il faisait confiance à Peter pour assurer leur sécurité.

'' - Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Peter, ma femme a besoin de mon affection. '' Emmett a dit en mettant un coup de poing sur son bras un peu plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire. L'enfoiré méritait plus pour avoir même pensé à utiliser sa Rosie. S'il lui était fait le moindre mal par Aro, il allait payer.

'' - Tu n'as pas le temps pour cela, les Volturi sont presque là. '' Peter a dit avant de courir vers la maison. Emmett l'a suivi rapidement, impatient d'être avec sa Rose.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	17. Chaptitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Charlie s'est approché de la maison lentement, veillant à ce qu'Esmé reste derrière lui. Il savait que Jasper et Bella allaient savoir qu'ils étaient ici, mais il voulait leur laisser suffisamment de temps pour se préparer à les rencontrer. Il a frappé à la porte, ressentant de l'excitation et du bonheur de voir ses enfants à nouveau.

Jasper a ouvert la porte lentement et la bouche de Charlie a béé en le voyant. Fini l'homme tranquille qui se cachait dans le fond de la pièce, devant lui se trouvait un homme sûr de lui et qui rayonnait de puissance mais qui semblait vous donner envie de lui faire confiance. Charlie a souri, il ressemblait tellement à Mickaël que c'en était étrange. Si ses yeux avaient été bleus et sa peau sans cicatrices, personne n'aurait été en mesure de les distinguer.

Alors que Charlie l'étudiait de plus près, il a conclu que ses cicatrices rendaient Jasper plus intimidant que Mickaël et ses yeux couleur miel beaucoup plus accueillants, un contraste qui était étrangement attrayant et en même temps, effrayant.

Il a senti la main d'Esmé se serrer sur son bras et il a détourné les yeux de Jasper pour la regarder. Elle regardait Jasper exactement de la même façon que lui et beaucoup des sentiments qu'il ressentait se reflétaient également sur son visage. Charlie lui a souri et elle a détourné les yeux de Jasper pour lui jeter un regard. Elle lui a rendu son sourire et un regard de fierté est apparu sur ses traits.

Charlie a secoué la tête. Mickaël avait eu tort, Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'un père, ce dont il avait besoin c'était de Bella. Il pensait ressentir un peu de remords pour ne pas avoir été une partie de sa transformation.

Jasper a tendu la main et a attiré Charlie dans une étreinte, ce qui a abasourdi Charlie au plus haut point. Durant tout le temps où il l'avait connu, il avait l'habitude d'éviter tout affichage physique d'affections.

'' - Merci, Charlie. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais accepté Bella. Tu as commencé mon processus de guérison ce qui m'a permis de me comprendre suffisamment pour croire que Bella pourrait effectivement m'aimer. Trouver mon âme sœur a terminé le processus. '' Jasper a dit.

Charlie n'avait pas de mots, il a simplement hoché la tête et sa fierté envers Jasper et Bella l'a pratiquement submergé.

'' - Salut, papa. '' La voix de Bella a retenti derrière Jasper.

Charlie a senti la joie le traverser, il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître avec le changement de sa voix. Elle l'avait appelé _papa._ Il a regardé avec anxiété derrière Jasper et l'a vue debout là. Encore une fois, la fierté et le choc l'ont traversé. Elle s'est redressée, droite et fière. Elle avait légèrement grandi en hauteur, mais la façon dont elle se comportait la faisait paraître encore plus grande. Le bonheur et la confiance semblaient rayonner d'elle. Terminée la jeune fille qui se mettait à l'arrière-plan pour essayer de se cacher de tout le monde autour d'elle.

Jasper s'est déplacé sur le côté et Bella a couru dans ses bras, pratiquement le renversant. Charlie a ri et l'a étroitement étreinte.

'' - Petite fille, tu es tellement... parfaite. '' Charlie a dit, aucun autre mot ne semblait être suffisant, elle était parfaite en tout point.

Bella a embrassé son visage toujours en lui souriant avant de revenir à côté de Jasper qui a glissé son bras autour d'elle en la tirant près de lui. Charlie les a regardés de près.

'' - Charlie, je ne me sens pas à l'aise en laissant le reste de la famille pendant trop longtemps. Comment va tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'Edward est resté avec le reste de la famille ? Où est-ce que Peter les a fait partir ? '' Jasper a demandé avec gravité.

Charlie a immédiatement ressenti de la crainte et il a pris une profonde inspiration pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre comment il allait lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Les visages de Bella et Jasper sont tous les deux devenus sérieux. D'un accord tacite, ils se sont déplacés. Bella s'est approchée de Charlie, lui prenant la main alors que Jasper tirait Esmé à son côté.

'' - Charlie, travaille ta magie sur Bella. Esmé va me dire ce qui est arrivé. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il conduisait Esmé sur le côté de la pièce.

Il a regardé Bella d'un air interrogateur. Cela avait été... étrange, faute d'un meilleur mot. Ils se déplaçaient de concert, semblant bouger d'un commun accord, ce qui était étrange. Bella lui a souri.

'' - Je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer, papa. Nous avons... un lien puissant. Je ne lis pas ses pensées ni ses sentiments. '' Elle a fait une pause et a souri. '' - Bien qu'il puisse lire mes sentiments. Mais je le connais... intérieurement.

Charlie ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il a décidé qu'actuellement, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il a posé doucement sa main sur sa gorge et a commencé à se concentrer.

* * *

Esmé se sentait comme un ver se tortillant sur un hameçon sous le regard intense de Jasper. Elle avait senti la colère de Jasper quand elle lui avait dit au sujet des Volturi, même si elle savait que Jasper ne lui ferait pas de mal, sa colère était terrifiante à voir et elle a dû se battre pour ne pas trembler devant lui. Il a dû sentir sa peur parce qu'il s'est tourné vers elle et lui a donné un sourire rassurant.

Esmé était toujours abasourdie. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois en colère auparavant pendant qu'ils vivaient ensemble sous le même toit et il lui avait fallu une semaine pour se calmer et revenir à la famille. À présent, il semblait entièrement en contrôle et elle s'est sentie fière de lui.

Elle lui a parlé de sa rencontre avec Mickaël et lui a dit qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement de Carlisle. Elle a essayé de contrôler la culpabilité qui bondissait sur elle à ses pensées, sachant qu'il allait les lire, mais elle n'a rien pu faire. Jasper n'a rien dit et l'a laissée finir son récit. Après avoir terminé, elle n'a pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Elle a baissé la tête et a attendu pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

'' - Esmé... quoi que tu aies pu faire, nous t'aimons et Charlie t'aime si profondément et si vivement que rien ne va pouvoir changer cela. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Esmé a hoché la tête, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Elle savait cela, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est si elle méritait l'amour.

'' - Arrête. Je connais ce sentiment. Je l'ai senti moi-même pendant tellement longtemps... Ne fais pas de mal à Charlie en laissant cela se mettre entre vous. Dis-lui la vérité et commence à guérir. '' Jasper a dit, l'attirant dans ses bras pour la tenir étroitement. Jasper a commencé à se détacher d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit prête et elle l'a tenu plus étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un grognement profond. Elle s'est retournée pour voir Bella les regarder avec de la colère dans les yeux.

'' - Je suis désolée Bella. '' A-t-elle dit en reculant loin de Jasper. Elle était un peu effrayée, se souvenant de la façon dont elle avait été possessive avec Charlie dans les premiers temps et elle n'était même pas un nouveau-né.

Jasper est allé à Bella et l'a embrassée sur le front. Elle s'est penchée vers lui et a souri de bonheur. Esmé s'est sentie sourire au couple. Jasper s'est tourné vers elle et brusquement, elle a eu peur de lui. Il n'a rien fait pour soulager sa peur.

'' - Il est temps pour toi de tout nous dire Esmé. Où est Carlisle et à quoi devons-nous nous attendre lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé ? '' Jasper a demandé. Esmé a commencé à trembler jusqu'à l'arrivée de Charlie à son côté et il a passé un bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'est penchée vers lui et a senti un peu de courage lui revenir, probablement une gracieuseté de Jasper.

'' - Il est en Alaska. Il possède un chalet qui dispose d'un laboratoire en dessous. Il emploie dix vampires comme _assistants de recherche_ et le chaletpossède tous les derniers équipements de sécurité. S'y faufiler sera très difficile puisque l'endroit n'a que de petits arbustes et aucune cachette possible dans les environs. '' Esmé a dit en essayant d'être brève et concise.

'' - Sais-tu si ses assistants ont des dons ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Quand j'y étais, un seul avait un don, celui d'avoir de la chance. Joseph gagne toujours à n'importe quel jeu et tout tourne toujours en sa faveur. '' Esmé a souri aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. '' - C'est un brave homme qui n'est avec Carlisle seulement que parce que sa compagne y est. Catherine croit au rêve de Carlisle. Elle veut avec tellement de force se débarrasser de sa soif de sang humain qu'elle suit Carlisle depuis cinquante ans. Il leur cache ce qu'il fait réellement et utilise Joseph pour obtenir ses richesses et je pense également pour échapper à la capture. S'il y en a plus là-bas avec des dons, ils sont arrivés plus tard. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Donne-moi la disposition des lieus. ''

'' - La partie supérieure est d'un seul tenant et sur le sol il y a un tapis dans un coin qui cache l'escalier menant à un sous-sol avec une épaisse porte de sécurité. Je pense qu'un vampire pourrait la briser mais cela prendrait un peu de temps. Je connais les codes de sécurité s'il ne les a pas changés. Le premier niveau possède un simple laboratoire et quelques quartiers d'habitations. Le deuxième niveau du sous-sol cache sa zone d'expérimentation. '' Esmé a fermé les yeux et a frissonné aux souvenirs de ses expériences.

'' - Il faudrait au moins un jour à un vampire pour briser cette porte et la faire tomber, aucun des assistants n'était autorisé à entrer dans cette zone quand j'étais avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il y fait, du moins, ils ne le savaient pas quand j'étais là-bas. Ils croyaient tous ce que Carlisle voulait qu'ils croient. ''

'' - Voici mes suggestions. '' Jasper a dit. '' - Carlisle veut Charlie et il croit qu'Esmé est faible. Je ne sais pas s'il sait au sujet de votre accouplement, mais d'après les sentiments que j'ai obtenus de lui à ton sujet Esmé, il pense qu'il te contrôle. Emmène les loups avec toi, mais qu'il n'y ait seulement que vous deux à approcher du chalet. Faites en sorte de mettre Joseph et Catherine de votre côté pour commencer. Son don pourrait se révéler désastreux si vous ne le faites pas, mais serait très bénéfique si vous le faites. Esmé, tu dois désactiver la sécurité puis appeler les loups pour qu'ils viennent avec toi pour t'aider en cas de combat. Esmé, je pense qu'il aura renforcé la sécurité à présent qu'il est en disgrâce auprès des Volturi. Il pourrait avoir embauché plus de vampires, c'est pourquoi vous devez avoir les loups avec vous. ''

Esmé a regardé Charlie, il a hoché la tête, un regard de sombre détermination sur le visage. Esmé avait juré de ne jamais retourner à nouveau dans ce laboratoire, mais à présent elle allait devoir s'y rendre. La vie d'une jeune fille était en jeu et c'était nécessaire, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu retourner là-bas à nouveau. Brusquement, ce qu'avait dit Jasper l'a frappée. Il ne venait pas avec eux. Elle a levé les yeux en sursautant.

'' - Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? '' Elle a demandé doucement en regardant Jasper et Bella.

Jasper a souri. '' - Vous pouvez vous occuper de Carlisle. Nous devons aller sortir nos frères des ennuis. '' Bella portait un sourire identique sur le visage et Esmé n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu plus confiante.

* * *

Ils étaient à une heure de retrouver la meute quand Charlie a demandé à faire un arrêt. Il les avait appelés du Texas, expliquant la situation à la meute. Sam avait proposé leur soutien dès qu'il avait découvert qu'ils savaient où se trouvait Léah. Ils avaient fait des plans au téléphone et s'étaient ensuite envolés pour l'Alaska. Le chalet de Carlisle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part et donc ils se retrouveraient assez loin pour éviter d'être détecté, mais suffisamment proche pour que la meute puisse les rejoindre rapidement lorsque le signal lui serait donné.

Charlie s'est tourné vers Esmé et a posé une main sur sa joue. '' - Tu dois tout me dire, chérie. Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller en aveugle. ''

Esmé a hoché la tête et a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Tu sais que Carlisle essaie de guérir le _vampirisme_. Il ne veut pas réellement le guérir, il veut seulement arrêter la soif de sang, alors il fait des expériences. Il a essayé les parfums, le sang, les potions et tout le reste, il a tout essayé. La chose étant qu'il avait besoin de les tester... '' Esmé a baissé la tête. Charlie a posé une main réconfortante sur son bras et a dessiné des cercles apaisants.

Esmé a fermé les yeux et a continué. '' - Il les a expérimentés sur moi et quelques autres... Je n'ai pas été retenue là-bas pendant de longues périodes comme les autres. Il essayait de sauver les apparences pour Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait qu'Edward sache ce qu'il faisait... Il me donnait sa dernière décoction puis m'enfermait dans une pièce avec un humain jusqu'à ce que je sois submergée par la soif... '' Charlie l'a attirée dans ses bras et l'a serrée étroitement quand elle a frémi contre lui.

'' - Il a toujours dit à tout le monde que j'avais glissé. '' Esmé a laissé échapper un sourire amer. '' - Il ne m'a pas soumise à certaines de ses expériences les plus horribles. Je pouvais entendre des hurlements de douleur dans la nuit alors que je me battais contre ma faim. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses atroces aux autres captifs. ''

Charlie a commencé à lui dire que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute, mais Esmé a secoué la tête. '' - Je sais que je ne pouvais pas contrôler tout cela... Il y a dix ans, il a décidé que les adultes avaient trop de self-control et que les tests prenaient trop de temps. Il a transformé cinq enfants... '' La voix d'Esmé s'est brisée avec des sanglots. '' - Il leur a fait des choses atroces. Il les a affamés et mutilés. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire cela, mais les enfants étaient... ''

Encore une fois, Esmé a fermé les yeux à ses souvenirs. '' - Je les ai tués... J'ai tué les bébés. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vivre. Ils étaient sauvages... mais ils étaient tellement jeunes... '' Charlie l'a tenue étroitement, horrifié par ce que Carlisle avait fait. Il l'a laissée sangloter contre sa poitrine en la berçant tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

'' - Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait ce qu'il faisait ? '' Charlie a demandé en espérant, contre tout espoir, qu'il n'avait pas transformé plus d'enfants.

Esmé a secoué la tête puis a parlé doucement. '' - Je l'ai dit aux Volturi. Je savais qu'il le ferait à nouveau si je ne le faisais pas. Ils l'ont menacé. Marcus et Caius étaient furieux, mais Aro a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de Carlisle pour garder la mainmise sur Jasper. Ils m'ont fait jurer de garder le secret, mais ont averti Carlisle de ne pas le faire à nouveau. Aucun de ses assistants ne savait ce qui se passait. ''

Charlie l'a embrassée doucement. '' - Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Esmé. Tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire. J'espère que j'aurais eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait. '' Charlie a dit gentiment.

'' - Ils étaient tellement jeunes... '' Esmé a dit d'une voix étranglée.

'' - Ils souffraient et c'était sans espoir, Esmé. Tu as mis fin à cette douleur. Tu as fait ce qui s'imposait. '' Charlie lui a dit.

* * *

Esmé s'est relevée à contrecœur des genoux de Charlie et s'est reculée. Il était temps de mettre fin à cela. Carlisle devait être arrêté. Elle a tendu la main à Charlie qui l'a prise et elle a souri doucement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de chance ? Comment cet homme pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? Il l'a embrassée doucement avant de se tourner. Il tenait toujours sa main et Esmé lui en a été reconnaissante alors qu'elle le suivait.

Ils ont rejoint la meute en peu de temps. Esmé, perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisait pas attention pendant que les hommes parlaient. Elle les a suivis là où ils l'ont emmenée en essayant d'empêcher sa peur de l'accabler. Elle avait peur, non pas pour elle, mais pour Charlie. Elle a levé les yeux vers son profil puissant et elle a senti son amour la submerger. Il a continué de parler à Sam, mais elle l'a senti lui serrer la main pour la rassurer.

Ils ont fini leur conversation et se sont dirigés vers la porte. Charlie avait épinglé un petit dispositif d'écoute sur sa chemise, semblable à celui qu'il avait mis sur elle. La meute allait écouter le signal indiquant que la sécurité était hors-service et Joseph et Catherine seraient soit de leur côté, soit éliminés. Esmé a grimacé, parce qu'elle aimait réellement le couple, elle a prié pour qu'ils choisissent leur côté.

Elle supposait que tous les autres seraient en alerte maximums, prêtant attention à tout et étant sur leurs gardes, mais elle avait confiance en Charlie et a simplement continué à mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire alors que les souvenirs la submergeaient. Si seulement elle avait été plus forte. Si elle avait pu, d'une certaine manière, aider ces enfants au lieu de les tuer.

Charlie s'est brusquement arrêté et Esmé a failli lui rentrer dedans. Elle a levé les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient au chalet. La porte avait été ouverte brusquement et Catherine est sortie en courant par la porte alors qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas les regardait depuis le seuil. Elle a bientôt été engloutie par l'étreinte chaleureuse de Catherine tandis que l'homme regardait Charlie avec prudence.

'' - Où est Carlisle ? '' Esmé a demandé quand Catherine lui a donné une chance de respirer.

'' - Il est en bas. Il est là-bas depuis deux jours. Il s'est comporté de façon étrange en disant qu'il était proche de faire une percée avant de se rendre là-bas, mais il semblait avoir peur. Il a pris Frédérick avec lui, Esmé. '' Catherine a dit avec un regard perplexe sur le visage. Elle a regardé l'homme derrière elle avec crainte et Esmé a compris que les choses allaient mal ici. Elle a pris une profonde respiration sachant que la première chose à faire était de séparer les alliés des ennemis.

'' - Où est Joseph ? '' Esmé a demandé.

'' - Il joue aux cartes avec quelques-unes des nouvelles personnes. Ils n'ont pas encore compris. '' Catherine lui a dit.

Esmé a hoché la tête. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait de nouveau gardes et qu'ils n'étaient pas ici depuis longtemps.

'' - Pouvons-nous entrer ? Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. '' Esmé a dit, honnêtement c'était la vérité. Catherine a souri, mais a regardé l'homme derrière elle avec méfiance.

'' - Votre nom est Charlie Swan ? '' L'homme a demandé.

'' - C'est exact. '' Charlie a dit.

Le sourire de Catherine a quitté son visage et des questions sont apparues dans ses yeux. L'homme s'est déplacé de devant la porte pour les faire entrer. Ils sont entrés lentement et Esmé a eu l'impression de se noyer quand la porte s'est refermée derrière eux. Ils se sont dirigés vers les escaliers et sont descendus. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte de sécurité, l'homme a frappé le code avant de sortir un talkie-walkie.

Charlie s'est déplacé trop rapidement pour qu'il soit possible à la femme de le voir, puis la tête de l'homme a roulé sur le sol et son corps a été démembré avant qu'un cri ne puisse même sortir de sa gorge. Charlie a commencé à sécuriser les membres afin qu'ils ne se rattachent pas pendant qu'Esmé se tournait vers son amie.

Elle a grippé ses bras et elle a fait se tourner Catherine vers elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc et Esmé pouvait voir le trouble dans ses yeux. '' - Carlisle n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'il est. Il a fait des choses innommables. '' Esmé a commencé, mais elle a vu que le choc était toujours présent.

'' - Catherine, Charlie est mon compagnon, il a un don qui lui permet de changer la soif de tout vampire. Il est le remède que tu recherchais. Il peut transformer ta soif de sorte que tu désireras le sang des animaux au lieu de celui des humains. '' Esmé lui a dit.

Esmé a regardé ses émotions traverser son visage, le doute, la peur, la confiance et finalement l'espoir. '' - Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru Carlisle, mais dernièrement... Il a apporté cette fille ici et elle n'est pas repartie... ensuite il a apporté des mercenaires... puis il a pris Frédérick... Je te crois Esmé. Il y a cinq nouveaux gardes... hé bien quatre à présent. Je pense que la plupart des autres resteront de son côté. Mais Joseph, Samantha, la compagne de Frédérick et moi allons nous battre avec vous. Bien que... même si Charlie semble fort, comment pouvons-nous vaincre dix vampires ? ''

'' - Sortons Samantha et Joseph. Ensuite Esmé va désactiver la sécurité et nous allons appeler nos amis. Y a-t-il des vampires doués ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Catherine a répondu alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte. '' - Restez ici, je vais aller chercher les deux autres et les faire venir ici. Esmé peut aller de l'avant et désactiver la sécurité. David était le seul qui surveillait les moniteurs et les autres ne le sauront pas jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard. '' A-t-elle dit en hochant la tête vers le vampire démembré.

Catherine est sortie par la porte et Esmé s'est tournée vers le panneau de contrôle. Elle a rapidement frappé le code et a soupiré de soulagement quand elle s'est aperçue qu'il fonctionnait toujours.

'' - Nous sommes prêts. '' Charlie a dit dans le dispositif d'écoute.

Esmé a attendu impatiemment que tout le monde arrive. Catherine, Joseph et Samantha sont arrivés avant les loups. Sam est entré par la porte en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

'' - Nous avons besoin de les attirer dehors. Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre ici. '' Sam leur a dit.

Samantha s'est légèrement avancée vers Esmé tandis que les autres parlaient ensemble. '' - Esmé, mon Frédérick... '' A-t-elle dit, la peur dans sa voix.

Esmé a essayé d'émettre de la confiance en souhaitant avoir le pouvoir de Jasper pour réconforter la femme. '' - Nous allons l'aider, Samantha. ''

Esmé a levé les yeux pour voir Sam quitter la pièce en portant les membres de David. Elle avait réellement besoin d'apprendre à faire attention. Charlie s'est dirigé vers elle en souriant. Il a saisi sa main et lui a embrassé les doigts.

'' - Nous devons entrer, les loups vont commencer à détruire le chalet. Joseph va aller en courant leur dire que les loups nous ont suivis ici et qu'ils ont tué David. Il en attirera autant qu'il le pourra à l'extérieur et nous prendrons soin de ceux qui resteront à l'intérieur. Et ensuite nous allons nous diriger vers le deuxième sous-sol. '' Charlie l'a informée.

Esmé a souri, un peu gênée et l'a suivi alors qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Joseph a couru devant eux en criant et plusieurs sont sortie pour le suivre. Seulement trois sont restés et Charlie s'est rapidement occupé des deux premiers tandis que Catherine s'occupait du troisième. Esmé a été étonnée de la force de Charlie et a ressenti un profond sentiment de fierté envers lui. Elle a également été un peu surprise par les capacités et la détermination de Catherine.

Catherine s'est dirigée vers la porte massive qui conduisait au deuxième sous-sol et Esmé l'a suivie. Esmé a rapidement entré les codes et a été consternée quand ils n'ont pas fonctionné. Elle les a frappés à nouveau avec un peu de désespoir. Elle a baissé la tête, se sentant inutile, mais Charlie l'a simplement embrassée et l'a doucement déplacée hors de sa route. Il a frappé la porte de toutes ses forces et un boum a résonné autour d'eux. Encore une fois, Esmé a été étonnée par Charlie. Elle savait que Mickaël l'avait rendu plus fort, mais de le voir réellement... La porte était solide et Charlie l'a frappée à maintes reprises.

Catherine s'est retournée et s'est placée derrière Charlie pendant qu'il travaillait, dans une position destinée à le protéger. Esmé a suivi son exemple et Samantha, après une hésitation, l'a fait également. Cela a semblé durer des heures avant d'entendre un gémissement quand la porte a commencé à céder. Charlie a poussé la porte de côté et ils ont tous les quatre descendu les escaliers à la hâte. Esmé a presque gémi aux visions d'horreurs et aux odeurs qui la hantaient quand elle fermait les yeux et qui se trouvaient à présent en face d'elle.

Ils ont continué dans un couloir et ont trouvé Carlisle assis à un bureau et leur tournant le dos. Il devait les avoir entendus, mais il n'a fait aucun mouvement. Ils se sont approchés prudemment, prêts pour n'importe quel piège. Brusquement, Carlisle s'est retourné et les a regardés. Esmé a hoqueté en voyant ses yeux rouges.

'' - J'ai trouvé la réponse, Esmé. '' S'est-il écrié en riant comme un fou. Esmé aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer.

'' - Le sang d'un Métamorphe. Il a un goût atroce mais il se régénère tellement vite que nous pouvons les boire sans les tuer. '' Carlisle a dit avec un sourire dément.

Esmé a laissé échapper un sanglot. '' - Tu ne dois pas faire cela, Carlisle, je peux t'aider. '' Charlie a dit.

Carlisle a grogné. '' - J'ai consacré des centaines d'années pour trouver la réponse et tu viens ici avec un _don_ ? NON ! J'ai trouvé la réponse ! Toute cette souffrance... Tout ce temps n'aura pas été perdu en vain ! '' Carlisle a grondé avant de se jeter sur Charlie.

Cela n'a pas été un combat en réalité, puisque Charlie s'est simplement déplacé de côté, enlevant la tête de Carlisle dans le processus. Esmé a regardé sa tête voler loin de son corps, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres et elle a frissonné. Elle s'est détournée de lui et s'est dirigée vers la porte qu'elle savait conduire aux pièces où elle était certaine de trouver Leah et Frédérick, peut-être même plus.

Ils ont rapidement trouvé Leah attachée à une table, un tube sortant de son bras pour aller à un sac qui récoltait son sang. Elle les a regardés avec des yeux affaiblis et Esmé a couru à elle, enlevant le tube et brisant les sangles. Catherine la suivait et a aidé la jeune fille à descendre de la table.

Ils ont continué et ont trouvé Frédérick et deux autres vampires infortunés. Esmé a été un peu surprise qu'il n'y ait pas d'humains ici, mais elle a supposé que Carlisle ne voulait pas les chasser alors qu'il avait les Volturi sur le dos.

Ils ont aidé les victimes à sortir dans la pièce principale quand Charlie leur a demandé de s'arrêter. Esmé l'a regardé puis a regardé autour de la pièce pour remarquer ce qui l'avait frappé. Carlisle avait disparu. Charlie a assis sur le sol l'homme qu'il tenait et a commencé à courir à la porte. Esmé l'a suivi.

Ils sont rapidement sortis du laboratoire simplement pour trouver les loups et Joseph autour de Carlisle qui riait comme un fou. Carlisle les a regardés et s'est mis à rire encore plus fort.

'' - Bonjour, Charlie. Surpris ? '' A-t-il demandé. '' - Le sang des Métamorphes nous aide à nous régénérer plus rapidement. '' A-t-il dit avec son sourire dément. Pour le prouver, il s'est arraché un doigt et il l'a rattaché en quelques secondes.

Les loups ont hurlé de rage et se sont précipités en avant. Carlisle s'est déplacé sur le côté et a réussi à donner une morsure sur le côté de Paul. Paul est tombé sur le sol avec un glapissement de douleur. Carlisle a souri en ayant l'air d'un fou furieux avec le sang de Paul sur les lèvres.

'' - Même si vous n'êtes pas réellement des enfants de la lune et que vous êtes non toxique pour moi, mais moi, je le suis pour vous. '' Carlisle leur a dit en riant.

Charlie a grogné et a bondi en avant. Le sourire de Carlisle a quitté son visage et la détermination l'a remplacé. Il a levé une arme alors que Charlie allait lui prendre la tête à nouveau. Une lumière a traversé la poitrine de Charlie alors que la tête de Carlisle roulait à nouveau sur le sol.

Charlie est retombé dans la neige pour éteindre les flammes avant qu'elle n'atteigne tout son corps, mais pas avant d'avoir laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Les loups n'ont pas laissé passer leur chance et ont mis en pièces Carlisle avant d'allumer un grand brasier.

Esmé a couru vers Charlie et est tombée à genoux à côté de lui. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Un pistolet ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, mais il était couché là, avec un énorme trou dans sa poitrine. Allait-il mourir ? '' - NON ! '' A-t-elle crié avec angoisse. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Esmé a mis sa main sur sa poitrine et a senti une chaleur quitter ses doigts. Il resterait en vie, elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir. Elle a déplacé ses mains lentement et elle a senti sa chair se reconstruire sous ses doigts et se remettre de nouveau en place, rebouchant le trou. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui avait fallu, mais le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'elle a terminé. Le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparu et elle s'est effondrée de soulagement.

Charlie s'est redressé et l'a attirée à lui. '' - Merci. '' A-t-il murmuré contre ses cheveux.

Esmé a ri avec toutes les émotions qui traversaient son corps. Était-elle folle ? Carlisle l'avait-il d'une façon quelconque infectée par sa folie ? Son rire s'est transformé en sanglots et Charlie l'a attirée près de lui.

Quand les sanglots se sont calmés, Esmé a touché sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait le trou dans sa chemise. '' - Avec quoi t'a-t-il tiré dessus ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec perplexité.

Ce qui a fait rire doucement Charlie. '' - Avec une fusée de détresse. ''

'' - Charlie, aimerais-tu avoir l'honneur de brûler la tête de Carlisle ? '' A demandé Sam calmement.

'' - Esmé mérite d'obtenir une fermeture. '' Charlie lui a répondu.

Esmé l'a regardé avec surprise, mais ensuite, elle a hoché la tête. Oui, elle avait besoin de laisser son passé derrière elle et de commencer un nouvel avenir. Elle s'est levée et a suivi Sam, Charlie la suivant de près puis restant à ses côtés. Elle s'est approchée du brasier et a reçu le dernier morceau de Carlisle qui restait. Elle a regardé dans ses yeux rouges, se souvenant de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle savait que Carlisle se détestait et que c'était peut-être un soulagement pour lui. Elle a jeté sans ménagement sa tête dans les flammes, puis leur a tourné le dos, à lui et à son passé. Elle a souri doucement à Charlie puis est retournée auprès de ses amis, sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

Edward a regardé autour de lui soigneusement lorsque ses sens lui sont finalement revenus. Personne n'avait résisté lorsqu'une garde importante s'était montrée à leur porte, mais ils ne devaient pas être disposés à prendre de risque parce qu'Alec avait utilisé son don sur eux.

Il avait trouvé étrangement paisible d'être coupé de tout comme cela. Avec son don maîtrisé et ses sens engourdis, il avait été capable de penser sans interruption pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été transformé. Ses pensées avaient tourné autour de Victoria et de Carlisle. Victoria était lumineuse et vive, elle le faisait se sentir vivant. Carlisle était triste et déterminé, ce qui le tuait un peu plus chaque année. Pourtant il les aimait tellement.

Il ne doutait pas que Carlisle allait mourir et cela l'attristait. Edward savait que c'était nécessaire. Il avait vu son père se perdre un peu plus chaque année. Pourtant il savait que Carlisle l'avait aimé comme un fils et à présent, tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était des bons moments. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir été plus fort pour l'aider.

Edward a redressé les épaules et a raffermi sa détermination. Il a regardé sa famille, ils étaient tous tellement courageux. Il a commencé à les lire, un par un. Ils pensaient tous à des choses n'ayant ni queue ni tête pour le bloquer, mais simplement entendre leurs pensées a été réconfortant pour lui. Peter chantait une chanson country dans sa tête, elle était très ennuyeuse et Edward l'a rapidement ignoré. Il a regardé Emmett, il pensait au corps nu de Rosalie. Edward a souri à cela, généralement, cela l'agaçait, mais maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Victoria, il comprenait.

 _J'espère qu'Esmé et Charlie vont bien. Charlie et elle ont déjà probablement rencontré Jasper et Bella. Sont-ils tous partis au secours de Leah ? Jasper est fort, il me fait peur quand il est en mode Major. Il devrait être en mesure de les aider. Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer si mon Emmy meurt ou qui que ce soit d'autre ici. J'ai appris à aimer chacun d'eux, même Edward. Qui aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait ?._.. Et ses pensées continuaient sans interruption.

Edward a froncé les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon, il ne fallait pas perdre sa concentration, Aro serait en mesure d'entendre tout le monde autour de lui et Rosalie commençait à donner des informations à cause de sa peur. Edward a croisé le regard d'Emmett et lui a fait un signe pour désigner Rosalie dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait. Emmett a compris étonnamment vite et il doit avoir pressée la main de Rosalie parce que ses pensées se sont tournées vers quel chemisier irai le mieux avec son teint et diverses choses dans cette veine.

Il s'est déplacé pour regarder Char. Elle récitait de la poésie dans son esprit, ce qui l'a un peu surpris.

 _Je sais que tu peux le faire, Edward. Peter ne se trompe jamais_. Elle lui a dit mentalement avant de revenir à ses poèmes. Edward s'est senti encouragé, il avait réellement appris à apprécier Char. Elle était comme une grande sœur qui savait le remettre facilement à sa place. Il a presque souri, mais il a réussi à se retenir.

Il a regardé les pensées de Victoria en dernier. Elle pensait à leurs derniers moments ensemble avec force détails. S'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il ne savait pas comment il était devenu aussi chanceux pour l'avoir comme compagne, mais s'ils survivaient à cela, il allait passer le reste de son existence à l'adorer.

Edward a commencé à lire la garde pendant qu'ils attendaient que les frères fassent leur apparition. Il y avait un mélange de tout, certains appréciaient leur travail comme gardes Volturi tandis que d'autres se sentaient obligés d'être là. Alec se sentait obligé d'y être tandis que Jane aimait son travail. Edward a pensé à quel point cela allait être dur quand ses pensées ont été interrompues par Aro entrant finalement dans la pièce.

Aro était pratiquement en train de baver alors qu'il le regardait et Edward a dû se battre pour ne pas frémir de dégoût. Peter avait raison, il allait le lire en premier. Il voulait utiliser le don d'Edward pour lire toute la garde en même temps. Edward a presque ri, il allait obtenir son souhait.

'' - Ah, Edward, je te rencontre enfin finalement. '' Aro a dit alors qu'il grimpait sur son trône. _Je l'ai enfin et Carlisle ne pourrait plus le protéger de moi._ Aro a pensé.

 _Alors Carlisle l'avait protégé._ A pensé Edward avec tristesse. Edward s'est détourné d'Aro pour lire Marcus. Marcus s'ennuyait et était triste, ses pensées tournaient constamment autour de sa compagne morte. Ses pensées ont déprimé Edward, alors il s'est tourné vers Caius.

 _C'est mal, nous allons perdre. J'ai vu le Dieu de la Guerre en action, nous ne survivrons pas quand il viendra pour sa famille. Pourquoi laissons-nous Aro s'en tirer avec cela ?_... Caius était en colère. Ses pensées continuaient dans cette veine pendant qu'il faisait des plans dans son esprit, diverses éventualités pour sauver sa compagne et lui-même, Marcus et quelques autres dans la garde. Edward a été un peu surpris par ses pensées. Il avait cru que les frères étaient proches, mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'évidence. Il se demandait comment Aro avait réussi à les maintenir tous ensemble pendant aussi longtemps.

'' - Viens ici, Edward. '' A dit Aro en se léchant les lèvres.

Edward s'est dirigé vers lui lentement en essayant de se souvenir de quand il s'était réveillé à cette non-vie. Comment il s'était senti. Edward a réprimé sa peur et a serré les dents alors qu'il tendait sa main dans celle d'Aro qui attendait, une vision de Victoria lui a donné de la force.

Il a lâché sa maîtrise dès que leurs mains se sont touchées. Des milliers de pensées sont entrés dans son esprit et Edward a senti qu'il se perdait lui-même. Sa gamme d'audition a augmenté, il a entendu beaucoup plus de pensées que jamais auparavant et ils étaient en dessous d'une ville. Edward a entendu des cris, mais il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou Aro.

Il a senti des mains tirer sur lui, essayant de les séparer, mais il a tenu fermement. Aro a essayé de commencer à se concentrer sur cela, mais Edward était déterminé et a ouvert encore plus son esprit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela a duré avant que son esprit ne soit finalement saturé et il s'est arrêté.

* * *

'' - Esmé... '' Charlie a dit doucement. Elle s'est tournée vers lui et le souffle de Charlie s'est bloqué dans sa gorge, elle était tellement belle. Il s'est perdu dans ses yeux pendant un moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de prendre sa compagne et partir, mais il y avait des personnes blessées et Jasper et Bella pourraient être en danger. '' - M'as-tu guéri ? '' Il a demandé doucement. Il savait que ce n'était pas un don que Mickaël lui avait donné et, alors que les vampires pouvaient rattacher les morceaux de leur corps, ils ne pouvaient pas les faire repousser.

Esmé a semblé incertaine. '' - Je ne sais pas... Je sais que je désirais plus que tout que tu ailles bien et j'ai senti une chaleur dans mes mains puis j'ai eu l'impression de sentir... comme si quelque chose coulait hors de moi. '' Esmé a dit avec hésitation.

Charlie en était certain à présent. Elle l'avait guéri, mais elle manquait de confiance pour le faire à nouveau. Il avait besoin de l'aider, Paul glissait lentement vers la mort alors que le poison de Carlisle faisait des ravages dans son corps et un des vampires qu'ils avaient sauvés ne passerait pas la nuit si rien n'était fait pour l'aider.

Charlie s'est tourné vers elle et a posé ses mains sur les deux côtés de son visage. '' - Tu es impressionnante. '' Il a respiré doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement. '' - C'était toi, Esmé. Tu es une guérisseuse. ''

Les yeux d'Esmé se sont écarquillés de surprise et de bonheur avant de se voiler à nouveau avec le doute et l'insécurité. Charlie l'a embrassée de nouveau avant de prendre sa main pour se diriger lentement vers Paul.

'' - C'était toi, chérie et Paul a besoin de toi. '' Ils sont arrivés à Paul et Esmé a baissé les yeux avec incertitude. Charlie lui a serré la main. '' - Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu m'as aidé. Je sais que tu peux le faire. '' Charlie a dit.

Esmé s'est mise à genoux à côté du Métamorphe et a posé ses mains sur sa blessure. Elle est restée assise là immobile pendant ce qui a semblé être une éternité. Charlie a gardé sa main sur son épaule en essayant de lui offrir tout l'encouragement qu'il pouvait.

Charlie a entendu une toux et a regardé par-dessus l'épaule d'Esmé pour voir que Paul avait ouvert les yeux. Sa blessure avait disparu, mais qu'en était-il du poison ? Il a regardé Esmé pour lui poser silencieusement la question.

'' - Je me suis sentie comme la première fois, mais je ne sais pas si cela a fonctionné. '' Esmé a chuchoté.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sangsue ? '' Paul a dit en sautant sur ses pieds pour mettre de la distance entre lui et eux.

Charlie a grogné, mais Esmé a ri et a frappé dans ses mains. Sam a pris le bras de Paul et l'a regardé en état de choc.

'' - Comment te sens-tu ? '' A demandé Sam.

'' - Je me sens bien. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? '' Paul a demandé avec indignation.

'' - Tu as été mordu par Carlisle. '' Jacob lui a dit.

Paul a semblé perdre un peu de sa morgue lorsque les implications l'ont frappé.

Charlie rayonnait de fierté alors qu'il tirait Esmé près de lui. '' - Esmé t'a guéri, Paul. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Paul semblait incertain, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cela, de sorte qu'il n'a rien dit.

'' - Je dois aller guérir les autres. '' Esmé a dit avec détermination et Charlie l'a regardée partir avec de l'amour et de l'admiration dans les yeux. Il a senti quelqu'un tirer sur son bras et il s'est retourné pour voir Catherine.

'' - S'il te plaît... '' A-t-elle dit avec désespoir.

'' - Je ne peux le faire qu'une fois par jour et nos enfants sont en danger, nous devons aller les aider. Je vais t'aider et revenir pour aider le reste d'entre vous dès que je pourrais. Est-ce que cela ira ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Catherine a hoché vigoureusement la tête, l'espoir et la joie en guerre dans ses yeux.

* * *

Victoria a caressé les cheveux d'Edward alors qu'elle attendait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Edward avait touché la main d'Aro, puis tous les deux s'étaient mis à hurler éperdument. Il y avait eu une bagarre pour essayer de les séparer, mais Edward ne voulait pas lâcher. Il l'avait finalement fait après une heure quand les deux hommes étaient tout simplement tombés dans l'inconscience. Victoria n'avait jamais entendu parler de vampires tomber dans les pommes. Le don d'Alec était la chose la plus proche qu'elle avait vu.

Elle était terrifiée pour son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à présent qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Ils avaient séparé le groupe après qu'Edward s'était effondré et elle supposait qu'ils avaient tous été mis dans des cellules de prison comme celle-ci. Elle avait été certainement construite pour y garder des vampires, mais elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une situation dont elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Elle a regardé autour de la cellule. Il y avait une ouverture située en hauteur sur la porte qui était munie de barreaux, la porte en acier était solide et elle était certaine qu'elle était à l'épreuve de leur force. Alors qu'elle regardait la cadre entourant la porte, elle a remarqué que la pierre était fissurée. Elle l'a étudiée de plus près. Oui, elle devrait être en mesure de la desceller encore plus, lui permettant de frapper le cadre de la porte pour l'abattre complètement.

Victoria a déplacé la tête d'Edward qui était sur ses genoux et s'est dirigée vers la porte. S'il n'y avait pas de garde, elle devrait être en mesure de sortir de sa cellule et à partir de là, réussir son évasion. Elle a regardé par l'ouverture de la porte et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de garde.

Elle a vu des caméras de sécurité cependant. Cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance si elle était suffisamment rapide. Elle supposait que très peu de personnes avaient osé essayer de s'échapper d'une ville pleine de soldat Volturi. Victoria a souri, elle allait oser.

Elle a regardé Edward et a décidé d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Il serait capable de détecter où étaient les autres afin qu'ils puissent les sauver également. Elle savait qu'Edward ne voudrait pas les laisser ici et elle était étonnamment peu disposée à les laisser non plus. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de Peter et d'Emmett, ils taquinaient trop souvent Edward. Elle supposait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la chose liaison masculine, mais elle n'aimait pas cela.

Elle aimait réellement Char et Rose, cependant. Non, elle ne voulait pas les laisser aux Volturi. S'enfuir en courant serait difficile toutefois, mais elle les aiderait. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient s'échapper avec elle de leur côté.

Elle est retournée auprès d'Edward et s'est assise, mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il a ouvert les yeux et l'a regardée.

'' - Magnifique... '' Il a murmuré et le cœur de Victoria a fondu. Elle s'est penchée et l'a embrassé passionnément. Un feu s'est embrasé sous sa peau et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, elle l'a voulu.

Sur un nuage, elle a entendu Edward grogner et se détacher d'elle. Elle l'a regardé avec perplexité. '' - Ils arrivent. Aro veut te lire. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de lire mes pensées sur toi et il est curieux. '' Edward a dit en baissant la tête avec culpabilité.

Victoria a simplement souri. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas. '' A-t-elle dit et elle a embrassé ses lèvres, avant de se lever pour faire face à la porte. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été interrompue et elle a pris rapidement sa décision avant qu'Edward ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'est élancée de toute ses forces contre le point faible qu'elle avait découvert sur le mur et la porte a volé à travers le couloir pour s'écraser bruyamment contre le mur d'en face. Elle était tombée plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Edward s'est levé rapidement, complètement stupéfait. Victoria s'est simplement tournée vers lui en lui tendant la main avec un sourire malicieux.

'' - S'il veut me lire, il va devoir faire un effort pour cela. '' A-t-elle dit à Edward d'un air suffisant. Edward lui a souri en retour et a pris sa main, lui faisant confiance. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Ils ont marché sur la porte et Victoria a regardé pour voir les gardes crier alors qu'ils se précipitaient pour les attraper. Victoria a ri et a couru dans la direction opposée. Edward l'a suivie en riant lui aussi.

Victoria s'est sentie euphorique alors qu'elle jouait avec eux à un jeu de cache-cache. Les taquinant en leur faisant croire qu'ils les avaient attrapés avant de glisser hors de leurs portées. Elle a continué à jouer avec eux en restant suffisamment hors de leur portée dans l'espoir de gagner du temps pour laisser à Jasper le temps d'arriver. Elle savait qu'ils espéraient tous qu'il allait les sauver.

Elle ne savait pas elle-même avec certitude s'il serait en mesure de le faire, mais même si elle savait qu'elle aurait pu s'échapper avec Edward, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait en mesure de sauver les autres et donc leur donner du temps était son meilleur espoir. Elle espérait simplement que Jasper était tout ce que les autres pensaient qu'il était.

* * *

Bella a regardé Jasper qui prétendait dormir avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle savait que l'espace exigu de l'avion était difficile pour lui et elle a frotté des cercles apaisants sur sa main.

Il l'avait étonnée. Elle savait qu'il ressentait une brûlure dans sa gorge avec l'odeur de tellement d'êtres humains rassemblés en étroite proximité dans un aussi petit espace, mais il semblait bien. Charlie l'avait aidée et elle ne ressentait pas de soif, mais Jasper n'avait pas encore été aidé. Elle était un peu triste qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour obtenir ce soulagement. Elle avait compris ces raisons et les avait acceptées, mais sa nature voulait qu'il passe le premier.

Il a porté sa main à ses lèvres et l'a embrassée. '' - Arrête, Bella, Charlie en t'aidant m'a aidé. Autrement j'aurais été assis ici les jointures blanches et le souffle pantelant si j'avais senti ta soif de sang. Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu me calmes et ton amour m'aide à bloquer toutes les autres émotions dans cet avion. N'en doute pas. '' Jasper a dit avant de pencher sa tête en arrière à nouveau.

Bella s'est également adossée à son siège, ses pensées se tournant vers sa famille en danger. Pourquoi ce trajet en avion prenait-il si foutrement longtemps ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui devait se passer pendant qu'ils étaient assis dans ce foutu avion. Elle a senti une vague de calme venir sur elle et elle s'est tournée vers Jasper. Elle a souri malicieusement alors qu'elle regardait son magnifique profil. Elle se demandait simplement si elle pourrait rejoindre le club du 7ème ciel quand elle a entendu Jasper grogner doucement.

'' - Chérie, tu es en train de me tuer. '' A gémi Jasper.

Bella s'est sentie un peu gênée, ses émotions de nouveau-né allaient réellement dans tous les sens. Elle a saisi son casque et elle a mis un peu de musique apaisante alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle savait que Jasper habitait. Elle s'est appuyée sur cette force pour se calmer alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et faisait semblant de dormir.

* * *

Esmé venait juste de terminer de soigner Leah quand Jacob l'a approchée.

'' - Esmé, penses-tu... '' Jacob a dégluti avant de continuer. '' - Penses-tu que tu pourrais guérir mon père ? ''

Esmé l'a regardé avec stupéfaction. Les implications de son don venaient simplement de la frapper. Elle pouvait guérir les gens... Jacob a commencé à se retourner avec découragement, prenant son silence comme un aveu qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Esmé a levé brusquement les yeux. '' - Jacob, je ne connais pas encore les limites de mon don, donc je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je vais essayer. Après que tout sera fini et que nous serons en sécurité. ''

Jacob l'a serrée étroitement. Il l'a embrassée gentiment et s'est mis à rire de bonheur. Charlie, voyant cela, s'est précipité vers eux et a enlevé Esmé de son emprise. Jacob riait toujours.

'' - Désolé, Chef Swan, Esmé a dit qu'elle allait essayer d'aider Billy et j'ai été simplement très heureux. '' Jacob a dit sans perdre son sourire.

Charlie l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a fait se retourner. '' - Tu es merveilleuse. '' A-t-il dit avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Esmé avait oublié que Billy Black était le meilleur ami de Charlie. Elle espérait réellement qu'elle pourrait le guérir. Sam s'est dirigé vers eux, brisant la petite fête avec son expression sérieuse.

'' - Charlie, je ne peux pas permettre à la meute d'aller avec toi. Nous te sommes reconnaissant, mais aller dans une ville pleine de vampires doués serait suicidaire pour nous. '' Sam a dit avec des regrets clairement visibles dans ses yeux.

'' - Je comprends. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Hé bien moi je ne le fais pas ! C'est quoi cette merde, Sam ! Ils ont tout simplement sauvé Leah en prenant de grands risques personnels. Charlie a presque été tué. Ils sont venus pour la sauver alors que leur propre famille était en danger ! Esmé a même promis de guérir Billy et tu leur tournes le dos ? '' Jacob a crié.

Sam a brièvement fermé les yeux avant de lui répondre. '' - Je dois penser à la meute en premier, Jacob. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

'' - Je vais avec eux ! '' Jacob a crié, le mettant au défi avec les yeux de l'arrêter.

''- J'y vais également. '' Paul a dit tranquillement alors qu'il approchait du groupe. Ils l'ont tous les deux regardé avec défi. Sam les a étudiés un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête.

'' - D'accord, mais seulement vous deux. '' Sam a commencé à se retourner vers les autres, mais il s'est tourné vers eux avec un regard étrange dans les yeux. '' - Soyez prudent tous les deux. '' A-t-il dit avant de partir.

'' - Penses-tu qu'il savait que cela arriverait ? '' Paul a demandé.

Intérieurement, Esmé pensait qu'il l'avait fait, mais elle n'a rien dit.

'' - Cela n'a aucune importance. Alors, ne devrions-nous pas être en route pour l'Italie ? '' Jacob a demandé.

Esmé a senti un frisson de peur, mais a raffermi sa détermination alors que les garçons se transformaient en loups et ils ont commencé à courir vers la civilisation.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

Emmett a regardé la scène devant lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Aro était furieux, Marcus était ennuyé et Caius planifiait quelque chose. Il a regardé son frère et sa sœur. Peter portait son habituel _« Je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas »_ sourire et Charlotte avait l'air un peu inquiet, mais il était évident qu'elle essayait d'avoir foi en Peter.

'' - Vous les avez pris finalement ? '' Aro a demandé bruyamment à un membre de la garde qui l'approchait timidement. Emmett était certain que ce n'était pas le cas.

'' - Non. '' Le garde lui a dit avec la tête baissée. Emmett pouvait voir qu'il tremblait un peu quand il a répondu. Il trouvait l'ensemble de la situation comique et commençait à aimer de plus en plus Vicky alors qu'elle conduisait les Volturi sur une chasse infructueuse dans les couloirs de leur propre base. Elle était réellement quelqu'un, son pouvoir devait être plus puissant que quiconque l'avait pensé pour réaliser cet exploit.

'' - Retourne faire ton devoir. Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose et ils ne semblent pas vouloir partir, il est donc temps pour nous de revenir à notre affaire. '' Aro a dit en regardant le groupe devant lui. '' - Toi, Rosalie, viens ici. '' Aro a demandé avec un air de sinistre détermination.

Rose a commencé à trembler à côté de lui et il l'a vue secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour refuser. Toute cette épreuve avait été tellement dure pour sa Rose. Son habituellement forte et impertinente femme montrait sa peur. Il savait qu'elle avait peur pour sa famille. Elle avait peur qu'Aro puisse lire quelque chose qui les mettrait en danger. Sa peur était valable. Elle en savait plus sur Jasper que quiconque d'entre eux.

Peter avait peur de ce qu'Aro lirait en lui, mais Emmett savait que ce qu'il lirait en Rose serait également dangereux. Peut-être encore plus vu qu'ils mettaient leurs espoirs dans Jasper pour les sauver.

Lorsque Rose n'a pas bougé, un des gardes s'est présenté pour venir la chercher, Félix. Emmett a regardé le grand vampire tout en essayant de trouver tous les moyens possibles de sauver sa compagne. Sa bête a hurlé en lui, exigeant qu'il la protège. Emmett a commencé à grogner doucement.

Emmett a serré les dents et a tiré Rosalie plus près de lui. Il pouvait la sentir trembler. '' - Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. '' Lui a-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille.

Peter l'a poussé du coude. Emmett l'a ignoré alors que diverses possibilités traversaient son esprit. Il savait que Peter essayait de gagner du temps et il voulait utiliser le temps qu'il faudrait à Aro pour lire Rose, mais Emmett commençait à douter de son plan. Emmett a jeté Félix en arrière.

'' - Il y a un moyen d'arrêter la soif de sang ! '' Emmett a crié du sommet de ses poumons. Le silence a retenti dans la pièce.

'' - Nous connaissons un vampire avec un don. Il peut changer la soif de façon que nous puissions boire le sang des animaux et être plus forts ! '' Emmett a continué avec la même voix.

'' - Mensonges ! '' Aro a sifflé. '' - Attrape-le, Félix ! ''

Félix l'a ignoré alors qu'il regardait Emmett. Emmett pouvait voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

'' - Il dit la vérité ! '' Un vampire qu'Emmett ne connaissait pas a crié. Tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné.

Il y a eu beaucoup de cris de part et d'autres alors que la garde se divisait en groupes. Emmett a regardé Marcus et Caius se déplacer presque imperceptiblement pour s'éloigner d'Aro. Félix et Demetri se sont rapprochés du duo avec d'autres membres de la garde qu'Emmett ne connaissait pas.

'' - Alec, maîtrise tout le monde maintenant ! '' Aro a crié.

Alec avait à présent un regard de confusion sur le visage et a regardé Aro avant de revenir à Emmett. Emmett lui a rendu son regard en essayant de paraître sûr de lui. Alec a secoué la tête pour refuser.

'' - Jane ! '' Aro a grogné, la colère visible sur son visage en montrant Emmett.

'' - Oh, merde ! '' Emmett a pensé quand il a vu le regard de malveillance qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune fille. La douleur a éclaté sur tout son corps et il est tombé sur le sol. Il a entendu un cri venant de Rosalie, mais il a été incapable de la réconforter. Il a aperçu des membres fidèles de la garde commencer à les encercler à travers le brouillard de la douleur.

Brusquement, sa douleur a cessé et il a levé les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était les membres de la garde tenant sa famille. Il a grogné quand il a vu un vampire tenir sa Rose. Santiago lui a souri et a léché le cou de Rose. Emmett a commencé à progresser, une seule pensée en tête, sauver sa Rose.

'' - Arrêtez ! '' Emmett a entendu Victoria crier, debout de toute sa hauteur et tenant la tête de Jane entre les mains. '' - Laisser partir ma famille ! '' A-t-elle exigé.

La bouche d'Emmett a béé sous le choc. Edward avait attrapé un des bras de Jane et était en train de jouer avec un briquet.

'' - Alec ! '' A grondé Aro.

Alec a semblé déchiré, mais son amour pour sa sœur l'a emporté et un brouillard a plané sur le groupe, frappant Edward et Victoria en premier. Emmett les a regardés tomber sur le sol, la tête de Jane roulant des doigts désormais sans énergie de Victoria. Edward avait réussi à brûler le bras de Jane avant de succomber au don d'Alec. Le feu a été arrêté par Alec, avant qu'il ne puisse consumer tout son corps.

'' - La garde également, Alec, nous devons remettre de l'ordre. Nous pourrons faire le tri plus tard. '' Aro a dit calmement.

Des grondements se sont fait entendre dans toute la garde et certains d'entre eux ont effectivement essayé de s'échapper. Alec avait l'air vaincu alors qu'il envoyait des jets de son brouillard sur ses amis et ses ennemis.

'' - Alec, si tu lui cèdes maintenant, tu n'auras jamais une autre chance. '' Emmett a dit en regardant dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Alec a regardé Emmett, puis Aro et enfin Jane. Alec s'est avancé et a pris la tête de Jane. Il s'est assis et a commencé à lui caresser les cheveux, mais il n'a fait aucun geste pour rattacher sa tête à son corps. Le brouillard a cessé et Emmett a souri au jeune homme avant de se lever à une vitesse incroyable et a ensuite donné un coup de poing à Santiago avec tant de force que sa tête a craqué en partant en arrière.

Santiago a utilisé un bras pour remettre sa tête de nouveau en place, gardant un seul bras sur Rose. Rose a souri à Emmett avec amour avant de saisir le bras qui la tenait, le tordant sous son emprise et en utilisant son pied pour le frapper et l'envoyer valser loin d'elle.

Emmett l'a tirée contre lui et l'a embrassée profondément. '' - Bienvenue à nouveau, bébé. '' A-t-il dit en souriant. Rose lui a souri en retour et ils se sont joints à la mêlée de plus belle.

* * *

Jasper a été un peu surpris de ne pas rencontrer de vampires alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la base souterraine des Volturi. Il était inquiet et il sentait l'excitation qui traversait son corps à la perspective de la bataille. Il supposait que Bella avait raison quand elle l'appelait son guerrier. Il avait à présent commencé à accepter d'être effectivement fait pour la guerre. Bella courait à ses côtés et il pouvait sentir son anticipation croître avec la sienne. Ils se déplaçaient ensemble, sans parler, chacun sachant ce qui était nécessaire à l'autre.

Ils sont finalement arrivés à l'entrée et Jasper a légèrement froncé les sourcils quand il a ouvert la porte. Il s'attendait à être arrêté par des gardes, mais il n'y avait personne. Il a envoyé ses sens en avant et il a senti une énorme vague de confusion, de colère, de peur, de soif de combat venant de plus loin.

'' - Il s'est tourné vers Bella en souriant. '' - Ils ont commencé sans nous. '' A-t-il dit, faisant sourire Bella.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils avec perplexité quand il a senti différentes émotions venant d'un groupe plus petit se déplaçant loin de la bataille principale. Ce groupe semblait déterminé et en conflit avec eux-mêmes. Jasper a regardé Bella, sur le point de lui dire ce qui se passait quand elle l'a interrompu.

'' - Je pense que nous devrions aller vérifier. '' Lui a-t-elle dit et Jasper a haussé les sourcils. Bella s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'a embrassé.

'' - Non, je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées, mais je peux sentir les émotions à travers toi... '' Bella a fait une pause, ayant des difficultés pour s'expliquer. Jasper a mis sa main à ses lèvres, les explications pouvaient attendre. Bella a hoché la tête et ils se sont dirigés vers le petit groupe. Jasper a ramassé Bella et a couru à toute vitesse vers le groupe. Jasper pouvait sentir l'exaspération de Bella d'avoir encore besoin qu'il la porte, même si elle était à présent un vampire. Jasper s'est contenté de sourire un peu, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour la tenir proche de lui.

Ils ont tourné à un angle et ils ont vu Caius, Marcus, Félix, Demetri, Heidi et cinq autres vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas assis contre le mur. Caius a levé les yeux, la peur traversant son regard quand il a reconnu Jasper. Jasper a posé tranquillement Bella sur le sol. Il a senti son bouclier venir sur lui et il lui a serré la main en signe de gratitude alors qu'il envoyait une vague de calme sur le groupe auquel ils étaient confrontés. Ils ont relâché la pression et l'ont regardé.

'' - Dites-nous ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Où est notre famille ? '' Jasper a demandé en laissant sortir sa personnalité de Major et permettant à un peu de peur de revenir en eux.

Caius s'est avancé, se mettant debout devant le groupe, il se tenait droit et avait une silhouette imposante. '' - Ta famille a causé le chaos dans la salle du trône. Aro reprenait le contrôle à nouveau quand nous sommes partis. La rouquine a sorti Jane et le grand a parlé avec Alec pour lui demander de ne pas utiliser son don, mais ta famille était en infériorité numérique et ils vont perdre. ''

'' - Ne pas les sous-estimer. '' Jasper a dit, plus pour le bénéfice de Bella que pour Caius. Quand il l'a senti commencer à paniquer. '' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' Jasper a de nouveau demandé.

Caius a passé une main dans ses cheveux de frustration. '' - Nous avons espéré nous échapper grâce à l'agitation, mais les obligations que Chelsea a tissées sur nous ne semblent pas nous permettre de partir. ''

Jasper a plissé les yeux et a étudié leurs émotions. Il pouvait sentir un désir profond en eux qu'il devinait être leur manque de liberté. Il pouvait également voir le besoin profond qu'ils avaient d'être loyal envers Aro.

'' - Restez ici, je ne veux pas devoir lutter contre vous. '' Jasper a dit en prenant Bella. Il a senti la déception de Caius et a souri. Caius était un guerrier et laisser passer un combat était difficile pour lui.

Jasper a couru jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il a posé Bella alors qu'il était devant les portes. Il l'a embrassée profondément et a senti le retour du bouclier autour d'eux. Il a souri et a ouvert les portes d'un coup de pied. La scène devant lui était chaotique.

Jane se tenait devant Edward, le fusillant d'un regard furieux alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol, son bras manquait. Alec se tenait à côté d'elle en ayant l'air de vouloir pleurer tandis que Victoria gisait sur le sol, victime de la privation des sens d'Alec. Jasper s'est occupé d'eux pour commencer, il a envoyé une vague de léthargie tellement grande qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés sur le sol. Victoria s'est redressée en clignant les yeux puis s'est tournée vers Edward qui clignait lui-même des yeux en regardant autour de lui.

Jasper et Bella sont entrés plus loin dans la pièce, les membres de la garde tombant autour d'eux, victimes du don de Jasper. Personne ne pouvait les atteindre pendant qu'ils étaient sous le bouclier de Bella.

'' - Il était grand temps, connard. '' Peter a dit quand il est arrivé à côté d'eux.

'' - Heureuse de voir que vous allez bien, mes chéris. '' Char a dit en arrivant également près d'eux. Le bouclier de Bella s'est enroulé autour de tous les deux.

Jasper a senti la peur de Bella grimper brusquement et a regardé par-dessus sa tête pour voir Rose et Emmett lutter contre cinq membres de la garde. Ils ont commencé à se déplacer dans leur direction et avant d'avoir atteint leur destination, Rose a crié et a reculé, son bras tombant sur le sol à quelques mètres de la lutte.

La colère de Bella a explosé et son bouclier est tombé alors qu'elle atteignait la puissance de Jasper. Jasper a saisi le bouclier et malgré son choc, a été capable de le maintenir en place tandis que Bella envoyait la douleur aux cinq gardes entourant Rose et Emmett. Ils ont immédiatement chuté à terre en hurlant de douleur. Emmett n'a pas perdu de temps pour ramasser le bras de Rosalie et ils se sont empressés de rejoindre le groupe. Edward et Victoria se sont joints à eux et Jasper a lâché le bouclier de Bella quand elle y a inclus Edward et Victoria également. Ils se sont dirigés vers le trône, personne n'étant capable de les toucher.

Ils se tenaient à présent debout devant Aro. Jasper a commencé à l'atteindre avec son don, mais s'est arrêté. Renata se tenait en face de lui et Jasper a commencé à se tourner quand Bella a renforcé son bouclier.

'' - S'il vous plaît... '' A gémi Renata. D'autres gardes sont apparus devant Aro, prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. Jasper a grogné de frustration. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement prendre chacun d'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas tous coupables. La plupart étaient des innocents liés à Aro par le don de Chelsea. Jasper a regardé autour de lui, espérant trouver Chelsea et la désactiver, mais elle était nulle part en vue.

Jasper a regardé Aro caché derrière le groupe. Il a souri d'un air suffisant, sachant que Jasper ne ferait pas de mal aux gardes. Jasper pouvait l'atteindre avec son don, mais il était réticent à le faire. Les sentiments de la garde étaient intenses et la mort d'Aro leur causerait la même détresse que s'ils perdaient un compagnon.

'' - Que vas-tu faire à présent, Dieu de la guerre ? '' Aro a ricané.

Une idée est venue à Jasper et il a serré la main de Bella, lui envoyant un peu d'assurance avant de parler. '' - Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Que ma famille s'en aille. '' Jasper a dit. Rose a commencé à protester, mais Jasper lui a envoyé une certaine confiance et elle s'est calmée. Bella n'a rien dit et lui a simplement envoyé son amour.

Aro s'est léché les lèvres. '' - Viens. '' A-t-il dit presque en bavant. Jasper pouvait sentir son triomphe et il s'est battu pour garder son sang-froid alors qu'il se déplaçait vers l'avant et sortait du bouclier. Bella a essayé de garder le bouclier sur lui, mais il l'a forcée à arrêter.

'' - Bella... '' A-t-il murmuré doucement. Elle a abandonné, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Il a essayé de lui envoyer plus de confiance alors qu'il marchait au milieu des gardes. Un des membres a décidé d'essayer de le tuer. Une erreur que l'homme a payée cher quand sa tête s'est envolée avant qu'il ait même pu donner un seul coup. Jasper a continué comme si de rien n'était et Aro a frappé dans ses mains en riant.

'' - Oh, tu es fort. Toutefois je t'ai vaincu. '' Aro a dit avec bonheur. '' - À présent, je vais connaître tous tes secrets et être capable de vaincre ton père. '' Aro avait dit le mot père avec un ricanement et une haine qui se déversait de lui. Aro a tendu la main et Jasper l'a saisie. Jasper a ensuite jeté un bouclier autour d'eux.

Les garde ont crié de consternation, mais ils ont été incapables de les approcher.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te lire ? '' Aro a crié alors qu'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de Jasper.

Jasper a souri. '' - Ma compagne a un don que je peux apparemment utiliser et je ne veux pas que tu lises mes pensées.

Aro a essayé de retirer sa main de la poigne de Jasper, brusquement apeuré. Jasper a entendu la garde à l'extérieur du bouclier devenir frénétique.

'' - Dis-moi où est Chelsea ? '' Jasper a demandé.

Un regard suffisant est réapparu sur le visage d'Aro quand il a réalisé que Jasper ne le tuerait pas. '' - Jamais. '' A-t-il dit.

Jasper a souri. '' - Hé bien, puisque je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, nous allons donc devoir le faire comme au bon vieux temps. '' A-t-il dit en lui envoyant de la douleur grâce à son bras.

'' - Ahhhh... '' Aro a hurlé. Les émotions des gardes sont devenues désespérées et Jasper a augmenté la douleur dans l'espoir de faire craquer Aro sans leur causer trop de détresse.

'' - Très bien... '' A gémi Aro et Jasper a baissé le niveau de douleur pour lui donner une chance de répondre. '' - Dans la tour avec Sulpicia et Athenodora. ''

Jasper l'a lâché et s'est précipité hors de la pièce. Il savait que Bella maintiendrait en place le bouclier qui piégeait Aro et qu'elle protégerait la famille. Il a trouvé facilement la salle, a saisi Chelsea et est sorti avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il a remarqué que la femme de Caius n'était pas là, mais n'a pas été vraiment surpris.

'' - Laisse tomber les obligations. '' Jasper a demandé alors qu'ils entraient dans le couloir.

'' - Je... je ne peux pas, Afton... '' Elle n'a pas pu aller plus loin parce que Jasper avait retiré sa tête de son corps et l'a laissée là, alors qu'il courait de nouveau à la salle du trône.

Jasper est entré dans la salle pour voir Charlie, Esmé, Jacob et Paul debout avec la famille et regardant le trône en état de choc. Jasper a cherché à voir ce qu'ils regardaient et a vu l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la forêt quand Charlie avait été mordu. Mickaël s'est retourné et l'a regardé en souriant brièvement avant de se retourner vers Aro.

Mickaël a monté les marches lentement, semblant savourer la peur sur le visage d'Aro. La garde n'a fait aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, les fausses obligations ayant à présent disparu.

'' - Il est grand temps, Aro. '' Mickaël a dit en tendant la main pour toucher son front. Aro a crié quand son corps a commencé à se désintégrer.

Les gardes ont commencé à quitter la pièce d'un air apeuré quand Caius est arrivé par la porte pour les arrêter. '' - Attendez ! '' Caius a crié en voyant la scène en face de lui.

Aro n'était plus que poussière sur le sol et Mickaël était encore là à regarder son fils. Caius a abordé Jasper avec prudence. '' - Nous avons une dette de reconnaissance envers toi. '' Lui a-t-il dit avant de se tourner vers le reste de la garde. Marcus est venu se tenir à côté de lui.

'' - La garde ne sera pas détruite ! Nous avons toujours un travail à faire à présent que le mal qui se trouvait en notre sein a été extirpé. Vous ne serez plus obligés de rester à cause de fausses obligations, mais toute personne qui le souhaitera pourra rester. '' Caius a crié.

Beaucoup de gardes sont partis, mais beaucoup d'autres sont restés. Caius a commencé à rétablir l'ordre et Esmé s'est dirigée à travers la foule pour guérir les gens. Edward et Victoria sont partis chercher Chelsea. Jasper a regardé Peter quand Emmett l'a frappé à la mâchoire.

'' - Tu avais dit que personne ne serait blessé, connard ! '' Emmett a crié.

''- Personne ne l'aurait été si tu avais suivi le plan ! '' Peter a crié en retour alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds. Emmett a saisi son bras et a réussi à le lui enlever avant que Peter n'ait une chance de se défendre.

Emmett lui a jeté son bras. '' - La prochaine fois que tu planifieras quelque chose, assure-toi que ma Rosie ne soit pas blessée ! ''

Emmett est revenu à Rose après son accès de colère et Jasper s'est dirigé vers Peter et a commencé à l'aider à rattacher son bras. '' - Merci pour les avoir gardés en sécurité, mon frère. '' Jasper a dit doucement.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes tes conneries d'émotif. '' Peter a dit en faisant la moue, quand ils ont entendu un grondement venir de Bella. Peter a levé sa main valide en signe de soumission quand Bella s'est dirigée vers eux.

Bella a enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Jasper et a appuyé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Jasper s'est penché et a embrassé ses cheveux. _Ils faisaient une bonne équipe_ , a-t-il pensé alors que son amour pour elle sortait en vague de son corps. Peter a fait un bruit de vomissement et Jasper a ri en coupant sa projection.

Jasper a regardé autour de lui et a vu Charlie parler avec Caius. Charlie l'a regardé et a souri avec une fierté évidente. Jasper s'est senti réchauffé à cela. Il a senti Bella commencer à se détacher de lui et l'a regardée avec perplexité avant de voir Mickaël se diriger vers eux.

Mickaël s'est arrêté en face d'eux, restant simplement à le regarder. Jasper a senti énormément d'émotions le traverser. La colère, la douleur, l'abandon et l'amour ? Mickaël a tendu la main et l'a posée sur son épaule. Jasper a été un peu abasourdi et a senti quelque chose sortir de l'homme pour la première fois. Il ressentait de la fierté et un profond amour paternel.

'' - Mon fils ! ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' My Son '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 **Épilogue**

Les choses avaient changé dans le monde des vampires. Quand Chelsea avait été guérie, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie des Volturi et Caius l'avait laissée partir, ne voulant pas forcer les membres de la garde à rester plus longtemps. Marcus avait pris sa retraite de son poste, sans les obligations de Chelsea, son chagrin pour la perte de Didyme était trop lourd pour qu'il continue de l'ignorer. Il avait quitté Volterra et même Mickaël ne savait pas où il était, ni même s'il était mort.

Charlie avait pris sa place avec Esmé à ses côtés. Ils offraient de l'espoir à la nation vampires. À présent la vérité était sortie, ils savaient que Mickaël était là en attente pour mettre fin à l'existence des vampires trop sombres pour vivre et beaucoup avaient choisi de prendre le don de Charlie. Certains pour éviter Mickaël, d'autres parce qu'ils voulaient réellement arrêter l'alimentation humaine.

Esmé guérissait les blessés. Elle avait été capable de guérir Billy Black et l'homme marchait à nouveau. Elle avait également guéri le bras de Jane, lui en faisant repousser un autre et les vampires qui avaient perdu des membres affluaient à Volterra. Esmé voulait guérir tout le monde, mais était limitée par le désir de maintenir secrète l'existence des vampires.

Alec avait demandé à Charlie d'utiliser son don sur lui, Jane ne l'avait pas fait.

Rose et Emmett étaient devenus des parents adoptifs. À présent qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne nuiraient pas à un enfant à leur charge, même par accident, ils prenaient des enfants abandonnés ou maltraités et les aidaient. Ils prenaient des enfants plus âgés parce qu'ils étaient incapables de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Finalement, ils avaient adopté une petite fille dont Rose était tombée amoureuse. Elle était en train de mourir et Rose l'avait conduite à Esmé pour qu'elle la guérisse. Ils avaient été autorisés à la garder, mais avaient été avertis qu'il ne leur serait pas donné une seconde exception.

Peter et Char étaient trop habitués à être des nomades et aimaient cette vie. Ils rendaient souvent visite à la famille, mais ne sont jamais restés dans un endroit bien longtemps. Peter offrait parfois l'aide de son _connaisseur,_ mais il ne séjournait jamais très longtemps.

Edward et Victoria étaient restés à Volterra. Edward était en cours de formation pour prendre la place d'Aro. Il allait devoir beaucoup mûrir, mais il faisait des progrès. Victoria avait gagné le respect et l'amour de la famille et elle s'était épanouie. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours des tendances malicieuses et un tempérament colérique mais Edward l'avait aidée à se calmer un peu.

Bella et Jasper parcouraient le monde. Caius avait demandé à Jasper de prendre sa place à Volterra, mais Jasper avait refusé. Il venait de temps en temps pour aider s'il y avait des problèmes cependant, et même si le nombre de gardes avait diminué, personne n'était prêt à les affronter avec la menace du _Dieu de la guerre_ pour les appuyer.

Mickaël était moins occupé à présent que plusieurs vampires avaient été aidés par Charlie, il avait moins de ténèbres à éradiquer dans le monde. Ce qui lui donnait plus de temps pour voir son fils.

Mickaël a regardé son fils et Bella jouant dans l'océan. Ils étaient sur une plage déserte pour prendre une pause après leur dernière mission. Il les regardait fasciné. Leur lien n'était pas comme les autres et la façon dont ils se déplaçaient ensemble sans avoir besoin de communiquer. Ils anticipaient les besoins de l'autre et se déplaçaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Leur amour avait réveillé son cœur et il avait découvert que Caroline lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Quelle que soit la puissance qui l'avait empêché d'être auprès de son fils, elle avait disparu et Mickaël était libre de parler avec lui et d'apprendre à connaître son fils. Il leur rendait souvent visite, chérissant le temps qu'il passait avec eux. Il savait que son temps commençait à toucher à sa fin et que Jasper prendrait sa place. Il attendait avec impatience d'être avec Caroline à nouveau, mais il regrettait de devoir quitter son fils maintenant qu'il avait finalement pu apprendre à le connaître. Mickaël a souri en marchant à découvert. Il a été accueilli par un sourire de Jasper et un rire de Bella.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
